A Heart's Savior
by Isu
Summary: Traducción. Todos humanos. Una tormentosa noche en Chicago, Bella fue salvada de un atacante por un guapo extraño, un extraño con sus propios problemas, un corazón roto ¿Podrá Bella bajar los muros que tan hábilmente él a construido? BxE, RxE, JxA.Rated M
1. Prólogo

Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo al estoy traduciendo.

A Heart's Savior

Prólogo

La Compasión Del Amor

Una compasión más allá todo de decir.

Se oculta en el corazón del amor:

La gente que compra y vende,

Las nubes de su viaje hacia arriba,

Los fríos vientos húmedos que siempre soplan,

Y la sombra avellana de la arboleda

Donde están fluyendo las aguas grises,

Amanzanado el calor que amo.

W.B Yeats  
Tanto lo amo que con

El podría aguantar todas las muertes,

Sin el la vida no es vida.

John Milton


	2. Reuniones Desagradables

Bueno aquí traigo el primer capítulo. Ya me diréis qué tal.

Reuniones Desagradables

Ring…ring…ring…- estás hablando con el buzón de voz de Alice, deja un mensaje y me comunicaré contigo lo más rápido posible. ¡Gracias!- Cerré el teléfono de golpe. ¿Dónde podría estar? Se suponía que debía encontrarme hacia cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-¿La señorita desearía mas café?- Eché un vistazo hasta mi camarera asomándose por encima de una cafetera.

-No, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Podría traerme la cuenta cuando pueda?- Dejé escapar un suspiro frustrado. La camarera trajo la cuenta.

Lancé cinco en la mesa y me levanté para ponerme el abrigo. ¡Dios, Alice! Maldije internamente. Más le vale tener una buena razón de esto y mejor que no implique una cierta clase de venta. Pase mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello varias veces, tiré del cuello de mi chaqueta hacia arriba y me adentré en las calles del blustery Chicago.

Miraba los carteles de la ciudad buscando orientarme. No estaba enteramente al corriente de esta área de la ciudad - había venido solamente aquí para encontrarme con Alice después de la cena del trabajo. Estaba poco segura de que si caminaba algunas calles hacia el este podría tomar el L para volver a nuestro departamento. El viento que azotaba en un frenesí hacía mi pelo se enredase en mi cabeza._ Maldita seas Alice Cullen_.

Caminé algunas calles y de hecho vi los globos familiares que marcaban la entrada del tren. Eché un vistazo en mi reloj; las diez. Repentinamente me di cuenta de que era mucho más tarde de lo que me era cómodo estar afuera sola. Me envolví por instinto los dedos alrededor de las llaves en mi bolsillo del abrigo mientras que me centraba en los pequeños globos que serían mi salvación del frío.

Las calles normalmente animadas estaban muertas a causa del desagradable tiempo. Apenas una calle más, me dije. Apresure mi paso y enterré mi cara en mi bufanda, dejando solamente mis ojos expuestos, procurando bloquear el impacto del aire frío. Sentí un apretón en mi brazo y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo fui tirada hacia mi izquierda, en un callejón. Abrí la boca para gritar y sentí una mano fría amortiguarla.

-No haga ruido y estará bien señorita.- Una voz baja, amenazadora retumbada en mi oído. Mi corazón golpeaba así que podría hacer difícil las palabras. Sentía la sangre y la adrenalina pulsando a través de mí, batiendo en mi cráneo, comencé a dar patadas, rogando hacer contacto. Mis brazos fueron sostenidos fuertemente tras de mí con uno de sus brazos. Sabía que él era mucho más grande que yo.  
   
-Ah, ah. Yo no haría eso si fuera usted. No soy el tipo que les apetece pelear. Solo déjeme obtener lo que deseo.- Él sonrió, su alientos apestaba a whisky y tabaco.

Oh dios, todo este tiempo viviendo en la ciudad y así eran cómo iba a suceder. Iba a ser uno de esos tristes informes que he visto en las noticias de la mañana sobre un cuerpo encontrado en la basura, como un desecho de comida china.

Le sentía apretar mis brazos y cuello mientras que arrastró mi cuerpo aun más lejos de la calle principal. Tenía dificultad para respirar. ¡Esto no puede ser! apenas he vivido mi vida. No puedo irme de esta manera. Sentía una fuerza renovada en mí mientras que forcejeaba - procurando recordar lo que aprendí en clase de autodefensa en el gimnasio hace años atrás. Hubo un fuerte tirón y fui lanzada hacia adelante.

Entonces se fue.

Oí un ruido sordo detrás de mí. Todo parecía demasiado surrealista. En todo momento estaba segura de que despertaría mientras que estaba parada allí en shock.

Sentía otro par de manos firmes en mis hombros. Sabía que había una persona frente a mí. Vi que sus labios se movían y sentía mi frente frunciéndose por la confusión mientras que procuraba centrarme en su cara. Su respiración era dulce mientras llegaba a mi boca. -Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó la voz aterciopelada con urgencia. ¿Estaba bien? Asentí con mi cabeza débil, nada segura de que fuese la respuesta correcta.  
Miraré más allá de la cara del hombre, que estaba muy cerca de la mía, todavía sacudiendo mis hombros levemente, para ver a otro hombre el suelo del callejón. Hice otro intento, en vano, de enfocar mi visión en la persona frente a mí, mis instintos me dijeron que era bueno, seguro, pero la última cosa que recuerdo es que mis pies se elevaban del suelo.

-Bella, Bella, dios Bella lo siento tanto.- Mi mano fue apretada mientras que abría un ojo para ver a mi mejor amiga inclinada sobre mí, con lágrimas de histeria. Tragué dificultosamente y miré alrededor del cuarto. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

-Bella, habla conmigo por favor.- Ella me rogó. Había un rítmico sonido tras de mí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté.

-Estas en el Hospital Conmemorativo del Noroeste.- Miraba más allá del pelo negro de Alice, a Jasper que estaba parado detrás de ella, pareciendo fuerte como siempre. Eso tenia sentido pues examiné mis alrededores parecía un hospital y olía como uno también, ¡Puaj!

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté dándome cuenta de que mi garganta estaba rasposa.  
   
-Te atacaron de camino a casa desde la tienda de café donde se suponía que debía encontrarte. Me olvidé totalmente, me retrasé en el trabajo y no recibí ninguno de tus mensajes. Bella, estoy tan disgustada…- Vi las manos de Jasper frotar de los hombros de Alice de modo tranquilizador mientras que ella luchaba para contener las lágrimas. Alcé mi otra mano, sintiendo un tirón incomodo. Baje mis ojos, viendo una intravenosa unida a mí.

-Alice, está bien.- suspiré. -Estoy bien.- Dije de modo tranquilizador, finalmente sintiéndose levemente coherente, los acontecimientos de la tarde que volvían a mí en pequeños pedazos.

-Había un hombre. Pienso que él me salvó,- con la incertidumbre, mirando de Alice a Jasper.

-Había un hombre que te trajo. No lo vimos. Él se fue tan pronto como conseguimos llegar aquí.- Alice dijo un poco más tranquila.

Obviamente dándose cuenta de que no estaba completamente perdida.

-¿Dejó su nombre?- Vacilé, no segura de poder expresar el siguiente pensamiento. -Pienso que… estaría muerta si fuera por él,- en murmullos, ambos sacudieron sus cabezas.

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y una enfermera entró. -Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mi lado de la cama, frente a Alice y Jasper.

-Um, creo que bien. Cansada y mi garganta esta apretada.- Dije en susurro ronco.

Ella colocó su índice y pulgar en mi muñeca y miraba fijamente su reloj. Entonces alzó su vista, -el doctor le dio algunos medicamentos para tranquilizarla, por eso esta tan cansada, su garganta va a estar así por algunos días. Aquel hombre desgraciado debió de haberle apretado muy fuerte.- dijo con una voz triste, -Eres muy afortunada,- mientras sacudía su cabeza.  
-Sí, supongo que lo soy,- dije más para mí que para ella. -Usted sabe quién me trajo, ¿Le han dejado algún nombre?- La mirada fija de la enfermera resolvió duda. -Era el Doctor. Masen.-  
Realmente no había esperado que ella supiera de él. ¿-Usted sabe cómo puedo encontrarlo? Querría agradecerle por haberme salvado la mi vida.- Pedí, llegando a estar más convencida de que si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo me habría convertido en parte de las estadísticas matutinas.

-No puedo decirle donde vive, por razones de privacidad. Solo puedo decirle que él es residente en el Hospital Conmemorativo de los Niños pero pasa por aquí con frecuencia para comprobar algunos pacientes.- contestó. -Volveré para revisarla en unas horas. Trate de descansar,- entonces salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Miré a Alice quien todavía sollozaba. -Necesito encontrarlo. Para agradecerselo.- Dije.

-Nosotros lo haremos, Bella. Pero ahora necesitas descansar.- dijo Jasper en su tono tranquilizador. Cabeceé en aceptación. Él no necesitó decirlo otra vez mientras que sentía los párpados comenzar a cerrarse y entonces la oscuridad me alcanzó.

Estaba despertándome cuando los sonidos en mi habitación comenzaban a ser más agudos. Había un cierto calor en mi cara y mis brazos estaban destapados, abriendo los ojos vi el sol fluir a través de la ventana sobre mi cama. Se sentía maravilloso, como estar metida en un baño caliente de burbujas.

-Buenos días señorita Swan.- Saludó la enfermera cuando abrió la puerta, cargando una carpeta. Era una mujer diferente a la de ayer por la noche.

-Buenos días- contesté roncamente. Llevé por instinto mi mano a mi garganta.

-Vas a estar dolorida por algunos días. Si se siente mejor el doctor dijo que podrían darte de alta esta mañana. ¿Alguna persona podría ayudarle a volver a su casa?- preguntó dulce mientras tocaba las conexiones de la intravenosa que estaban a un lado de mi cama.

-Um, sí, solo necesito llamarla.- dije levemente deslumbrada. Había dormido sin molestias. Debe de haber sido la medicación que me dieron. Tuve los sueños más extraños sobre el hombre que me salvó. Trataba de recordar su rostro pero era como una máscara en blanco, ninguna característica facial y cuando le llamé por nombre él se alejó más de mí por el callejón. Traté de seguirlo pero entonces se lo tragó la oscuridad y tuve que marcharme.

-¿Bella?- Una voz suave, familiar llamó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Alice,- contesté mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se arrojaba sobre mí.

-Alice. Está bien. Estoy bien.- Dije con las cejas levantadas.  
-Lo sé Bella, pero si ese individuo no hubiera…- Le corté  
-ningún 'y si…'. Estoy bien. No hay ninguna necesidad de hablar más de eso. Solo deseo ir a casa.-

-Bien,- ella contestó vacilante mientras que acomodaba el borde de mi manta. -Jasper está aparcando el coche y vendrá en un minuto.-

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento por el mediodía. El proceso del alta del hospital fue más largo de lo previsto puesto que insistieron en escoltarme hacia el estacionamiento en silla de ruedas, aun cuando era perfectamente capaz de caminar. El doctor que atendía me había dado una prescripción para mitigar el dolor y algo que me ayudara a dormir en caso de que me sintiera ansiosa. Si solamente él supiese cuántas veces había visto mi vida a punto de terminar durante mis veinticuatro cortos años en esta tierra. No estaba ansiosa, si agotada, eso era otra historia.

-Alquilé varias películas y dije en el trabajo que hoy no iría.- dijo Alice mientras que saltaba en el sofá al lado de mí.

-No tenías que hacer eso. Estaré bien.- Dije tirando la manta hacia arriba, alrededor de mi cuello.

-Lo sé. Pero quise hacerlo.- Contestó.

-Alice deja de sentirte culpable. Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa.- Dije con esperanzadamente de haberle puesto punto final a un tema que no quería seguir discutiendo. -Solamente deseo encontrar al hombre que me salvó y por lo menos agradecerle personalmente. Sé que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer comparado con lo que él hizo por mí, pero aún así, necesito hacer algo.

-Bien, esa enfermera dijo que él trabaja en el hospital de los niños. Podríamos ir allí mañana y ver si alguna persona nos dice su horario.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras que se levantó para poner una película. Vi los créditos de abertura del diario de Bridget de Jones y sentí de nuevo los párpados cerrándose involuntariamente.

La mañana próxima vino y me sentía como una nueva mujer. Los calmantes al parecer hicieron efecto porque no me moví del sofá toda la noche. Cuando desperté mi garganta estaba considerablemente mejor. Miré alrededor de la sala de estar en busca de Alice, pero no la vi. Caminé lentamente lejos del sofá hacia nuestra pequeña cocina, con la manta sobre mis hombros. Había una nota sobre el refrigerador _- __fui a comprar café y panecillos, volveré en 15´._

Eso era muy dulce de su parte y lo de los panecillos sonaba realmente bien. No había comido mucho ayer.

-¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo? No puedo ir vagando por el hospital y esperar que esté allí- Dije mientras mordía un panecillo.

Alice sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, marcó un número y se lo llevó a su oído. -El número para el Hospital Conmemorativo de los niños de Chicago, IL, por favor.- Ella se detuvo brevemente mientras le comunicaban. -Sí, me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme- dijo con su voz más dulce. -¿Hay un doctor Masen que trabaje allí?- Ella me miraba y cabeceó. -¿Edward? Sí, Edward.- Ella dijo en el acuerdo. No sabíamos su nombre. Edward. Sentía el estómago revolverse. -¿Puede decirme si él está trabajando hoy?

Es un viejo amigo y realmente adoraría pasar y decir hola mientras que estoy en la ciudad.- batió sus pestañas como si la persona en la otra línea pudiese verlas. -Vale, maravilloso. Estaré allí para entonces. Muchas gracias,- cerro su teléfono de golpe. Me senté allí con la respiración agitada mientras que ella le dio otro mordisco al panecillo.

-¡¿Y bien?!

-Él entra al mediodía y estará allí toda la noche.-sonrió hacia mí. Eché un vistazo al reloj del microondas. Eran las diez. Teníamos dos horas para arreglarnos y atravesar toda la ciudad para llegar hospital.

Nos subimos al Volkswagen New Beatle amarillo de Alice. -¿Recuerdas cómo es?- preguntó mientras salíamos de nuestra calle.

Me encogí de hombros, -No realmente. Sé que él era un poco más alto que yo. Recuerdo intentar con dificultad centrarme en su cara cuando me hablaba. Sus ojos eran claros, creo, es difícil de saberse por la oscuridad. Debo haber estado en shock o algo. Recuerdo que su respiración olía realmente bien.- De todas las cosas estúpidas a recordar sobre mi salvador, recordé eso. Típico.

-Llamé a tu profesor y le dije que tienes gripe y no has salido de la cama toda la semana. Ella dijo que no te preocuparas por la reunión y que la llamaras el lunes.- Alice dijo ocasionalmente mientras que ella conducía por la calle principal.

-¡Wow! gracias Alice. Me había olvidado realmente totalmente de ello. Mi cerebro está tan borroso con estos medicamentos.- Dije sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera a oír algo allí dentro. Alice era normalmente de las personas dulces que cuidaban de un amigo. Pero yo sabía que estaba consumida por la culpa de lo qué sucedió, por eso todos los detalles adicionales.

Llegamos al aparcamiento de visitantes del hospital un cuarto de hora pasadas de las doce. No estaba segura del porque, pero mi estomago comenzó a sentirse revuelto nuevamente. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Las palabras de agradecimiento no parecían significar nada comparado con lo que él había hecho por mí.

-¡Oh, la tienda de regalos! Tienes que comprarle algunas flores.- dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunté.

-Sí. No es nada comparado con lo que él hizo por ti, pero tampoco están de más. ¡Y a quien no le gusta recibir flores!-contestó con alegría mientras entraba en la pequeña tienda y comenzaba a inspeccionar los ramos de flores. Caminé hacia ella, sabiendo que no tendría sentido oponerme a su idea. Si ella pensaba que el hombre que arriesgó su propia vida para salvar la mía de un borracho debía recibir flores, que así sea. No tenía ninguna idea mejor.

Pagué las flores, era un ramo mezclado de margaritas, muy alegre. Dado el hecho de que este edificio estaba lleno de enfermos y niños que mueren, parecían totalmente inadecuadas. Caminamos hacia la mujer que se sentaba en los escritorios de la recepción.

-¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar al Dr. Edward Masen?- Pregunté.

Ella echó un vistazo a un documento sobre el escritorio. -El Dr. Masen está en el tercer piso, cardiología pediátrica. Tome los ascensores púrpuras de su izquierda y verá los carteles indicadores cuando salga de ellos.- nos sonrió.

-Gracias.- Contesté mientras que Alice enganchó su brazo minúsculo en el mío para llevarme hacia los elevadores.

-¿Alice, que voy a decirle? Todo lo que tengo son estas estúpidas flores.- Dije mientras que las sacudía a mi lado. Mi estomago estaba lleno de nudos.

-No estoy segura de que puedas decirle mucho Bella, excepto agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ti. Estoy segura de que cualquier persona que se pusiera en peligro a sí misma para salvar a un completo extraño y no quedarse cerca para reclamar su gloria estaría perfectamente feliz con un gracias.- dijo mientras que ponía una mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme, apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el tercer piso. Vimos los carteles que señalaron a la izquierda para el ala cardiaca.

Entonces cuando pasamos a través de un sistema de puertas dobles, nos encontramos con una enfermera sentada en una computadora.

-Disculpe.- dije tímidamente.

-Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Puede usted decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Dr. Edward Masen- Ella no me contestó inmediatamente pero miro el ramo de flores en mi mano luego a la cara de anticipación de Alice y finalmente de nuevo a mí. Ella parecía luchar en una batalla interna sobre si debía decirnos donde estaba o no.

Suspiró profundamente antes de contestar. -El Dr. Masen está adentro con un paciente. Pero si quisieran tomar asiento él debe terminar en apenas algunos minutos.- dijo gesticulando a los tres asientos colocados contra la pared al lado del escritorio.

-Bien, gracias.- Alice y yo nos sentamos y esperamos en silencio. Comencé a mover mi pie nerviosamente mientras que miraba fijamente las flores en mi regazo._ Flores. Qué idea tan estúpida_. Alice me dio con su codo, alcé mi vista y vi a un hombre saliendo de la sala de pacientes por un par de puertas más lejos. Miré a la enfermera y ella asintió levemente con su cabeza. Ese era el Dr. Masen. Era alto. Alice me dio un codazo más fuerte para que me animara. –Bien, Bien- dije quejándome del dolor.

Él estaba parado justo afuera del hall, dejando la carta médica de su paciente. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, parecía profundamente concentrado. No podría ver su cara, estaba levemente de perfil pero él tenía pelo castaño con un mechón levemente ondulado que se inclinaba hacia su rostro. Usaba una bata blanca de doctor y por debajo de esta se veían los pantalones negros y tenía un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. También noté que tenía un pequeño animal de peluche colgando hacia fuera del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Caminé vacilante hasta él. No parecía notar mi acercamiento a medida que continuaba escribiendo en la carta. -Discúlpeme. ¿Dr. Masen?- Dije en una voz tímida. Alzo su cabeza y como predije, tenía el cabello sobre su rostro, me miraba expectante. La primera cosa que noté fueron sus ojos de un color verde intenso, eran hermosos pero tristes.

-No sé si usted me recuerda, mi nombre es Bella Swan. Usted, um… me salvó de ese hombre en el callejón la otra noche.- apenas podía pronunciar las palabras mientras que mi mirada cayó al piso desconectándome de sus ojos. Me hicieron sentir levemente incómoda. Eché un vistazo a su rostro y me desconcertó su expresión. Parecía… ¿enojado?

Continué hablando cuando él no respondió, -Quería agradecerselo. Le traje estas flores.- Extendí las flores hacia él pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlas. Él tenía una expresión incrédula. Me sentía entre una mezcla vergüenza y cólera. ¿Quién no responde a eso o toma las flores que alguien acerca a su rostro?  
Permanecí allí parada por un momento insegura de qué hacer. Sentía como que los minutos pasaban cuando en realidad no habían pasado más de pocos segundos. Mi frustración interna se estaba tornando en ira y sentía las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarme, el alzó su mano y me quitó las flores de las manos.

-Es muy amable de su parte.- Él dijo simplemente. Su voz fue inesperada lisa y profunda. No cambió su expresión facial, que todavía tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Gracias otra vez por hacer eso por mí. Fue muy amable de su parte.- Dije con más confianza. Sintiendo que la conversación iba en ninguna parte comencé a darme la vuelta para irme. Mire a Alice quien me miraba confusa y se levanto de la silla. Reconoció el tono rojizo de ira en mi rostro.

Caminé rápidamente por el pasillo, sintiendo sus ojos en mi espalda. Alice acelero sus pasos para alcanzarme. Llegamos al ascensor y estallé.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Quién responde esa manera? ¿Quién salva a alguien de ser violada o aún peor y entonces apenas lo reconoce cuando ella intenta agradecerlo?- Me metí en el coche, internamente maldiciendo a mi salvador el cual parecía tener alguna clase de desorden social. ¿Cómo ha acabado siendo doctor?

Cerré de golpe la puerta de coche y doblé infantilmente mis brazos a través de mi pecho mientras que esperaba a Alice. Condujimos por algunos minutos en silencio. Sabía que a ella le molestaba viajar en silencio.

-Quizás le tomaste por sorpresa.- comentó dando en el punto justo. Me miró rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo. -Era muy guapo,- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Es un maleducado!

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice me dejo meterme en mi habitación. Comenzaba a calmarme un poco, sintiendo como había hecho todo lo que podía. No solo no podía entender su comportamiento sino que por lo menos podría agradecerme por recordarle. Mientras que descargaba mi cólera, las visiones guardaron todo detalle en mi mente; de su cara, la manera que él se parecía examinarme. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de emoción, como piscinas profundas e indescriptiblemente tristes. Me imaginaba que el trabajo en un hospital de los niños estaría causándole problemas emocionales, especialmente en el ala cardiaca. Cerré mis ojos y deje que me cayera encima el peso de todo el día. Y en medio de la oscuridad apareció su rostro. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero era apuesto. Como si un escultor lo hubiera tallado en mármol. Cada una de las líneas de sus labios y de su definida mandíbula era perfecta.  
Pero no importaba porque al parecer tenía un tornillo suelto.


	3. Extraño

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**Capitulo 2: Extraño**

Para el lunes todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pasé el fin de semana dentro poniéndome al día con el trabajo y la escuela. Estaba en mi segundo año de mi Máster en el Northwestern. Entré para encontrarme con mi profesor, con quien estudiaba y gracias al cielo pude mantener la fachada de que había estado enferma. Normalmente soy una mentirosa horrible, pero esta vez no quería que ninguna persona descubriera lo que me sucedió. Así pues, actué lo mejor posible. La semana voló tranquilamente. Alice, al ver que realmente estaba bien, había estado pasando la mayoría de las noches en el apartamento de Jasper. Era viernes por la tarde y todavía no tenía ninguna idea qué iba a hacer con mi fin de semana.

-¡Hola Bella!-Canturreó Alice mientras entraba por la puerta. Yo estaba en la cocina haciéndome un té.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal el día, querida?- Contesté sonriente.

-Estuvo bien. Contenta de que se haya terminado y haya llegado el fin de semana. Oye, hablando de eso, Jasper va a hacer una fiesta en su apartamento mañana por el día se San Patricio y tu vienes.-dijo con determinación.

-¡Ugh! Alice, sabes que odio las fiestas. No voy bien con esa clase de escenas.- Dije mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el sofá donde ella se había sentado.

-Lo sé. Pero realmente necesitas salir y no va a ser nada grande, apenas algunos amigos del trabajo y su edificio. Algo casual.- conociendo a Alice desde la secundaria, y sus maneras obstinadas, internamente reconocí que no iba a servir de nada discutir.

"Está bien. Pero no vas a vestirme de verde." Dije tan firmemente como pude.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa ahogada, "Tonta Bella"- Dijo mientras que se levantaba del sofá y sacudía su cabeza. Ella iba a vestirme y no había manera de librarme de ella.

La noche de sábado se nos vino encima y Alice y yo comenzamos las preparaciones para los acontecimientos de la noche.

"Creí que dijiste que sería algo casual" dije horrorizada mientras que ella extendía unos pantalones negros y un suéter verde esmeralda de escote en V- que era muy bonito.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco "Lo dije, pero eso no significa que no puedas ir lo mejor vestida posible "Dijo mientras que daba la vuelta a mi alrededor y camina de nuevo a su cuarto. "¡Y no pienses en no secarte el cabello!" gritó desde la habitación. ¡Maldición! Esa muchacha me conocía demasiado bien. Era una seguidora de menos es definitivamente más cuando se trata de arreglarme. No me vestía descuidadamente en vano. Solo optaba por las ropas cómodas y prácticas. Estando en la academia, era difícil justificar un guardarropa costoso donde lo básico de todos eran unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter.

Una vez que me vestí tuve que admitir que valió la pena. Llegamos el apartamento de Jasper una hora y media más tarde, a las ocho en punto. Mientras que salíamos del ascensor, oí el sonido desde bajo, de la música, que golpeaba pesadamente a través de las paredes.

"Nada grande, ¿verdad?"Dije escéptica, mirando a Alice. Abrimos su puerta para descubrir a cerca de cincuenta personas apretadas en su sala de estar y cocina. "Pudo haber crecido un poco desde ayer." Contestó con una expresión de disculpa mientras se movia en busca de Jasper. Cada uno estaba acomodado en pequeños grupos de dos o tres que hablaban. Exploré rápidamente el cuarto y concluí que no conocía a nadie. Genial. Esta iba a ser una noche divertida.

Fui hacia la cocina para conseguir una bebida. "Hola Bella" dijo Jasper con Alice a su lado, su brazo firmemente alrededor de su pequeña cintura. "Hola Jasper. Qué reunión te has montado "Comenté mientras que fruncía mi ceño a Alice, quien me dio una vergonzosa mueca.

"Sí, ya sabes como es. Invitas a uno y vienen todos. A propósito, ¿Cómo te sientes?"Preguntó consideradamente. Siempre fue muy dulce conmigo.

"Bien, como nueva, gracias"Dije mientras que me servía una copa de vino blanco. Jasper se inclinó hacia abajo y le susurró algo al oído de Alice mientras que ella reía nerviosamente como una colegiala. Su obvio afecto solía hacerme sentir incómoda, y posiblemente un poco celosa, pero ahora me había acostumbrado a eso. Eran como dos guisantes en una vaina. Uno no tendría sentido sin el otro.

Salí de la cocina hacia la sala de estar en donde algunos huéspedes jugaban al Guitar Hero en la Wii. Divisé una silla vacía cerca de la ventana y comencé a caminar hacia ella para mirar la nieve, cuando me quede helada en mi lugar. Parado al lado de la ventana, con su espalda al gentío, estaba el Dr. Masen. No podría ver su cara, pero reconocería ese pelo en cualquier lugar. Había visto ese pelo en mis sueños cada noche esta semana - ese pelo e incredulidad, su expresión de molestia. Sentí una onda de ansiedad golpeándome y creí que iba a vomitar.

Fui nuevamente a la cocina en donde Alice y Jasper estaban. "Bella ¿Qué sucede? Parece que estas por sentirte mal "Preguntó casi frenética. La miré y entonces mis ojos pasaron de la cocina a la sala nuevamente.

"¡Oh!" Contestó con casi tanta sorpresa como yo. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar."¿Estás segura?"Asentí otra vez.

"¿De quién habláis?" preguntó Jasper cuándo nos vio mirar la cabeza del hombre. Alice le señaló con su mano mientras le susurraba al oído. Su rostro se lleno de la misma sorpresa que la nuestra."¿Ese es el que te salvo y luego fue tan rudo contigo?"Preguntó dudoso.

Asentí otra vez, todavía intentando echar la bilis atrás en mi garganta. Desde que le había visto en el hospital la semana pasada, mis sensaciones fueron de la cólera a la frustración a la confusión y entonces simplemente a la vergüenza. Quizá una vez que consiguió darme una buena mirada se dio cuenta de que no era alguien realmente digno de ser salvado, que no era nada especial. Lo sabía con certeza. Ahora estaba convencida de que él tampoco.

"No sé su apellido. Vino con mi amigo Emmett que vive arriba. Solo me dijo que su nombre era Edward y que Emmett era su cuñado. No ha hablado con ninguna persona excepto a Emmett desde que llego aquí."Dijo Jasper pasando sus ojos de Alice a mí. Miraba a Edward, aun inmóvil mirando fuera de la ventana a la ciudad, obviamente la fiesta solo ocurría a pocos pies de él.

"¡Hola Emmett!"Oí a Jasper llamar alguien detrás de mí.

"Sí "Respondió la profunda voz. Me di la vuelta para ver a un hombre muy grande, musculoso, con una mueca asombrosamente infantil. Levanté el cuello al darme la vuelta para verle mientras entraba a la cocina.

"¿El apellido de tu cuñado es Masen?" preguntó Jasper.  
Emmett asintió, "Sip, el Dr. Edward Masen. ¿Por qué?" sus cejas se juntaron por la confusión mientras miraba a Jasper y luego pasó sus ojos de Alice a mí.

"Bueno parece que es quien le salvo la vida ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre eso?" inquirió Jasper.

"¿De verdad? ¿Edward?" Contestó Emmett confuso, "Quiero decir, sé que él es buen doctor y todo eso, pero héroe no lo utilizaría como termino para él. A veces parece que le tiene miedo hasta a su propia sombra" Me miro dándome una mueca.

"Hola, soy Emmett "dijo extendiendo su enorme y gruesa mano.

"Hola, Bella" Dije tímidamente probando mi voz para asegurarse de que solo el sonido era todo lo que iba a salir. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. "Hey Edward, hay alguien aquí que te conoce." gritó Emmett hacia la otra sala. Sentí el rubor en mi rostro, cuando Edward se dio la vuelta con la mayor gracia posible, miró a Emmett y luego sus ojos se fijaron en mí. La cantidad de cambios que ocurrieron en su expresión, en los pocos segundos que nuestros ojos se conectaron, fueron difíciles de comprender. Primero, obviamente sorpresa, después un flash de lo que creí que era cólera y finalmente adivinaría que a la indiferencia – era totalmente inexpresiva. Estaba segura de cuál era la expresión de mi rostro; incredulidad.

Sentía la enorme mano de Emmett agitándose sobre mí, hacia Edward, indicándole que viniera a la cocina. Me di vuelta rápidamente hacia Alice"Oh Dios Alice. Está viniendo hacia aquí. ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?"Pregunté frenéticamente mientras me tomaba de un sorbo el resto de mi vino. Ella me miraba con sus ojos abiertos y sacudía su cabeza ante la incertidumbre.

Edward entró en la cocina y fijó su mirada en la mía. Intenté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad apartar la vista, recordar que estaba enojada con él por cómo había actuado y que él obviamente no me veía como una 'damisela en apuros', pero no podía. Era incapaz de mirar lejos de sus llamativos ojos. Parecían que me atrapaban, incluso con su incrédula expresión.

"Edward, creo que conoces a Bella" dijo Emmett con una mueca, como si hubiera una broma privada de la que no estaba enterada. "y esta es su compañera de piso, Alice, la novia de Jasper" dijo Emmett mientras que extendía su mano a cada uno de nosotros. Entonces apoyó una mano en el hombro de Edward, que era casi tan alto como él "Escuché que ahora tenemos un héroe en la familia" dijo con una pequeña risa ahogada.

Edward soltó un "Humph, apenas" Mientras que apartaba su mirada de mi y la dejó caer al suelo, metiendo sus manos en bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

"Vamos, No seas modesto Eddie. Jasper me dijo lo que hiciste por Bella y fue bastante noble de tu parte" dijo Emmett con más sinceridad.

Los ojos de Edward se levantaron lentamente del suelo para encontrarse mi expectante rostro "No hice nada que cualquier persona no haría si vieron lo que sucedía" dijo en una voz seria, apenas un susurro, como si hablara para el mismo. Noté una pequeña mueca que jugaba en su cincelado rostro. Sentía como si me estuvieran sacando el aire mientras observaba sus hermosas facciones.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme. ¡No Bella! ¡¡El fue descortés!! Finalmente rompí su mirada y me di la vuelta para llenar mi copa de vino.  
-Bien, gracias por hacer eso por mi amiga. No puedo decirle lo agradable que fue recibir una llamada del hospital en lugar de la morgue. - dijo Alice con sinceridad. El asintió con su cabeza despreocupadamente.

Emmett le sacudió su hombro un poco "Edward no es un hombre de muchas palabras" dijo bromeando, pero podía notar que le importaba. Edward miraba a su cuñado con una expresión exasperada. Me concentré en beber mi vino mientras luchaba una batalla interna. Hubo algunos momentos de silencio y entonces Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a hablar de las últimas posiciones del baloncesto.

"¿Señorita Swan? ¿Podría hablar con usted por un momento?" Alcé mis ojos para encontrarme con el rostro expectante de Edward, entonces mire rápidamente a Alice, quien se veía tan confundida como yo.

"Um, seguro" Balbuceé mientras que él se daba la vuelta para salir de la cocina y caminaba hacia el pasillo donde la música no hacia tanto ruido.

Me paré algunos pasos lejos de él mientras se inclinaba contra la pared, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones nuevamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que quería - mi obstinado cerebro me recordaba cómo me había molestado su desagradecida reacción aquel día en el hospital.

"Quería disculparme con usted… por cómo me comporté la semana pasada en el hospital" Su cabeza estaba agachada mientras hablaba, su pelo se sacudió un poco con sus movimientos. Entonces sus ojos se alzaron, atrapándome. "Fue… deplorable"

Espera, ¿él se estaba disculpando? En mi silencio, él continuó. "Solo me tomó por sorpresa. Simplemente no creí volverla a ver, menos en mi hospital" Él se detuvo brevemente. De nuevo sentí que me estaba quitando todo el aire con su profunda voz y la inimaginable penetración de su mirada. "Bien, lo siento y espero que pueda perdonarme. Normalmente no suelo comportarme de tan mala forma" dijo con esa misma mueca misteriosa.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente por un momento, insegura de cómo contestarle. Sentía que el vino entorpecía mis pensamientos. "Sentía como si necesitara confirmarle que debía haber ido a su trabajo así. Solo que no sabía encontrar las palabras adecuadas…para agradecerle." ¿Por qué me disculpaba con él? Sabía por qué, me sentía como si no pudiese permanecer enfadada con él. Todo lo que podría hacer era admirar su magnífico rostro.

El sacudió su cabeza permitiendo que su pelo se revolviera. "No me des las gracias, por favor. Como dije, no hice nada que cualquier persona hubiera hecho" dijo con toda seriedad.

"Oh, no creo" me encogí de hombros. "realmente hay mucha gente mala en este mundo. Creo que su puño hizo contacto con la cara de uno de ellos esa noche" Dejé escapar una pequeña risa ahogada, aligerando un poco mi humor mientras que miraba intencionalmente a sus manos. Noté que tenía un pequeño rasguño en sus nudillos, asumí que a causa de esa noche.

Esperando que no fuera del tipo de los que iban peleándose por las noches para sentirse un hombre.

"Gracias señorita Swan, por aceptar mis disculpas. Me he sentido terrible desde ese día"

"Oh por favor, llámeme Bella" Sonreí. "Así pues, ahora que hemos despejado el aire, ¿amigos?"

"Está bien, Bella" El sonido de mi nombre pronunciado por su voz era como un profundo y lírico beso para mis oídos "Me gustaría mucho que seamos amigos…pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Creo que no seré un buen amigo" Sentí mi corazón caer a mi estómago. "Fue agradable volver a verla, en mejores circunstancias, pero tengo que irme. Tengo un turno vespertino en el hospital. Que termina bien entrada la noche" dijo inclinando su cabeza levemente, pero nunca rompió nuestra mirada. Sentía de nuevo todo inexplicable y borroso. Entonces apartó su vista hacia Emmett que estaba en la cocina.

"Sí, usted también "agité mi mano levemente mientras que se dio vuelta para despedirse de su cuñado. Emmett aparecía estar contando una historia entretenida, sus brazos se sacudían sobre las cabezas de todos, y su risa llenaba el apartamento. Me quede recostada contra la pared mirando la conversación del otro cuarto. Alice me vio y se separó de los brazos de Jasper para venir hacia mí.

"¿Qué te dijo?"preguntó con un tono cauteloso. No le contesté, atenta a Edward que estaba de pie en la cocina, a un lado de Emmett, seguramente esperando a que terminase con su historia para irse. Habíamos intercambiado muy pocas palabras pero no podía quitar mis ojos de él. Había algo indescriptible sobre él.

"¿Hola? tierra a Bella" dijo Alice apoyando firmemente sus manos en sus caderas.

"Um, él solo quería…" Mis ojos lo seguían desde la cocina hacia la sala. Sentía mi cuello girándose involuntariamente mientras el caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Bella! ¿Él quería qué?"

"Oh, lo siento. El se disculpó por ser tan grosero en el hospital. Dijo que le tome por sorpresa y que no esperaba verme otra vez" Acabé rápidamente. No le conté, a propósito, la parte donde decía que no quería ser mi amigo, o mejor dicho que no sería un buen amigo. No estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía reacciona a eso, así que lo guardé para una posterior evaluación.

"Bien, eso fue agradable de su parte. Fue muy grosero ese día. ¿Le perdonaste"

"Sí, por supuesto. ¡¿Qué más iba a decir…que me había molestado tanto que soñé con él todas las noches durante una semana?!" dije exasperada.

"¡No me contaste eso!" reclamó Alice. "¿Qué clase de sueños eran?" preguntó intrigada.

"Alice, no eran nada de eso. No sé. Realmente no los recuerdo. Olvídate de lo que dije. Me voy a casa. Ese vino se fue derecho a mi cabeza."

"¿Si llamo a un taxi estarás bien? Quiero quedarme esta noche con Jasper" dijo rogándome con sus ojos. "Pero solo si estás de acuerdo" añadió rápidamente.

"Sí, eso está bien. Dile que estaré afuera en dos minutos" Alice se fue a hacer la llamada al taxi.

Cuando llegué a casa, me quite la ropa mientras caminaba a mi dormitorio, finalmente me lancé en la cama solamente con mi ropa interior. El vino, conjuntamente con no comer, me había dejado una extraña sensación y sucumbí rápidamente al sueño. Cuando cerré mis ojos, las visiones del rostro de Edward destellaban ante mí, alternando entre la de desconcierto y esa impresionante sonrisa. En las pocas palabras que habíamos intercambiado, había sentido mí corazón acelerarse y pararse a los pocos minutos. Era extraño.


	4. Comida china para llevar

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

Hola aquí vengo una vez más con otro capi,

espero que os guste:

**Capitulo 3: Comida china para llevar**

Durante la próxima semana volví a enfrascarme en mi trabajo escolar. Estaba comenzando las fases de mi tesis de magisterio y no dejaba de pensar sobre lo amedrentador del proceso, querría enterrar mi cabeza en algún sitio, independientemente de que eso pudiese retrasarme. No estaba realmente segura de cómo había llegado a este curso, pero de repente completar todo el programa del Comparative Literature parecía que era más de lo que podía abarcar. Y pensar que cuando empecé me había imaginado continuando con el programa del doctorado. Hah, sí, seguro.

"Alice ¿estás en casa?" la llamé caminando por el apartamento el viernes siguiente. No hubo respuesta. Supuse que no estaba. ¿Qué podía hacer durante el resto del día? Eran solo las dos y no podría soportar rendirme a mi trabajo ahora mismo. Mi amiga del colegio Angela me había dado un nuevo libro para que le echase un vistazo. Tal vez podría ir a la cafetería y comenzarlo, mientras espero a que Alice llegue a casa y me diga lo que voy a hacer el resto de la noche. Triste, lo sé, pero así eran las cosas.

Abandoné mi apartamento diez minutos más tarde y caminé tres manzanas hasta nuestra cafetería favorita, The Grind (N/T: sería algo así como El molinillo pero queda más guay en inglés xD) Cuando daba la vuelta la última esquina, sentí vibrar mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

"Hola, Alice" contesté caminando.

"¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Yendo hacia la cafetería a leer un rato. Evito mi trabajo. Pero es viernes por la tarde y no soy capaz de seguir adelante. Sufriré daños cerebrales" reí entre dientes.

"¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?" preguntó de forma casual, pero noté un motivo oculto en su voz. Sabía que esa voz era demasiado inocente.

"¡Ajá, me conoces, Alice! Si tú no tienes ni idea de mis planes es que no tengo ninguno"

"Eso es cierto. Muy bien. Entonces tengo un proyecto para nosotras. ¡Iremos a una cita doble!" exclamó y yo gemí.

"Alice, por favor, no. No puedo hacerlo otra vez, esto nunca sale bien. Evítame la agonía" respondí con mi tono infantil.

"No, Bella. Hace mucho que no has estado en compañía del sexo opuesto. Jasper me dijo que es un tipo del trabajo realmente agradable, Tyler, que es nuevo en la ciudad. Sé que los últimos no han sido tu príncipe azul, pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. ¿No quieres encontrar a alguien con quien puedas estar para siempre, como Jasper y yo?" Oh, ahora concluía con eso. Ella sabía que tenía muchas ganas de encontrar a esa persona. Pero no me iba a liar solo porque aun no la hubiese encontrado.

Tomó mi silencio como una aceptación."Nos encontraremos con ellos a las ocho fuera del Mex. Y no intentes discutir conmigo, irás. Te veré en nuestro apartamento a las seis."

"Bien, ¡Adiós!"Gemí cerrando el teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo.

Mis tres últimas citas habían sido un completo desastre. Aburridos, groseros y encima poco atractivos. Durante los dos meses pasados ni siquiera me había molestado en buscar a alguien. No merecía el tormento que me causaba. Pero si no obedecía a Alice ahora, tendría que escucharla durante toda una semana. En comparación, una tarde no parecía tan mala como una semana de tortura.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería y entré.

"Hola, Bella ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"Me preguntó Peter, el propietario del lugar. Peter era de finales de los años veinte y tenía una fachada desaliñada, que le hacía un hombre adorable, camisas de franela y todo.- definitivamente se veía más como alguien de la costa occidental que de la llanura central de EEUU, por eso trabajé para él.

"No demasiado. Solo estaba enterrada en el trabajo de la escuela, intentando comenzar mi tesis. Pensé que estaría bien desconectar y empezar este libro que Angela me ha prestado." Contesté mientras lo sujetaba.

"He oído que es bueno. Se lee rápido. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

"Un café, por favor"

Peter trajo mi café cuando estuvo hecho y fui a instalarme en mi silla favorita de cuero, en la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Di un sorbo a mi bebida y suspiré feliz cuando abrí el libro y crujió, adoré ese sonido. Con los ojos cerrados llevé el libro hasta mi nariz para oler el papel nuevo y crujiente- ah, puro gozo.

"¿Bella?"Su voz aterciopelada hizo que saliese de mi ensoñación como si me hubiesen lanzado un cubo de agua fría. Mis ojos se abrieron automáticamente por la sorpresa y despacio se enfocaron para ver a Edward frente a mí.

"Hola… Edward… ¿cómo estás?"Logré tartamudear intentando dominarme, puse el libro sobre mi regazo. Inexplicablemente mi corazón latía desbocado al verle de nuevo. La idea de que él no quisiese ser mi amigo intentó abrirse paso, pero la ignoré.  
"Estoy bien, gracias ¿te importa si me huno a ti?"Preguntó señalando la silla que estaba junto a mí. Mi cerebro se congeló ¿me importa? No estaba segura. No conseguí pensar con rapidez la razón de por qué no, así que asentí.

"Por supuesto que no, por favor" Dobló su largo cuerpo con gracia sobre la silla de cuero.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que di otro sorbo a mi café.

"¿Vienes a menudo por aquí?" preguntó de forma casual. Asentí poniendo la taza en la mesa.  
"A dos manzanas de aquí está el apartamento de Alice y mío ¿y tú?"

"En realidad, esta es mi primera vez. Había pasado unas cuantas veces por aquí y quería entrar, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente. Al fin tengo un día libre.

"Tú estás en el programa de residencia, ¿verdad?" dije recordando lo que dijo la enfermera.  
Él asintió con la cabeza"

"segundo año"

"¿Y estás especializado en pediatría?"

"Cardiología pediátrica en realidad. He si do muy afortuna al ser aceptado en el programa del Children's Memorial del noreste" dijo con seriedad.

"Wow, es impresionante. Cardiología pediátrica. ¿Qué hizo que te especializaras en eso?"No tenía idea de qué era lo que le había llamado a esa formidable profesión y mucho menos a tener la responsabilidad de operar a niños del corazón.

Edward tomó un sorbo de su café y bajando la taza se echó hacia atrás, sosteniendo la taza firmemente con sus largos dedos, descansando sobre su pierna. Él vaciló, asumí que estaba decidiendo.

"No tienes por qué contestarme si no quieres. No pretendía curiosear." Mi voz se apagó por la vergüenza y mis ojos quedaron fijos en mi taza, mientras manoseaba la tapa del libro, pero él me detuvo.

"No, no lo sientas. No me importa. Solo es que hace mucho que no he hablado de ello" Suspiró antes de continuar" Cuando era más joven sufría una enfermedad del corazón y tuvieron que intervenirme a corazón abierto. En aquel tiempo era un procedimiento muy avanzado, pero tuvo éxito y salvó mi vida. De otra manera, yo podría haber estado en la lista de trasplantes durante años. En pediatría los donantes viables son escasos." Dijo melancólicamente, sus ojos verdes me atraían brillando a la luz variable de la cafetería.

Otra vez sentí que iba hacia ellos como un drogadicto a su heroína- era inevitable." Cuando decidí seguir los pasos de mi padre y hacerme médico, sabía que este era el campo en el que me quería especializar."Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

No estaba segura de qué decir. Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiese elegido su trabajo por una razón tan emocional. Un cardiólogo pediátrico y un héroe modesto, ah, y asombrosamente guapo. ¿Cuál es el truco?

"¿En cuanto a ti? ¿Qué haces?" preguntó con un tono que dejaba claro que le interesaba que no solo pretendía ser cortés.

"Estoy en mi segundo año de magisterio del programa de Comparative Literature del noroeste" De repente mi tarea no parecía tan intimidante.

"Esa es una carrera interesante de estudio" Comentó sinceramente.

"Bien, lo he encontrado interesante hasta ahora, además da más trabajo del que había pensado. Cuando empecé aspiraba a conseguir el doctorado, pero ahora no estoy tan segura."

Traté de alejar la atención de mí persona, nunca me había sentido cómoda hablando de mí" El padre de Alice, mi compañera de piso, también es médico, aunque él la practica en general, creo. Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti, seguiste los pasos de tu padre." Añadí.

En cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir de mi boca, vi como su mano se apretaba en torno a la taza de café y su mirada se volvía ausente, distante, como cuando lo encontré en el hospital. Me senté allí durante un momento, insegura de lo que había dicho o hecho mal.

Comencé a abrir mi boca para pedir disculpas.

"Lo siento, Bella. Me tengo que ir." Dijo bruscamente levantándose precipitadamente. Antes que yo pudiera contestar, él se alejaba por las puertas de cristal de la cafetería. Me quedé allí paralizada con la boca ligeramente abierta por el shock. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Una vez más las lágrimas traicionaba mi enfado. Las obligué a que siguiese su camino por los lados de mis ojos. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, sintiendo todos los ojos del lugar fijos en mí, pero no sentí nada.

Me levanté recogí mis cosas y caminé de nuevo las pocas manzanas que había hasta mi apartamento.

Cuando metí la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, mi sangre todavía estaba frenética, para mi mortificación.

Examinaba cada palabra para ver donde me había equivocado.

"¡Bella! estas en casa ¿lista para comenzar a prepararte para la cita?" Gorjeó Alice desde la cocina mientras yo lanzaba mis llaves y mi bolso sobre una mesa. Me desplomé sobre el sofá tapándome la cara con las manos. La conversación había ido bien, sin bromas, pero había sido interesante, natural. Después de la sorpresa de verle de nuevo, jamás habría pensado que pudiese suceder, aunque realmente lo estuviese deseando, estaba muy feliz cuando él estaba presente, eufórica en realidad. Me encontré recordado cada movimiento que había hecho mientras hablaba, como sus labios se contraían cuando hablaba. El arco de sus cejas cuando cambiaba su expresión, los tonos de su voz profunda y aterciopelada. Estaba embelesada, y entonces, se fue.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Alice cuando salió de la cocina con dos copas de vino. No podía soportar la idea de presentarme esta noche en otra cita a ciegas.

Ella resopló ante mi silencio" ¡vamos, Bella! Dímelo o te obligaré, y sabes por experiencia que no te gustará." Agitó un dedo en mi cara. Una vez, en la universidad, intenté ocultarle información sobre una gran cita, solo para ver su reacción. Solo puedo decir, que nunca volví a intentarlo.

Quité las manos de mi cara, agarré la copa de vino que ella me ofrecía y le di un trago. Mis ojos sumisos fijos en el delgado borde de la copa. Alice se sentó pacientemente a mi lado mientras revisaba mis opciones. Ella tenía razón, podía conseguir a la fuerza lo que quería, y se podría decir que siempre lo hacía.

"Pasé el día con Edward Masen en The Grind" Llevé mis ojos a su rostro expectante.

"¿Y?" dijo haciendo un gesto con su pequeña mano.

"Manteníamos una conversación agradable… realmente agradable, entonces él se levantó bruscamente y se marchó, más bien huyó." Tomé otro sorbo de vino. Tan enfadada como estaba por su forma de actuar, todavía se me aceleraba el corazón al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de él.

"¿No te dijo porqué?"

"Dijo: Lo siento, Bella, me tengo que ir. Pero antes de que pudiera responder él ya se encontraba en la calle. Y ni siquiera estábamos sentados el uno frente al otro; Nos encontrábamos en mi asiento favorito, con el respaldo de cuero" Alice aprecia los detalle.

"Bien ¿de qué hablabais cuando pasó eso?"

"Hablábamos de su trabajo y mi escuela. Él está en su segundo año de residente como cardiólogo pediátrico. Hice un comentario sobre que sus padres deberían de sentirse orgulloso de él, puesto que había dicho que su padre también era médico."Alice hico una mueca cuando terminé.

"¿Qué?"

"Después de que te marchases de la fiesta la semana pasada, Emmett nos contó que Edward y su hermana Rosalie habían perdido a sus padres cuando eran adolescentes, dijo que tenían dieciocho años cuando ellos murieron" Dijo en voz baja.

"¿En serio? ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Dije lo peor que podría haber dicho!" Grité golpeándome en la frente.

"Bella, no lo sabías. Emmett no dijo cómo sucedió, solo que estuvieron solos y que él y Rosalie no se llevan demasiado bien.

"No respondí. Mi mente volvía una y otra vez a la pregunta sobre sus padres.

"¿Te gusta, eh?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Yo…yo, no lo sé. No puedo explicarlo. Me siento atraída por él… suena estúpido. Esto ahora no importa ¿por qué lo preguntas?

"Sin querer, pudiste nombrarle la semana pasada" Comentó casualmente llevándose la copa de vino a los labios.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunté aunque ya lo sabía antes de terminar la pregunta- hablé de él en mis sueños. Había soñado con él varias veces la semana pasada. Destellos de su cara cuando fui perseguida en aquél callejón. Sentí el familiar calor invadir mis mejillas debido a la vergüenza."No se lo habrás dicho a Jasper ¿verdad?" sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

Torcí la boca en una mueca "Por favor, no me hagas ir a esa cita. Realmente no seré yo esta noche" hice mi mejor puchero. Arrugó su pequeña nariz, considerándolo." Supongo que no podrás ir si estás enferma" dijo con un guiñó, sentí como mi cara se relajaba y una sonrisa aparecía por primera vez en ella desde que Edward se marchó tan bruscamente. Articulé un gracias y di otro sorbo de vino. Me lanzó una mirada de me debes una y entró en su cuarto para cambiarse. Probablemente tendría que sucumbir a un día entero de compras, pero valía la pena tener esa noche para mí.

Me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá y comencé a sobre analizar mi conversación con Edward y como lo había estropeado con lo de sus padres, aun cuando yo no supiese nada, la mirada de sus ojos era difícil de olvidar. Es como si la mera mención de ellos, todos esos años más tarde, todavía le causase un dolor físico que estoy segura que él experimentó cuando supo lo que les había ocurrido. Yo era afortunada al no haber sufrido aquél grado de pena ya que mis padres estaban vivos y no recordaba a mis abuelos.

Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación." Bien, ya estoy. Jasper ha llamado a Tyler y le dijo que estabas enferma. Le dije a Jasper que habías tenido un día realmente malo en la escuela y que no abrías sido una buena compañía de todos modos." Dijo cogiendo sus llaves y el bolso de la mesa junto a la puerta." ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Mis padres te invitaron durante la próxima semana de Semana Santa. No admito escusas, hace mucho tiempo que no te ven."

"Es muy amable por su parte. Diles que estoy impaciente." Contesté sinceramente encantada con volver a ver a Carlisle y Esme. Ellos viven más cerca, en Rockfort (Illinois) que mis padres. Habían sido algo así como mis padres sustitutos. Pasábamos casi todos los fines de semana en su casa, durante mi último año de instituto.

Su mano estaba sobre la puerta, lista para marcharse, cuando rápidamente se giró y tras pensarlo preguntó." ¿Vas a llamarlo?"

"¿A quién, a Edward?" pregunté de forma irónica.

"Sí, Edward" puso los ojos en blanco.

"Um, no. Creo que soy la última persona con al que quiere hablar en estos instantes" Al admitir esto mi mal humor volvió. También sabía que una parte de mí, una obstinada que se empeñaba en luchar, no quería ninguna otra cosa que no fuese hablar con él.

Alice no respondió, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y se marchó a su cita con Jasper. ¿Qué iba a hacer el resto de la noche? El que estuviese hambrienta no ayudaba en nada a mi mal humor. Me levanté del sofá y llamé a mi restaurante chino favorito y ordené mi pedido, tenía veinte minutos hasta que llegaran. Decidí darme una ducha para relajarme y limpiar mi culpa.

Cuando el agua hizo su magia sobre mis músculos tensos, mi mente vagó hasta Edward. De las tres veces que le había visto su comportamiento había sido imprevisible por no decir cobarde. Tal vez era un desequilibrado y se pasó con su medicación. No, de lo contrario no le dejarían operar a los niños del corazón, o eso espero. Intenté pasar por alto su grosería, pero no pude. Había algo que me impedía poner la mano en el fuego por él, pero nunca había querido conocer tanto a alguien como a Edward Masen. Aunque probablemente él me odiase en este momento.

Me sequé a toda prisa y me deslicé en mis pantalones de yoga favoritos y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello en V, lista para una noche con el canal de surf. En ese momento sonó el timbre del portal.

"Hola, está abierto." Dije presionando el botón del telefonillo. Se me hizo la boca agua al pensar en el rollito de primavera que estaba subiendo. Hubo un ligero golpe de luz frente a la puerta del piso. Cogí mi monedero y abrí la puerta teatralmente.

Jadeé. Allí en el rellano estaba Edward- una imagen de perfección en chaqueta de cuero negra y vaqueros, sosteniendo un ramo de flores, y con una sonrisa tímida bailando en su cara.

"Hola, Bella" mi nombre en su boca sonaba tan dulce como la miel. Me quedé allí con la boca ligeramente abierta y el pelo mojado y sin peinar "siento venir sin avisar"

"Ah, eh, está bien. Solo es que pensaba que eras otra persona" tartamudeé. Mi corazón latía como si acabase de correr la maratón por toda la ciudad de Nueva York.

"Es viernes por la noche, desde luego que tienes planes. Siento entrometerme. Puedo volver en otro momento" Dijo suavemente. Antes de que pudiese terminar, sacudí mi cabeza.

"No" reí entre dientes "no tengo planes más que comer comida china y sentarme en el sofá. Por favor, pasa." Él me miró vacilante cuando me aparté para dejarlo pasar. Al final decidió que decía la verdad y entró en el apartamento.

"¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?"

"Le pedí a Emmett que se lo preguntase a Jasper" Dijo suavemente. Estuvimos en el hall un largo momento. No podía comprender qué hacía aquí, en mi apartamento, con un ramo de flores, le miré asombrada. Tal vez tenía una cita con alguien del edificio, pensé sin convicción.

"Bella, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta tarde. Mi comportamiento fue deplorable. Estaba disfrutando de nuestra charla no debería haberme marchado tan bruscamente. Parece como si cada vez que nos encontramos tuviese que pedirte perdón por mis comportamientos groseros, y lo siento otra vez por eso." Tomó un profundo aliento. "traje esto para ti, con la esperanza de hacer las paces" me dio el ramo de lo que parecían orquídeas blancas.

"Por favor, Edward. No es necesario que te disculpes, no debería haber nombrado a tus padres. No sabía que los habías perdido." Dije suavemente, me costó sostenerle la mirada así que la bajé al suelo.

"Bella, tu no tenias por qué saberlo y a pasado bastante tiempo no debería ser algo que me paralizase, pero lo hace." Hubo un silencio en el que el aire pareció espesarse dos pies (lo que aquí seria 1.86e+3 Cm) entre nosotros- entonces un ruidoso golpe en la puerta hizo que mi corazón palpitase asustado.

"Disculpa" dije pasando a su lado para abrir la puerta. En el proceso me llegó su perfume mezclado con el olor de su chaqueta de cuero, era realmente embriagador. Él se adentró en la sala de estar mientras yo pagaba por la comida.

Cerré la puerta y fui al salón "¿Has cenado? He pedido mucha" dije levantando la bolsa marrón.

"¿Estás segura? No quiero imponerte mi presencia" Contestó con seriedad.

"Por supuesto que sí. Siéntate, yo voy a buscar unos platos y un florero para las poner las flores."

Volví a la sala de estar, deteniéndome antes brevemente frente al espejo del pasillo. Pasé una mano por mi pelo, pero no había mucho que hacer, pensé. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá. Su chaqueta cubría el reposabrazos de la silla de al lado. Vestía una simple camisa blanca y vaqueros oscuros, pero de algún modo su aspecto me atontó.

Le di un plato y cubiertos. Saqué la comida de la bolsa y la puse en la mesita frente al sofá. Tomé el ramo de flores y lo coloqué en el florero sobre la mesa de al lado.

"Muchas gracias, son preciosas ¿orquídeas?"

"Sí, y de nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Comenzaba a sentir más confianza desde que nos encontrábamos en mi territorio y, probablemente, porque no me odiaba a muerte.

"Ya sabes, Edward, tienes suerte de que no sea una persona rencorosa. Sé que me has salvado y todo eso, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que quieres deshacerte de mí." Dije sonriendo con satisfacción cuando ingerí la comida.

Él se rió entre dientes." Tienes razón. Tal vez estoy intentando eliminar la imagen de súper héroe que Emmett creó." Esa concesión hizo que riese. Comimos en silencio mientras un capítulo repetido de Friends salía por la televisión. De vez en cuando le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando terminamos recogí los platos y los dejé en el fregadero.

"Lo siento, Edward. No te pregunté si querías algo de beber." pregunté sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

"Si tienes una cerveza – eso estaría bien."

Regresé con la botella de cerveza y se la di "Gracias" Y puse una botella de vino sobre la mesa. Me senté de rodillas en el sofá a su lado. Tuve que necesitar de todo mi autocontrol para no cruzar el trecho de sofá que nos separaba y tocarle la cara, ascender por sus curvas cinceladas y dejar que mis dedos se enredasen con su cabello cobrizo, despeinado.

"¿De dónde eres, Bella?" Preguntó Edward dirigiendo toda la fuerza de su mirada sobre mí. Estuve atrapada unos momentos por su mirada que no me di cuenta de lo que me preguntaba. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme." Nací en una pequeña ciudad de Washington, en Forks, pero mis padres se divorciaron cuando aún era pequeña y crecí en Phoenix."

"¿Por qué viniste a Chicago?" preguntó tras darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

"Alice y yo nos conocimos en mi último año de instituto cuando volví a Forks. Mi madre se había vuelto a casar y decidí darles cierto espacio y vivir con mi padre por un tiempo. Nos hicimos mejores amigas, y ella estaba buscando universidades en Chicago debido a que su padre se trasladaba aquí por su trabajo. Yo no miraba ninguna ciudad en particular así que solo busqué algo por el noroeste. Fui aceptada en BA (Britsh Academia) y allí completé mi educación. Después de eso me tomé un año para trabajar y decidir qué hacer. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que me gustaba la academia y decidí estudiar magisterio." Terminé encogiéndome de hombros. Internamente reconocí que puse poca resolución en todo el asunto. Más bien parecía que había caído en un lugar y me había adaptado a él. Edward continuó haciéndome preguntas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. A veces debía apartar la mirada pues su fuerza era tan abrasadora que parecía que podía llegar a mi alma, mientras mi corazón revoloteaba por su proximidad.

Después de dos horas de cómoda conversación, aunque no trivial, sentí como si ya no pudiese seguir hablando, y mucho menos sobre mí.

"Edward, me siento fatal. Todo lo que he hecho es monopolizar la conversación sobre mí. Cuéntame algo de ti ¿Eres de Chicago?" pregunté mientras inconscientemente me acercaba más a él.

"Sí, nací y crecí aquí. Mi hermana Rosalie y su marido Emmett, que ya tuviste el placer de conocer en la fiesta del otro día." Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa." viven aquí, también. Ellos son mi única familia. Emmett y yo somos íntimos."

"¿Tu hermana y tú no estáis muy unidos?" pregunté con cautela.

Pasó la mano a través de su pelo antes de responder."No, no estamos demasiado unidos."Inclinó levemente su cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual.

No sabía que decir. Realmente quería saberlo, no curiosidad, era evidente que el recuerdo de sus padres todavía era muy doloroso.

"Bella" Dijo suavemente sin levantar la cabeza."Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo y que cambie el modo en que piensas en mí. Es la parte de quien soy, aunque me gustaría no tener razón, ni tener que decírtelo, pero realmente me gustaría volver a verte. Me siento sorprendentemente atraído por ti, más que con cualquiera que haya conocido antes.

"Edward" Murmuré suavemente. No había nada que él pudiese decir que cambiase mi opinión sobre él. Yo también me sentía indescriptiblemente atraída por él y cada vez quería pasar más tiempo junto a él, saber más cosas sobre él. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa y por una fracción de segundo me pareció que él lo notaba.

"Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía dieciocho años…… por mi culpa." Finalmente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía confusa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que fue tu culpa?"

"Yo conducía el coche. Era una noche lluviosa e iba demasiado deprisa. Cruzábamos un puente de camino para visitar algunas universidades. Perdí el control del coche y caímos al río. Yo no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y pude salir, pero mis padres no." Su voz era vacilante, parecía estar a punto de quebrarse. Repasé todo lo que me había dicho aquella noche.

Hubo un momento de silencio y, vacilante, crucé el pequeño espacio que separaba nuestras manos, con cuidado coloqué la mía sobre la suya. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse." Edward… eso suena como un trágico y terrible accidente, no como algo que hiciste a propósito." Le dije suavemente acariciando el dorso de su mano con la esperanza de que no notase el temblor de mis dedos.

"No tienes ni idea ce cuantas veces me han dicho eso." Sacudí la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos se agitasen ligeramente." Sobre todo después de que sucediese. Pero cuando tu propia hermana gemela te culpa, es difícil pasar."

"¿Es por eso por lo que no os lleváis bien?" Pregunté con incredulidad ¿Cómo una hermana podría culpar a su propio hermano de un accidente? Él simplemente cabeceó.

"Pienso que es por acaparar toda la atención de nuestros padres cuando estuve enfermo. Teníamos que pasar mucho tiempo en hospitales, por lo que ella debió de sentirse desplazada."

"Afortunadamente Emmett y yo nos llevamos bien. Es un buen tío, aunque esté un poco loco." Las esquinas de su boca se estiraron ligeramente, mejorando un poco su humor.

Dio un suspiro rápido, retirando su mano de debajo de la mía. Puse al mía sobre mi regazo, apartando la mirada, insegura por su rechazo." Bella, la cosa es que me gustas, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me permito conectar con alguien." Terminó en un susurro.

"¿Pensé que habías dicho que no querías que fuésemos amigos?" Pregunté con escepticismo. Pero el asomo de una sonrisa se podía percibir en mis labios ¿Por qué diría eso si ahora sale con que le gusto?

"Creo que dije que sería mejor que no fuésemos amigos, no que no quisiese serlo." Su voz sonó suave y confidente. Mis pensamientos estaban perplejos y mi expresión debió delatarme." Francamente, no sé cómo ser amigo de alguien. He estado envuelto en mi propio mundo, sin dejar entrar a nadie más. No es que yo sea egoísta, solo cauteloso. Parece como si la gente que se acerca a mí, terminase herida." Suspiró" Pero, también tengo que decir, que parece que no tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para permanecer alejado de ti." Sus ojos verdes se elevaron hasta encontrarse con los míos, la intensidad con la que me miraba hizo que me temblasen las rodillas, agradecí estar sentada.

Permanecimos sentados allí durante un largo rato, con la mirada fija el uno en el otro. En mi interior me debatía entre extender la mano hacia él, o alejarme. Realmente parecía dañado. Y, a pesar de todo, sentí que ya no tenía opción de elegir.

Pegué un bote cuando escuché a puerta del piso abrirse. Me di la vuelta para mirar sobre el respaldo del sofá, para ver a Alice entrar. Comprobé mi reloj y me di cuenta de que Edward y yo llevábamos hablando más de tres horas.

"Hola, Bella. Hola, Edward." Saludó con una sonrisa altanera caminando hacia la cocina. Jasper debería de haberle dicho que le había pedido nuestra dirección. Estoy segura de que ahora estaría saltando de satisfacción en su cuarto, al haber visto nuestra acogedora escena en el sofá.

Edward hizo un gesto de levantarse." Bella, lamento decirte que me tengo que ir. He tenido el día entero libre y mañana a las doce tengo que un relevo." Me levanté sintiendo débiles mis piernas. Lógico había estado sentada sobre ellas durante todo el tiempo.

Cogió su chaqueta y se la puso yendo hacia la puerta. Le seguí silenciosamente, no sabía qué decir exactamente en este momento. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, él se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo quedó tan cerca del mío, como aquella noche en el callejón- parecía que hubiesen pasado años, y no semanas.

Puso una mano sobre mi brazo. Sentí mi pulso correr veloz por ese leve toque." Me gustaría verte de nuevo ¿me permitirías llevarte a cenar el domingo?

Me sorprendió la seguridad de mi voz." Sí, me gustaría." Sonreí.

"Genial. Te recogeré a las siete entonces." Me apretó el brazo con suavidad." Muchas gracias por esta noche." Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Sentí mis rodillas de goma y mis pulmones se inundaron de su perfume embriagador. Cuando se marchaba, la única respuesta que pude darle fue un débil asentimiento de cabeza.

Cerré la puerta, luego pasé mis dedos por la zona que él había acariciado, sintiendo el agolpamiento de sangre bajo ella- mi cuerpo respondía al instante al más leve roce.

"Ah hem." Alice se aclaró la voz desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba de pie en pijama, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión interrogante. Me di la vuelta para mirarla comprendiendo finalmente que aun tocaba mi cara.

"¡Escúpelo, Sra. Swan!" Ordenó caminando hacia el sofá y dejándose caer en él. Despacio, me acerqué al otro lado del sofá y me puse en la misma posición en la que había estado toda la noche.

"¿Sabías que iba a venir? Imagino que no, por como estas vestida, incuso tú hubieses tenido más sentido y no te abrías quedado con esas pintas." Agitó su pequeña mano. Ignoré su comentario."¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te miró inmensamente feliz cuando se fue? Entonces a…" en cuanto hizo una pausa para tomar aire, levanté mi mano para detenerla.

"Alice, de una en una"

Durante la hora siguiente continué explicándole a Alice todo lo que había sucedido. Sabía que si omitía detalles ella se daría cuenta, por lo que no merecía la pena intentarlo. No dijo mucho, simplemente abrazó un cojín contra su pecho y se meció adelante y atrás como si fuese un animal enjaulado listo para saltar al primer signo de debilidad – o a que hiciese una pausa.

"Bella ¿te gusta? Él es, sin duda, diferente a cualquier otra persona que hayas conocido en tus citas. Es atractivo." sonrió con satisfacción "Parece interesante, impredecible al menos"

No contesté inmediatamente, junté mis pensamientos de las pocas semanas pasadas. "Para serte sincera Alice, no sé. Quiero decir, que desde luego me siento atraída por él, _quién_ no lo estaría. Y huele_ increíble_. Pero hay algo más en él… él piensa que está dañado y roto… pero creo que en el fondo es un buen tipo, al que le han sucedido cosas tristes" Hice una pausa reorganizando mis pensamientos."La pregunta no es si él me gusta, sino si estoy preparada para _gustarle_ a él."

"Eso es muy considerado. Todo lo que yo sé, es que nunca había visto esa mirada en tu rostro antes." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿qué mirada?" pregunté intentando hacerme la tonta.

Levantó una ceja perfectamente arqueada "Esa mirada" meneó un dedo frente a mí "la mirada soñadora" No podía discutirlo, también sabía que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.


	5. Erróneo

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**Capitulo 4: Erróneo**

La tarde del sábado estuve totalmente liada, y aunque me negase a admitirlo, hacia todo lo posible porque el tiempo pasase más deprisa y así poder volver a Edward. En un desesperado intento por mantenerme entretenida, decidí llamar a Angela para ver si quería encontrarse conmigo en la biblioteca y terminar un trabajo. Nosotras estábamos en el mismo programa y habíamos estado trabajando juntas sobre las líneas generales de nuestra tesis.

"Bella" Llamó en un susurro. Levanté la cabeza de mi mano donde la estaba apoyando, hasta mirarla." Has estado sentada ahí durante diez minutos golpeando el libro con tu bolígrafo, mirando al vacio. Puedo volver mañana por la noche." Dijo con consideración.

"Lo siento, no tengo intención de irme de aquí. Quiero hacer esto esta noche." Respondí tratando de poner toda mi atención en mi trabajo.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro. Angela era una amiga completamente diferente a Alice. Ella no curioseaba, pero estaba siempre allí si necesitabas hablar.

Volví a mi libro, pero no podía concentrarme en lo más mínimo y me encontré a mi misma mirando de nuevo las filas y filas de libros."¿Vas a decirme por qué estás tan distraída hoy o voy a tener que llamar a Alice para que venga?" Preguntó de forma casual.

Pensé durante un momento. ¿Estaba dispuesta a hablar con alguien sobre Edward? Si lo hiciese ¿atraería a la mala suerte? (N/T: Yo también hago esto, no solo con tíos, sino con cualquier cosa que me importa xDD no me gusta decir nada por si hablo demasiado y luego todo se jode. ¿No os pasa a vosotras? ¿Soy yo la única rara? No me extrañaría, la verdad ¬¬) Todo era como un terreno inestable- todavía tenía miedo de hacer algún movimiento equivocado y hacer que huyese otra vez. Yo normalmente era una persona bastante reservada, pero sentía mis tripas hervir con anticipación por la noche de mañana, sin soltar nada.

"Tengo una cita mañana por la noche." Dije moviéndome en mi asiento para mirarla a la cara.

"¿Y?" hizo una pausa."Tiene que haber algo más que eso, normalmente tú no te pones así por las citas a ciegas que te programa Alice."

"Yo… No sé. No es una cita a ciegas. Le he visto varias veces, pero esta será nuestra primera cita." Luché para tratar de poner en las palabras lo ansiosa que me encontraba.

"¿En qué trabaja"?

"Es un residente en el hospital Conmemorativo de niños del programa de cardiología pediátrica."

"Wow." Respondió alzando las cejas.

"Lo sé, intimida un poco, y por si fuera poco es absolutamente perfecto." Suspiré recordando el leve toque de mi mejilla, que ahora quemaba con el recuerdo.

"¿Cómo lo conociste?" No quería hablar de cómo le había conocido realmente. Esa noche todavía me perseguía en mis sueños." Lo conocí gracias a Jasper el novio de Alice, en una fiesta." Se acercaba bastante.

"Bien, el parece más prometedor que algunos de los chicos con los que has quedado últimamente." Sonrió amablemente.

"¡Eh! No todas podemos encontrar a nuestro "Ben" en el instituto" dije alegremente. Ella y su novio Ben habían estado saliendo durante seis años. Ya planificaban casarse, aunque no tenían ninguna prisa. Eran tan perfectos como Alice y Jasper.

"Ha, tienes razón. No tengo ni idea de lo que sería una cita a nuestra edad. Estoy segura de que es difícil. Buena suerte mañana y tienes que decirme que tal te fue."Contestó con una palmadita en mi antebrazo.

"Gracias. Lo haré."

Llegué a casa a las ocho. Alice y Jasper estaban en el sofá mirando una película. Les saludé, pero no me quedé rondando por ahí, y me dirigí a mi cuarto a leer. Recogí el libro que había pensado comenzar el viernes en la cafetería, leí unas diez páginas y dormí sin sueños. Algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

El domingo por la tarde llegó y todavía intentaba mantenerme ocupada."¿Qué vas a llevar?" La voz de Alice sonó desde la cocina mientras yo limpiaba el polvo de la sala de estar.

"No sé" Me encogí de hombros." No dijo a donde iríamos"

"Bueno, siempre es mejor ir con ropa que sin ella. Sé que estás loca por matar el tiempo. Vamos a salir un rato a ver si encontramos algo especial" Normalmente habría peleado contra Alice por cualquier tipo de salida de compras, pero esta vez tenía razón, en ambas cosas.

Terminamos en una de mis tiendas favoritas, aunque raras veces visitaba porque estaba un poco fuera de mis posibilidades. Pero para esta noche quería encontrar algo diferente. Su ropa tendía a ser muy femenina y a sentarme perfectamente, a pesar de que siempre tenga que arreglarle el bajo a los pantalones. Ellos deben de diseñarlos para alguien de más de dos metros de altura.

Alice y yo estuvimos de compras durante unas dos horas. Compré un vestido de un profundo tono azul, ella lo llamó azure. Se abría por delante y tenía una pequeña fila de botones hasta la cintura. Me caía hasta debajo de las rodillas, era de manga corta. También compré un cardigán color crema que combinaba perfectamente. Esto me recordó a la época de los cuarenta. Me sentaba como un guante, ajustándose bastante y mostrando un poco de piel, pero no demasiado.

Alice, mi esteticista personal, puso en mi pelo unos cuantos rulos que al quitarlos dejaron unos elásticos rizos, medio recogidos por una horquilla. Supuse que iríamos a cenar, esperaba que el vestido no fuese demasiado largo, pero consideré que estaba bastante bien cuando vi el resultado final. Cogí mi pequeño bolso marrón que combinaba con mis zapatos. Estaba lista unos minutos antes de las siete.

La puerta zumbó haciéndome saltar ligeramente. Alice se rió de mí disimuladamente en la cocina, la ignoré.

"¿Sí?" hablé al intercomunicador de la pared.

"¡Hola! Soy Edward Cullen" Al oír esa voz suave y sedosa, mi corazón palpitó.

"Hola, Edward. Está abierto." Respondí presionando el botón para abrir la puerta de abajo.

Cuando él golpeó ligeramente nuestra puerta, la abrí para ver al hombre más impresionante que alguna vez habían visto mis ojos. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul claro, llevaba el primer boto abierto dejando a la vista un pequeño trozo de su pecho, pantalones negros que se le ajustaban perfectamente y su chaqueta negra de cuero. Parecía que había intentado peinarse, pero no había conseguido domesticar su cabello, dejándolo aun más sexy. Me sentí suspirar, no sabía que contenía el aire nada más verle.

"Buenas noches, Bella ¿estás lista para marcharnos?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Asentí cerrando la puerta tras de mí, sin siquiera molestarme en decir adiós a Alice, demasiado envuelta en la visión que tenía delante.

"Estas preciosa, ese color te sienta realmente bien." Dijo en un susurro mientras sentía su mano coger la mía al caminar hacia el ascensor. Mi mano al instante estuvo caldeada por su toque, fue casi como si hubiese una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros.

Llagamos al restaurante veinte minutos más tarde, después de que hubo dado la vuelta al edificio para recogerme en su coche, un flamante volvo plateado. Me sentía tan nerviosa durante el paseo que no sabía qué decir, cómo romper el hielo, para que fuese tan cómodo como el viernes por la noche.

Él lo hizo por mí."Estaba convencido de que llamarías ayer u hoy para cancelar nuestra cita."Dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" pregunté con incredulidad, no entendía a qué se refería.

"Después de lo que te dije la otra noche… no te culparía. "Sus ojos iban de la carretera a mí y otra vez a la carretera.

"Bueno… dijiste muchas cosas el viernes. Déjame ver si puedo recordarlas todas deliberadamente mantuve mi tono ligero, casual, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Pero no iba a permitirle ir por ese camino."¿Pensaste que yo no querría seguir con esta cita porque eres un residente? ¿Un pediatra cardiólogo? ¿Por qué estás relacionado con Emmett?" sonreí abiertamente, tratando de leer sus ojos, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo."¿Por qué estuviste enfermo del corazón? ¿Por qué sufriste una tragedia en tu vida cuando eras un adolescente?"

Recibí la respuesta que yo esperaba, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa."Bien, tu ganas esta vez." Entonces su cara de improvisto se volvió seria."Quise decir lo que dije. No soy un buen amigo para nadie. Hay veces que no creo en mí mismo." Terminó en un susurro.

"¿Por qué no dejas que yo misma decida si puedes ser un buen amigo para mí o no." Aunque desde luego yo quería algo más que eso."¿Y cómo debo de pensar en ti? Según tus cambios de humor, supongo."Sonreí."Serias un buen personaje en mi libro."Dije colocando mi mano sobre la suya en el cambio de marchas. Me concedió una sonrisa triste a cambio. El no aceptaba lo que decía, pero al menos lo dejó ahí.

Entramos en el restaurante, que se trataba de un pequeño bar restaurante italiano del cual yo nunca había oído hablar. Era acogedor con iluminación débil, manteles blancos y montones de velas en cada mesa. Él dijo que hacía tiempo que quería ir pero nunca encontraba tiempo, o a alguien con quien ir. Me daba la sensación de que Edward no había tenido muchas citas. Nos sentamos en una cabina del fondo, así nos aseguramos de tener intimidad. Finalmente pude mirara a Edward a los ojos y mi corazón golpeó fuerte contra mi pecho y las costillas.

Edward y yo pasamos la noche hablando sobre nuestros libros favoritos; fue uno de los primeros hombres que no se sentía intimidado por mi gran conocimiento en literatura y los clásicos. Hablamos de sus estudios, de lo difícil que podía ser el programa de residencia, que trabajaba dos o tres días seguidos, dormía en un pequeño cuarto y tenía un día libre antes de comenzar otra vez. No podía imaginarme manteniendo un horario así. Yo le conté cosas sobre mi familia y el divorcio de mis padres.

Durante la noche Edward no dejó de mirarme intensamente, escuchaba, comentaba y me tranquilizaba. Nunca había tenido una conversación con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre, donde sintiese que el mundo a mí alrededor se hubiese derretido. Estábamos tan cautivados en lo que el uno o el otro decía, o no decía, que los demás me daban igual.

Incluso cuando la camarera trajo la cuenta, ni siquiera la miró, simplemente deslizó una tarjeta de crédito en la carpetita negra de cuero. "¿Estas lista?" preguntó educadamente. Me limité a asentir cuando él me ofreció su mano y me ayudo a poner la chaqueta. El trayecto de vuelta a mi apartamento fue tranquilo, pero no de forma negativa, sino de una manera que no debería ser tan cómodo en una primera cita.

"¿Quieres pasar?" Pregunté esperanzada andando hacia el edificio.

Bajó la cabeza un poco, quizás tratando de ocultar una lucha interna, pero no estaba segura."Solo un poco, si está bien." Sonreí y asentí aceptando. Incluso si solo fuesen cinco minutos más, no estaba prepara para decirle adiós a este hombre.

Cuando llegamos arriba, Alice no estaba en casa. Me pareció recordar algo sobre una cena con compañeros del trabajo, pero no estaba segura. Mi cerebro no había estado exactamente despejado los dos últimos días.

"¿Quieres algo para beber?" le pregunté yendo hacia la cocina."Yo voy a hacerme un cappuccino." Dije cogiendo el paquete de café italiano del armario y un poco de agua.

"Eso sería genial, gracias." Dijo apoyándose en la encimera. Sentí sus ojos en mi espalda mientras medía la cantidad de café y lo metía en el filtro. Cuando me giré, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y me quedé desconcertada por lo que vi, sus ojos ardían, casi brillantes, con deseo. Se me formó un agujero en el estomago lleno de nudos, una sensación que yo no había tenido en mucho tiempo, o nunca. Estaba mirando en su dirección, sentí como se me escapaba un jadeo ahogado.

Se separó de la encimera y dio un paso hacia mí. Yo todavía sostenía la cafetera. Levantó una mano, hizo una pausa, algo pareció chasquear en su intensa mirada. Apartó sus ojos de los míos hasta el suelo.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella. Sin embargo es más tarde de lo que yo pensaba y tengo que irme." Me sentí exhalar lentamente, cuando comprendí que no había estado leyendo sus expresiones correctamente. ¿Cómo podía alguien, mucho menos este glorioso hombre, sentir algo así por mí?

"Lo he pasado genial esta noche." Dijo mientras colocaba la cafetera sobre una mesa" No creo que haya tenido una conversación tan natural en ninguna cita." Rió efusivamente. No podía mirarlo desde mi suposición recién descubierta.

"Sí, yo también."Contesté con voz monocorde. Hubo una pausa, un silencio incómodo, el primero en toda la noche.

"Bella ¿he dicho algo que te haya molestado? Siento mucho no poder quedarme para el café." Dijo con seriedad.

"No, no has dicho nada malo." Moví mi cabeza, forzándome a mirarlo.

"Te llamaré esta semana cuando consiga tomarme un respiro en el trabajo, si estás de acuerdo."Dijo mientras le acompañaba hasta la puerta.

"Edward… no tienes por qué hacerlo." Dije con voz desanimada abriendo la puerta para él. Sentí un dedo bajo mi barbilla, alzó mi cabeza hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los suyos. "Quiero hacerlo Bella. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú… yo solo."Luchó para encontrar las palabra adecuada." No sé, cuando estoy cerca de ti…" Sentí que sus últimas palabras me exaltaban. Tal vez aquella mirada no era por mí, o la leí mal, pero tampoco sentía ningún tipo de aversión hacia mí. Eso era un comienzo.

Acarició mi barbilla con su dedo, luego a lo largo de mi mandíbula, extendió su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza enviando escalofríos a mi columna vertebral, mientras la otra envolvía mi cintura acercándome más a él en un apretado abrazo. Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretándome más contra él, sentí que nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Inhalé su aroma, que fue mucho más intenso al estar tan cera de su piel y su cabello- una imagen nítida de la noche en la que me salvó llameó en mi cabeza, pero la expulsé rápidamente." Lo estás haciendo bastante bien hasta ahora" Reí contra su pecho notando el calor que emanaba de él.

Se alejó demasiado pronto, para mi gusto."Buenas noches, Bella." Susurró cerrando la puerta tras él. Volví a la cocina aturdida, intentando juntar todo lo que había sucedido esta noche para poder comprenderlo.

En primer lugar, esta había sido la mejor cita que había tenido en toda mi vida. Él era un gran conversador, cortés y, por supuesto, sus ojos era amables. En segundo lugar, parecía que él también había disfrutado de la noche, dijo que llamaría- ya veremos si lo hace. En tercer lugar, hubo un momento en la cocina en el que creí que iba a besarme. Mis labios dolieron cuando me convencí de que lo haría, y el nudo en mi estómago pareció endurecerse con la simple idea de besar a ese hombre. Pero, por desgracio, algo la sucedió, lo vi. Y su decisión interna cambió.

Tal vez era más honesto de lo que pensaba –él se sentía como si no supiese ser amigo de alguien ¿no era esto incomprensible? ¿Tal vez el pensaba tan poco en sí mismo que reparó más tarde en mis sentimientos? Aunque no sé cómo podía ser posible, estaba segura de que rebosé deseo por él durante toda la noche. Me ruboricé más de tres veces esta noche.

Por mucho que yo pudiese sentarme y analizar toda la noche sin Alice rebotando y divagando. Esto no era bueno. Ella era mi voz de la razón, ayudándome a poner mis pensamientos en orden, bateando mis inseguridades.

Caminé con dificultad hasta mi cuarto, guardé mi precioso vestido nuevo y terminé la noche con el ritual de lavado y cepillado y me arrastré hasta la cama. Una vez más mis sueños estuvieron protagonizados por Edward, y en estos nunca bajaba la mano cuando estábamos en la cocina.

Desperté el lunes con el corazón dividido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había salido con alguien con el que quisiese pasar mis ratos libres –y finalmente lo tenía- que empezaba a temer que mis sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia con las relaciones, que siempre me dieron la sensación de estar bastante completa. ¿Estaba dispuesta a que me rompiesen el corazón? No estaba segura, por lo tanto aparté ese pensamiento para analizarlo más tarde.

Por la mañana seguí con mi rutina diaria y mi camino hacia las clases del campus. Hoy tenía tres clases y debía encontrarme con uno de mis grupos. Me dije a mi misma que estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo como para andar preocupándome sobre lo que sentía o no sentía Edward hacia mí. El día pasó rápidamente y solo hice dos intentos para comprobar si había llamadas perdidas en mi teléfono móvil. Me decía a mi misma que estaría demasiado ocupado en el trabajo salvando las vidas a los niños como para preocuparse de llamarme.

Caminé hacia nuestro apartamento a la hora de la cena. Alice también había ido a casa desde el trabajo. Ella entró en la cocina con la ropa de después del trabajo. Puse una olla con agua en la vitrocerámica para cocer unos raviolis para las dos y vacié un bote de salsa en un pequeño recipiente. Alice sacó de la nevera los ingredientes para la ensalada. La vi en repetidas ocasiones mirarme a hurtadillas mientras trabajábamos en la encimera.

"¿Qué?" dije finalmente.

"¡Bella, tu sabes qué! ¿Vas a decirme algo sobre tu cita con Edward?" Preguntó con una expresión exasperada.

Me encogí de hombros. Había luchado todo el día para no pensar en él, sin éxito debería añadir. Y si comenzaba ahora, esto solo podría empeorar. "¿Qué quieres saber?" pregunté de forma casual.

"Bella ¿con quién demonios crees que estás hablando? No soy Renée, soy Alice a la que se lo cuentas todo."Puse mis ojos en blanco por sus reclamos. "Quiero saberlo todo. Vamos, Bella, ya sabes que vivo para esto." Y ahora lloriqueaba. Hice una pausa durante un momento donde exhalé un suspiro de rendición.

Mientras la pasta y la salsa se cocían le relaté toda la noche a Alice, incluyendo tantos detalles como pude, anhelando que él me llamase en ese instante.

"Al final de la noche le pregunté si quería quedarse unos cuantos minutos, pero dijo que solo un poco, tenía que comenzar uno de sus turnos en el hospital. Tenía el café casi listo, cuando me giré y le miré a los ojos, Alice te juro que nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de un hombre. Creo que solo en las películas. El comenzó a levantar un brazo hacia mí, como si fuese a besarme, entonces lo bajó y dijo que tenía que marcharse." Sacudí mi cabeza mientras escurría la pasta en un colador."No sé qué pensar. Realmente creí que iba a besarme."

"¿Le quieres?"

"Por supuesto, probablemente más de lo que alguna vez he querido a nadie. Creo… que tengo un poco de miedo por esto. Pero parece que haya un muro frente a él. No sé tal vez he leído mal."

"¿Qué le dijiste cuando se marchó?" preguntó poniendo unos platos sobre la mesa.

"Él dijo que lo había pasado realmente bien, que nunca había tenido una conversación tan agradable en ninguna cita, que nunca había conocido a nadie como yo. Entonces me acercó a su pecho y me abrazó." Dije antes de masticar un ravioli de queso." Estoy tan confundida. No quiero tener esperanzas. Quiero decir ¿Por qué estaría interesado alguien como Edward en una mujer como yo?"

"Bella, ya sabes que estás siendo absurda." Dijo sacudiendo su tenedor desde el otro lado de la mesa."Tu sabes muy bien que eres un buen partido." Hice una mueca." Déjame preguntarte algo, desde que yo te conozco, cuantos hombres han competido para llamar tu atención, sin éxito, podría añadir."

"No sé de qué me estás hablando Alice; no ha habido ningún chico que se interesase por mí."

Sus ojos casi saltaron de sus cuencas por ese comentario."Bueno, veamos. En el instituto Mike, Tyler y Jacob. En la universidad fueron Kevin y Jason. Todos ellos estuvieron dando vueltas a tu alrededor como cachorros y nunca les diste ni la hora." Con su mirada me dio a entender que había ganado con su argumento.

"Eso no es verdad. Yo era amiga de Mike y de Jacob. Fui a la fiesta de promoción con Tyler y tuve una cita con Jason."

"Te concedo eso. Sin embargo ¡Nunca has dejado entrar a nadie – incluso a Jason con quien estuviste quedando durante seis meses! Nunca les has dejado ver a la verdadera Bella, e incluso con eso, ellos seguían enamorados de ti. Imagina que Edward es ese hombre, como mi Jasper o Ben para Angela." Ella tenía razón. Incluso con los chicos con los que había quedado, no les había dado mi corazón entero. Nunca fue una decisión consciente; no parecía necesario en aquel entonces.

"No sé, Alice. Es como si tuviese un muro a su alrededor. Incluso si él está interesado en mi como yo lo estoy en él ¿qué pasa si no puedo pasar por eso?" Pregunté dudando.

"Bueno, Bella. Como dice el refrán, las cosas que valen la pena se tiene que luchar por ellas." (N/T: Lo he traducido de forma literal es que no me acuerdo como es en español)

"No sé por qué todavía seguimos hablando de esto, él aún no ha llamado."Respondí desanimada mientras fregaba los platos.

El martes pasó igual. Estuve ocupada en el campus durante todo el día y sin noticias de Edward. No tenía ni idea de qué era apropiado decir después de una cita cuando él debe llamar, pero no me preocupaba. Pero quería escuchar su suave y sedosa voz.

Cuando llegué a casa había una nota sobre la puerta de mi apartamento. Tenía una entrega que necesitaba recoger. Caminé lentamente hasta la primera planta.

"Hola, Henri, había una nota en mi puerta que decía que había una entrega para mí." Dije sorprendida, casi nunca recibía paquetes. Henri rebuscó tras él, luego vino con un ramo de flores.

"Aquí tienes, Bella" dijo dándomelo. Sentí que mis esperanzas se despertaban, luché con fuerza para reprimirlas, pero no podía quitar la sonrisa idiota de mi rostro. Saqué una pequeña tarjeta del ramo- margaritas Gerber.

_Bella, __Siento no haber podido llamarte todavía. Pero quería que supieras que he estado pensando en ti. Realmente eres una mujer asombrosa y sería un honor para mí que me permitieses salir contigo este viernes. __Espero con todo mi corazón verte pronto, __Edward._

"¿De quién son?" preguntó con una sonrisa tímida cuando entró por la puerta.

"Edward. Me preguntó si volvería a salir con él este viernes." Recibí una mirada cómplice. Hice caso omiso de ella y puse las flores encima de la mesa de la cocina, después me dirigí a por mi teléfono móvil, donde tenía el número de teléfono de Edward guardado desde la noche del viernes pasado, y le llamé.

Sonó cuatro veces hasta que salió el contestador."Está hablando con el buzón de voz del Doctor Edward Cullen. Por favor deje su nombre y su número y le devolveré la llamada lo antes posible." Tan apropiado.

"Hola, Edward. Soy Bella, Bella Swan. Recibí las flores, gracias, son preciosas y me gustó la elección, siempre he encontrado las margaritas Gerber muy alegres" reí."En cuanto a tu petición, me encantaría salir contigo el viernes. Llámame para decirme a qué hora. Espero verte de nuevo. ¡Adiós!."Cerré mi teléfono y volví a la cocina donde Alice estaba empezando a cenar, caminé a paso ligero.

"¿Le has dicho que irás con él el viernes?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Solo le dejé un mensaje con la esperanza de que me llamara." dije mientras cogía un poco de pollo de la nevera.

"No olvides que el sábado vamos a casa de mis padres por la Semana Santa."Cabeceé. Lo había olvidado, pero no iba a decírselo.


	6. Revelaciones

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones**

El resto de la semana pasó atrozmente lenta. Edward no me llamó hasta el jueves, cuando tuvo un día libre. Me recogería a las siete y dijo que llevase zapatos cómodos. Nuestra conversación había sido muy corta, me estaba dirigiendo a clase, y quedé con ganas de más.

Dejé la clase el viernes por la tarde soñando despierta con Edward y lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche. Seguí tratando de pensar por qué necesitaría zapatos cómodos. Decidí llevar mis botas altas negras, con una falda negra y un suéter color crema con cuello en –V-. Cómodo, pero femenino.

"Wow, Bella ¿lo escogiste tu sola?"Bromeó Alice desde el sofá donde estaba sentada con Jasper, cuando salí de mi habitación.

"Ja, ja. Muy graciosa." Le saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil."Tú sabes que sé vestirme, lo que pasa es que la mayor parte del tiempo no me esfuerzo. No le veo el punto."

"Creo que es porque tienes una cita caliente, Bella. "Dijo Jasper mientras reía.

"Jasper, aunque hubiese sido de pasada, deberías haberme advertido que él te había pedido la dirección de mi casa y mi número de teléfono. Cuando se presentó aquí la semana pasada pensé que era ¡mi pedido de comida china!" fruncí el ceño y puse un puño sobre mi cadera. Él se estiró sobre el sofá, tenía apoyada la cabeza en el regazo de Alice mientras ella jugaba con su cabello rubio.

"Nah, entonces yo no hubiese podido imaginarme el color de tu cara, cuando él se presentó sin avisar. "Dijo a la ligera. Mi capacidad de sonrojarme por cualquier cosa siempre era el tema favorito para meterse conmigo de los que me conocían. Afortunadamente, a lo largo de los años mi piel se puso menos pálida, y yo sabía que ellos solo lo hacían porque eran mis amigos y me querían. Para tratar de mantener mi dignidad me abstuve de decirle que no me había sonrojado cuando Edward apareció, lo único que me sucedía era que no podía formar pensamientos coherentes.

Exactamente a las siete, sonó el timbre."Hola, Edward. Sube. "dije por el intercomunicador.

"Gracias, Bella." Respondió con la voz aterciopelada que había llenado mis sueños las pasadas dos semanas.

Le abrí la puerta a la imagen de la perfección. Llevaba una camisa plateada (N/T: Me encantan estas camisas, un amigo tiene una y cada vez que se la veo puesta me emociono xDD, aunque bueno, de hecho me gusta casi todo lo que es plateado ) y unos pantalones gris oscuro, los dos primeros botones de la camisa estaban abiertos mostrándome lo que mis manos podrían llegar a tocar algún día. Era consciente de que tenía la más ridícula de las sonrisas pintada en mi cara.

"Buenas noches, Bella." Dijo antes de levantar mi mano y besarla, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda impidiendo cualquier tipo de proceso mental. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a sus hermosos y profundos ojos. Dio un pequeño paso en la entrada y vio a Alice y Jasper en el sofá.

"Hey, Edward ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Jasper desde el regazo de Alice. Ella le saludó.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Contento de tener una noche libre."Sonrió. Parecía cansado. Me di cuenta que todavía sujetaba mi mano.

"¿Estas lista, Bella?" Asentí, cogí mi bolso y las llaves. Había estado esperando toda la semana para verle y ahora lo único que podía hacer era mirarle, me sentía increíblemente tímida. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?

"¿quieres saber a dónde vamos?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa ayudándome a entrar en su coche.

"Sí, no me gustan las sorpresas y desde el martes he estado tratando de adivinar para qué voy a necesitar zapatos cómodos."

"Primero vamos a cenar a un restaurante mexicano que está cerca de mi apartamento. Espero que te guste ese tipo de comida. "dijo preocupado.

"Me encanta. Sin embargo no deberías dejarme beber demasiados margaritas, o habrá problemas." Él rió. Alice y yo nos enteramos de la forma más dura, los margaritas entran muy bien, pero luego pesan demasiado.

"De alguna manera, no importa lo que esté haciendo, siempre me meto en problemas." Me reí a carcajadas cuando él frunció el ceño con confusión.

"Lo siento, no es algo por lo que reírse, pero al parecer soy un imán para los problemas. Lamento admitir esto, pero aquella noche en el callejón no fue mi primer roce con el peligro. Tanto en Forks como en Phoenix el personal del ER se sabía mi nombre, estuve por allí desde niña."Dije de forma ligera.

"¿En qué otro tipo de problemas te has metido?" preguntó con gran curiosidad en la voz.

"Bien, vamos a ver. A parte de los típicos accidentes de torpeza, como fracturas de brazos y piernas, en el instituto casi fui atropellado por un automóvil conducido por otro estudiante durante una mañana helada. Me aparté del camino justo a tiempo, evitando una muerte segura. Uno de mis amigos malinterpretó nuestra relación y me besó, a la fuerza debería añadir. No lo quería de esa forma y le pegué. Pero rompí mi mano."

Él se rió suavemente, era como un coro de campanas de barítono."Recuérdame que no te bese sin tu consentimiento primero."Sonreí ampliamente- una sensación me recorrió al ver que él también pensaba en eso, aunque solo fuese en broma.

Llegamos al restaurante, mientras caminamos él mantenía su mano en mi espalda. Era un pequeño gesto, pero me complació. Tuvimos otra gran cena e intenté pedir algún alimento que no hubiese pedido antes, empanadas y tostadas (N/T: de esto último no estoy segura, lo estuve buscando y no viene nada) Me mantuve alejada de los margaritas, pero probé la sangría y fue genial.

Al salir del restaurante no nos dirigimos en dirección a mi apartamento."¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Ahí es donde necesitamos los zapatos cómodos. "Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Edward ¿qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté con algo de pánico.

Antes de que pudiese responder, se detuvo frente a otro edificio. Le miré con confusión, nunca había visto ese lugar. Él todavía tenía esa sonrisa hermosa, brillante, el entusiasmo bailaba en sus ojos. Se acercó a mi lado del coche y me ofreció su mano. Cuando lo hizo, acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró."¿Te había dicho que estas preciosa esta noche?" sentí mi cara enrojecer y una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo por sus palabras. No solo por lo que había dicho, sino por como lo dijo, como si yo fuese la única persona en el mundo a la que se lo hubiese dicho, con mucha emoción.

Caminamos hacia el edificio, todavía no sabía qué era, entonces mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta que se trataba de un club de baile. No del tipo donde meneas tu trasero al ritmo de hip-hop (N/T: ¿Alguien se ha imaginado a Edward haciendo esto?, porque yo acabo de hacerlo xDD) sino más bien un lugar formal donde tienen lugar los bailes de salón. Empecé a sacudir mi cabeza.

"Edward. No puedo bailar. Soy muy torpe."Susurré con ferocidad mientras apretaba su mano lo más fuerte posible. Él rió.

"Estarás bien, Bella. Todo depende de quién te lleve. "sus ojos fundieron mi decisión cuando le miré, me sentí como si no pudiese negarle nada."Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo por aquí, pero me alegro de tener por fin a alguien a quien poder traer."

Derrotada respondí."Bueno, pero déjame mirar durante unos minutos."El sonrío y asintió, acercándonos a una mesa al otro lado de la sala. Había mesas y sillas altas en torno a la zona del bar y en el centro una gran pista de baile con suelo de parquet. Explorando la sala, vi a todo tipo de gente, viejos, jóvenes, con experiencia, aunque no todos. Era divertido sentarse y mirar como daban vueltas alrededor de la pista.

Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y Edward se levantó de nuestra mesa y me ofreció su mano. Hubiera sido mucho mejor quedarme allí toda la noche y mirar como bailaban los demás, pero el destello de expectación en sus ojos era más de lo que yo podía soportar. Puse mi mano en la suya, notando otra vez lo bien que encajábamos, y le permití llevarme hasta la pista de baile.

Él tomó mi brazo derecho y lo puso sobre su hombro y sostuvo mi mano izquierda, su otra mano se posó en mi cintura."Solo es el principio… simplemente relájate" Dijo con lo que me pareció un tono de voz muy sensual, aunque no podía estar segura con la música llenando la sala. Los primeros pocos pasos, no acertaba con el ritmo y empujaba y tiraba contra él, pisando sus pies. Él me acercó más a su cuerpo, instintivamente el mío se moldeó al suyo. Nuestros pechos se rozaban. "Relájate." Susurró junto a mi oído, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de mi espalda, y de alguna forma lo hice.

Después de eso, parecía que mis pies no tocaba el suelo mientras él me llevaba alrededor de la pista en lo que me pareció que era un vals. Estaba segura que no tenía tanta elegancia como los profesionales, pero no le presté atención. Una vez más el mundo a nuestro alrededor se derritió cuando mantuve mis ojos en los de Edward.

Bailamos durante lo que parecieron horas, no dejé que Edward se alejase de mí. Cuanto más nos tocábamos, más difícil era dejarlo, mi cuerpo parecía que fuese a derretirse. Cuando finalmente la banda tomó un descanso, él me condujo hacia la barra.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"Agua estaría bien, gracias."Respondí, si aliento por el último baile, que fue una salsa. Edward tenía sus manos en mis caderas, dando vueltas y girando. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no saltar sobre él en medio de la pista.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?"Parecía tan bueno como cualquiera de los profesionales que frecuentaban el lugar.

"Mi madre me hizo ir a clases cuando era más joven. Decía que un autentico caballero siempre sabía cómo llevar a una dama. Y que debería ser capaz de bailar con mi esposa el día de nuestra boda." Respondió con una sonrisa triste.

"Tu madre sonaba como una mujer práctica e inteligente. No hay muchos hombre que sepan bailar de verdad."Dije cuando él me entregó el agua, todavía con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura."¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bailaste? no puede ser desde hace mucho. Pareces un experto."

Él no contestó enseguida, evitó mirarme. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza, pensando que había vuelto a decir algo equivocado, cuando respondió."No he venido desde antes del accidente. No podía venir aquí, ella amaba bailar. Y, tampoco tenía a nadie a quien traer. No es muy divertido bailar bailes de salón tu solo."Rió suavemente, luego volvimos a nuestra mesa. ¿Realmente no había tenido ninguna cita desde que sus padres habían muerto? Era algo difícil de creer y, en caso de que así fuese ¿por qué ahora? Sabía que no era lo bastante especial como para atraer a alguien con ocho años de soltería impuesta.

Edward y yo bailamos un poco más, pero el parecía cansado, y yo muy educadamente se lo dije –le pregunté si me podía llevar a casa. El pequeño paseo en coche hacia casa permanecí reproduciendo esta perfecta cita. Nunca había sido una persona particularmente sensual, pero cada vez que estaba junto a él esta era la única dirección en la que iba mi cerebro.

La sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos firmes en mi cintura, llevando mi cuerpo. Era sensual de muchas formas, pero bastante más hermoso e intimo. Había tenido experiencias limitadas en lo referente al sexo y cada vez que había bailado con Edward había sentido el momento muy personal. El nudo en mi estómago se apretó al imaginar cómo sería estar con él. Aún seguía adelantándome – ni siquiera me había besado.

"¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?" pregunté esperanzada mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi piso.

Él sacudió su cabeza."No, en realidad tengo todo el fin de semana libre. ¿Estaría bien que entrase un ratito?"

"Me encantaría." Dije aliviada.

Cuando entramos Alice y Jasper se habían marchado. Dejaron una nota que decía que pasarían la noche en el apartamento de él.

"¿Alice pasa mucho tiempo fuera?" Preguntó de forma casual.

"Aproximadamente la mitad del tiempo. Estoy segura que dentro de poco se irán a vivir juntos. Han estado saliendo durante dos años, es lo más lógico."

"¿Qué harás cuando ella se mude?"Preguntó siguiéndome hasta la cocina, cogí dos vasos para el vino y fuimos a la sala de estar."No lo sé. No he pensado en ello todavía. Supongo que buscar otro piso, o irme con alguien de la universidad. Siempre hay anuncios" Me encogí de hombros y puse la botella de vino sobre la mesa central.

Edward estaba detrás de mí, cuando me volví sentí su mano en mi cintura, acercándome un poco a él, mi cuerpo obedeció de buen grado. Alcé la vista a sus ojos cuando llevó su otra mano hasta mi cara. Nuestros cuerpos estaban separados por menos de un centímetro.

"Bella ¿puedo besarte?"Murmuró con la voz llena de deseo. Sentí que las esquinas de mi boca se estiraban, en una pequeña sonrisa, y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Con mi respuesta, el acercó con cuidado sus labios hasta encontrarse con los míos. El calor de nuestra urgente conexión me llenó, finalmente fui capaz de probar su dulce sabor. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y dulces, tal y como yo había imaginado.

No sé si tenía la intención de ser un beso rápido, pero mi cuerpo pensaba de otro modo, después de haber estado alimentándome con mis sueños y nuestras castas reuniones durante las tres últimas semanas. Mis manos encontraron el camino para rodear su cuello, agarrando su suave cabello y acercándolo más a mí, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros, sin siquiera para que el aire pasase. Profundicé el beso, su mano ahora sujetaba firmemente la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y acariciaba mi cabello. En el calor de nuestra unión sentí como absorbía toda esa intensidad. Quería su respiración, mantenerle firme, y no dejarle ir nunca. Dejé que una mano abandonase su cabello para poder explorar su amplio hombro y su pecho, sintiendo sus esculpidos músculos bajo mi mano, fomentando mi imaginación.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, aunque no fue suficiente, nos separamos un poco; tras romper nuestra conexión sentí el anhelo de más. Nunca me habían besado así, lo sentía en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Su mano todavía estaba en mi rostro, cuando alcé la mirada vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios."He estado esperando esto desde que te tuve entre mis brazos en aquel callejón."Susurró muy bajo, como si hablase para sí mismo.

La conmoción estaba escrita en mi cara."Edward, no te lo tomes a mal." Dije con mis rodillas temblando."¿Entonces por qué te comportaste así en el hospital?"

Suspiró y abrió los ojos, en los que parecía bailar el entusiasmo."Lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarías." Mi estómago se retorció de nervios ante sus palabras."Cuando te encontré en el callejón, no fue la primera vez que te vi."Le miré fijamente con incredulidad.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el sofá, mis piernas todavía no respondían muy bien a las órdenes de mi cerebro."¿De qué estás hablando?"Pregunté cuando cogió mis manos y se sentó muy cerca de mí, tanto que nuestras piernas se rozaban.

"Te había visto en la cafetería y quería más que nada dirigirme a ti. Eras la mujer más bella que jamás había visto."Sentí mi cuello enrojecer por sus palabras.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Jugó con mis dedos, entrelazándolos con los míos, su tierna caricia hizo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina. Intenté esperar pacientemente su respuesta, pero esto no era uno de mis puntos fuertes, sobre todo cuando mi estómago estaba lleno de nudos y mis labios eran fuego.

"¿Edward?" susurré urgentemente.

"Bella, he mantenido un muro a mi alrededor durante demasiado tiempo – uno que reconozco que construí. Cuando te vi yo quería conocerte, pero mi auto-odio se llevó lo mejor de mí, y decidí que alguien como tú – no necesitaba conocer a alguien como yo – un monstruo. Parecías tan pura y dulce." Rió suavemente."Incluso cuando bufabas y resoplabas en tu teléfono móvil. "

Puse mi mano bajo su barbilla y busqué sus ojos hasta que se encontraron con los míos, esperando que él viese la preocupación y el interés en ellos."Edward, ni por un momento puedo imaginar por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, y como de difícil ha sido. Lo peor por lo que yo he pasado fue superar el divorcio de mis padres, y esto no tiene ni punto de comparación. Pero sé esto. Tú no eres un monstruo. Tú eres dulce, atento y un autentico caballero al que me siento muy afortunada de haber encontrado y espero que tú te sientas de la misma manera."Sonreí.

"Bella yo…" Puse un dedo en sus labios para detenerle. "Sé que has pasado mucho tiempo sin permitir que nadie entrase en tu corazón, Edward, y por alguna desconocida razón me has concedido a mí ese honor. Tienes que saber que me tomo ese honor muy enserio." Separé mi dedo de sus labios y puse mi mano en la suya."Para ser honesta, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he acercado a alguien o más bien,_realmente_ yo nunca dejé que nadie se acercase, como lo he hecho contigo. Sé que puede ser difícil una vez has vivido haciendo que los demás mantenga las distancias contigo."Rozó mi mejilla con sus largos dedos y la sensación fue increíble.

Seguí antes de que me distrajese demasiado para soltarlo todo."_Independientemente_ de lo que necesites de mí, sin embargo si necesitas marcharte, lo entenderé. Solo quiero estar contigo como lo que tú quieras."Nunca había abierto tanto mi corazón con nadie, ni querido.

"Bella, no sé qué decir. No merezco a alguien tan dulce como tú."Sacudió su melena broncínea con incredulidad; se balanceó hacia delante y atrás sobre su frente."Cuando te sostuve en mis brazos, a pesar de que estuvieras en shock. "rió."Me sentí tan bien."Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente."Pero me negué a dejarme conocerte. Pasé la noche entera convenciéndome de que no podía verte otra vez, aun cuando yo lo deseara desesperadamente. Cuando fuiste al hospital, me pillaste con la guardia baja, luchando contra lo que sabía que era verdad. Entonces seguimos encontrándonos y me resultó mucho más difícil mantenerme en mi obstinación. Me sentí preparado para ti. No podía permanecer lejos y no quería, pero al mismo tiempo no me sentía digno de tenerte en mi vida. Desde que te conocí, me he sentido como si pudiese volver a respirar de nuevo. No quiero acabar con esto. Estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de ti."

En ese momento tenía una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, muchas de sus palabras eran iguales a lo que yo estaba pensando."Podría decir lo mismo acerca de ti. Si no fuera por ti, a saber lo que hubiese sucedido aquella noche. Y, cada noche desde entonces, en mis sueños…"No pude terminar porque con impaciencia Edward me acercó a él y me besó apasionadamente. Mis labios le dieron la bienvenida con entusiasmo.

Se tumbó en el sofá conmigo encima. Mis manos recorrieron ansiosamente su cabello mientras que sus manos acariciaban mi cuello, los hombros y la mitad de mi espalda. Sentí como si fuese a pasar el límite por la intensidad de nuestras emociones que se deslizaban entre nuestros labios, como si saltasen chispas.

Nos quedamos en el sofá un rato, disfrutando de las caricias del otro, de vez en cuando cogiendo un poco de aire. Quería más que cualquier cosa arrancarle la ropa y estar con él, pero era demasiado pronto para los dos. Ahora que habíamos dejado nuestros corazones expuestos, los muros habían bajado, quería disfrutar cada momento con este magnífico hombre, y gozar de la manera en que me hace sentir solo con su presencia.


	7. Concienzudo

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**Capitulo 6: Concienzudo **

Cuando desperté, la luz se colaba en la sala de estar por las ventanas dobles. Sentía calor a mí alrededor y un fuerte latido de corazón bajo mi oído. Incliné la cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver a Edward, aun dormido, sus brazos me rodeaban como un revoltijo retorcido encima del sofá. Nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar como una cerradura y su llave. Teníamos una manta sobre nosotros y oí algún sonido metálico en la cocina.

Lentamente me incorporé, teniendo cuidado de no despertarle, miré por encima del respaldo del sofá para ver a Alice haciéndose un café. Su iPod estaba conectado, supuse que acababa de llegar del gimnasio todavía llevaba su ropa de deporte; sacudía su pequeño cuerpo por cualquier música que estaba escuchando. Miró, me vio y me lanzó una sonrisa malvada. Con vergüenza la sonreí en respuesta mientras giraba para ver a Edward dormir. Sus piernas colgaban por un extremo del sofá.

Me acerqué con cautela y acaricié su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta y cejas marrones. Al mirarle recordé el esplendor de la noche anterior. La forma en que sus labios se movían contra los míos, provocando el puro éxtasis, pensaba que no era posible con un simple beso. Cuando los recorrí, comenzó a moverse. Separé mi mano.

"No pares" murmuró con los ojos aun cerrados. Hice una pausa. Seguí con mi exploración, sus labios perfectos, a lo largo de su mandíbula a sus oídos. Cuando pasé un dedo a lo largo de su oído, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. No pude evitar agacharme y probarlo.

Cuando lo hice, arqueé mi cuerpo apretadamente contra el suyo en la orilla del sofá, su mano encontró el camino hacia mi pelo, empujando detrás de mi oreja. Nuestros labios se encontraron, de manera suave, mi mano se apoyaba en su amplio pecho. Me alejé un poco."Buenos días."Susurré en su boca donde apareció una gran sonrisa."Sí, así es."Contestó distraídamente.

De mala gana me alejé de nuevo y miré mi reloj, eran casi las nueve. Alice había mencionado el día anterior que quería estar en camino sobre las diez para evitar el tráfico de la ciudad. La última cosa que quería hacer era alejarme de Edward. Me había costado veinticuatro años encontrarle, y ahora en todo lo que podía pensar era en pasar todo momento con él. Repasé mis opciones en mi cabeza, y luego decidí salir por el camino del medio.

"¿Edward?"Abrió los ojos lentamente y fijo su profunda mirada en mí mientras me apretaba contra él. Siguió acariciando mi pelo y presionando detrás de mis oídos dejando que sus dedos se rezagasen a lo largo de mi cuello.

"¿Tienes planes para Semana Santa?"Debería haberle preguntado a Alice en primer lugar, pero estaba segura de que ni ella ni Carlisle y Esme lo tendrían en cuenta.

"Emmett y Rose me invitaron a pasar el día con su familia, pero no me había comprometido. Probablemente haga el turno de otro en el hospital para que alguien pueda pasar el día con su familia. ¿Por qué?"Preguntó a continuación, recorriendo con sus dedos mi brazo, provocando que la piel se me pusiese de gallina.

"Alice y yo vamos a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres en Rockford. Nos marchamos esta mañana y volveremos por la noche. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras?"Pregunté con optimismo. No quería nada más a parte de seguir pasando tiempo con él.

Levantó sus cejas dudando."¿Estaría bien? No quiero imponerme."

"No, en absoluto, estoy segura de que estarán encantados de conocerte. Son como mi segundo juego de padres. Además, Carlisle y tu tendréis mucho de qué hablar sobre cosas de médicos."Vi la indecisión en sus ojos, pero esperaba que quisiese unirse a nosotros.

"Por favor."Susurré de forma suplicante.

Frunció sus labios dulcemente."¿Sabías que eres una mujer realmente peligrosa, Bella Swan?"Comenzó a enrollar un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo índice."Tampoco estaba listo para decirte adiós."Él me acercó otra vez, me besó suavemente.

"Ah hem."Escuché sobre nuestras cabezas. De mala gana liberé los labios de Edward y me volví para ver a Alice merodeando cerca de nosotros. Tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y una expresión molesta en el rostro- lo que me hizo reconsiderar la petición que le hice a Edward sin su permiso- quien todavía jugaba con mi pelo.

"¿Alice, estaría bien que Edward se uniese a nosotras este fin de semana?"Pregunté con vergüenza.

Puso los ojos en blanco y luego una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara."¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo estaba jugando, pero todavía quiero marcharme antes de las diez a ser posible."

"¿Edward, te importaría conducir ya que tu coche es mucho más grande que el escarabajo de Alice? De todas formas no creo que tus piernas entren en el asiento de atrás."

"Por mi está bien, solo necesito correr hasta casa ducharme y coger algo de ropa. Señoritas os recogeré a las diez."Contestó.

Ya que solo teníamos una hora para arreglarnos, hacer las maletas y marcharnos, saltamos fuera del sofá. Le di un beso rápido de adiós, la separación era mucho más fácil al saber que le vería de nuevo en apenas una hora frente a un fin de semana entero.

Anduve hacia mi dormitorio y fui abordada por Alice."Bella Swan, tienes algo que hablar conmigo y será mejor que lo hagas rápido antes de que él vuelva."Exclamó apasionadamente.

Mientras entraba en la ducha, ella se situó frente al espejo para maquillarse y repetí toda la noche entera para ella, prestando especial atención cuando él me besó, mientras parecía que yo levitaba. Alice aplaudía con placer por todos los detalles dulces y románticos.

"¡Ves, te lo dije! ¿No ha merecido la pena el esfuerzo de modo que ambos hayáis podido ver lo que os gusta el uno del otro, quizás incluso sea _amor_?"

Me reí de forma infantil por la forma en que dijo amor, completamente interminable."Sí, Alice. Me complace decirte que tenias razón."

"Tonta Bella, siempre la tengo."

"¿Estás segura de que está bien que lo invite este fin de semana? Me siento mal por no habértelo preguntado, pero no estaba preparada para decirle adiós durante dos días."Dije mientras me secaba.

"Desde luego, ya conoces a mis padres, cuantos más mejor. No obstante, Jasper se reunirá con nosotros mañana por la mañana, así que haré el viaje de vuelta con él. Con suerte Edward y él se llevarán bien y podremos ir a una cita doble."Sus ojos centelleaban mientras salía del cuarto para darme un poco de espacio para terminar de arreglarme. Me agradaba la idea de ir a una cita doble con alguien que realmente me gustaba.

A toda prisa hice la maleta, sequé mi pelo brevemente para que no estuviese completamente mojado, me puse un poco de colorete y rímel. Estaba lista y esperando cinco minutos antes de las diez. Edward hizo sonar el timbre de abajo y Alice vino corriendo desde su habitación con su maleta en la mano."Ya bajamos."Respondí al intercomunicador.

Era un soleado y hermoso día de Marzo cuando salimos del edificio, lo que hizo todavía más esplendida la vista de Edward apoyado en su coche, todo duchado y afeitado. Mi estómago daba volteretas mientras caminaba hacia él y entrelazaba mi mano con la suya. Él rió por lo bajo, cogió nuestras maletas y las puso en el maletero, caminó con gracia hacia el asiento del conductor después de abrir las puertas para nosotras. Alice de forma muy considerada me permitió ir en el asiento de delante, pero a cambio exigió tener pleno control sobre la selección de música.

Hicimos el camino fácilmente a través del escaso tráfico del sábado por la mañana."Tenemos que parar para el café y las rosquillas."Exigió Alice desde el asiento de atrás.

"Claro ¿cuál es el mejor lugar?"Dijo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

"Gira a la izquierda y en esa esquina de allí hay un buen sitio. "Dijo dando las instrucciones.

Condujo hasta allí y tras conseguimos nuestra cafeína y los hidratos de carbono, después estábamos mucho más animados. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora Edward y yo nos habíamos dormido finalmente, pero el suave y tranquilo paseo en su Volvo hacía cada vez más difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos. Descanse mi cabeza contra la ventanilla y me rendí. Sentí su mano sobre mi muslo, su calidez y sonreí mientras me quedaba dormida.

"Bella "Oí susurrar, o todavía era un sueño, no estaba segura. Había soñado que bailaba con Edward. Llevaba un hermoso y suelto vestido y él iba con esmoquin. Abrí levemente mis ojos para comprender que todavía estaba en su coche, que se encontraba quieto. Le miré. Acariciaba mi mejilla con cuidado, metiendo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

"Hola, dormilona, ya hemos llegado."

"Siento haberme quedado dormida. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba."Respondí con voz atontada.

"Está bien. Alice y yo mantuvimos una agradable conversación ¿Qué estabas soñando?"Preguntó con gran curiosidad.

"Oh, no ¿qué dije?"Dije mortificada.

"Dijiste ´sigue girándome."Rió.

"Estaba soñando que bailábamos."Sonreí tímidamente mientras el rubor de mis mejillas aumentaba."¿Qué hablasteis Alice y tú?

"No me había dado cuenta de que habías disfrutado tanto. Tendré que asegurarme que volvemos a hacerlo pronto."Sus brazos bajaron por mi brazo, enviándome escalofríos."Hablamos de lo maravillosa que eres."Sonrió."Y dijo que si te hacía daño me daría caza."

"Eso suena a Alice."Siempre protegiéndome. Sonreí, mientras él se inclinaba y me besaba con cuidado. Mi mano encontró el camino a su cara, empujándolo más cerca, profundizando el beso. Su maravilloso olor inundó mis sentidos.

Un ligero golpe en mi ventanilla me hizo saltar."Hey, pareja de enamorados. Salid de ahí. Mis padres se mueren por veros."Ordenó Alice desde fuera del coche. De mala gana liberé a Edward y recogí mis cosas en el asiento delantero. Edward recogió nuestro equipaje del maletero y fuimos adentro a saludar a Carlisle y Esme.

"¡Bella! Estamos tan contentos de que hayas podido unirte a nosotros este fin de semana, ha pasado demasiado tiempo."Dijo Esme dándome un estrecho abrazo, luego me dio a Carlisle."Bella me alegro de verte."Dijo sonriendo.

"Carlisle, Esme, este es mi" Novio, el hombre con el que estoy obsesionada, el hombre que con sus labios hace que mis rodillas tiemblen."Mi amigo Edward Masen."

"Es un placer conocerte Edward."Dijo Esme estrechando su mano.

"Igualmente, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí el fin de semana."Sonrió brillantemente mientras rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo y me acercaba a él.

"Jasper nos dijo que estás en tu segundo año de residente en el Hospital Conmemorativo de los Niños."Dijo Carlisle mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le llevaba hasta la sala de estar para ´Hablar de negocios. Le guiñé un ojo a Edward cuando él se alejó.

"¡Bella, querida! ¿Dónde has estado escondiéndolo? Es adorable."Borbotó Esme entrando en la cocina para tomar una taza de café y ponernos al día.

"Realmente acabamos de empezar a salir."Respondí en un tono casual, pero esperaba que pudiésemos seguir viéndonos. Después de anoche, parecía que finalmente había dejado de lado su armadura eficientemente construida.

"Bien, puedo decir que se preocupa mucho por ti. Por el camino no te quitaba ojo."Asintió con su cabeza con conocimiento, y expresión maternal.

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto, querida. Aférrate a él."Acarició mi mano. Alice se acercó a nosotras y a la mesa con tazas de café.

"Bella, dile como os conocisteis."Intervino Alice cuando se sentó. Le lancé una corta mirada asesina. Realmente no tenía ganas de explicar las circunstancias. Aún cuando salí de ella conociendo a Edward, la noche todavía rondaba mis sueños.

Suspiré, dejando saber a Alice que no era feliz con esto."Él me salvó cuando estaba siendo atacada por un vagabundo en un callejón."Dije suavemente.

"¡Oh, no! ¿Estás bien?"Dijo Esme levantando su mano hasta cubrir su boca.

"Sí, Edward me encontró a tiempo. Golpeó al tipo y me llevó al hospital."Sonreí levemente.

"¿Y has estado quedando con él desde entonces?"

"No. Después de aquella noche nos encontramos varias veces, sobre todo por casualidad. Solo hemos tenido dos citas reales."Respondí dando un sorbo a mi café.

"¿De verdad? Parece más serio que solo dos citas – debe de ser el destino."Rió suavemente. Ella y Carlisle se habían encontrado por el destino. Ella fue uno de sus pacientes cuando se rompió una pierna. Él fue el médico que la trató en la sala de urgencias esa noche. Habiendo visto el matrimonio de Esme y Carlisle, el hospital me dio esperanzas, no todas las parejas casadas estaban condenadas a lo que les había sucedido a mis padres. Sí, debe ser suerte, pensé sonriendo también.

Hablamos durante un rato más antes de que Edward y Carlisle se nos uniesen. Edward estaba detrás de mi silla con las manos sobre mis hombros. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a la sensación de su toque, de forma cálida y suave, pero firme.

"Pensamos que tener una noche de películas."Dijo Alice mientras guardábamos las tazas en su sitio. Esme comenzó a hacer la comida. Nos sentamos y comimos. Luego Alice dijo que ella y Esme se iban de compras. Tuve suerte de no estar incluida en sus planes."¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Se está tan bien afuera."Le pregunté sacando los platos del lavavajillas.

"Sí, seria agradable. Necesito algo que me anime."Nos pusimos nuestros abrigos, y nos dirigimos a la puerta delantera de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle vivían en un gran y tradicional colonial con la fachada blanca y contraventanas negras. Estaba situado en el centro de un agradable barrio a pocos minutos de la ciudad. En Forks, habían vivido en una casa asombrosa, situada en el bosque al borde del rio. Me encantaba pasar las noches allí porque tenía mi propio dormitorio, con una gran cama de tamaño gigante y un baño privado con una bañera enorme. Que era más de lo que había en la casa de mi padre, nosotros compartíamos un pequeño cuarto de baño en el piso de arriba.

"Carlisle y Esme son muy agradables."Comentó Edward mientras hacíamos nuestro camino por la acera, cogidos de la mano. El sol fluía denso a través de los frondosos robles viejos que enfilaban la calle.

"Sí, son maravillosos. Realmente son como mis otros padres. Pasé tanto tiempo en su casa en mi último año de instituto. Entonces cuando empezamos la universidad fuera de aquí, Alice y yo los visitábamos una vez al mes y conseguíamos una buena comida casera. En cierto modo estoy más cercana a ellos que a mis propios padres."Edward estaba tranquilo mientras caminábamos, pensativo. Comprendí que podía haber sido insensible – yo tenía dos grupos de padres y él no tenía ninguno.

"Lo siento, Edward. No debería haber continuado de ese modo."

Él me paró en medio de la acera, dándome la vuelta, sujetando mis manos con las suyas. "Bella, nunca debes contenerte cerca de mí solo porque tengas miedo de molestarme. Sí, todavía duele."Hizo una pausa y suspiró."Pero de alguna manera hablando contigo la otra noche, sacándolo todo fuera, ha hecho que empiece a doler menos. Parece que finalmente tal vez lo estoy comenzando a aceptar. Sé que no he tratado muy bien con el dolor de su pérdida – tal vez lo haga ahora."Su sonrisa era triste.

"No quiero herirte en absoluto."Dije con voz suave, la mirada en la acera.

"Lamentablemente esta es la verdad de la vida. Pero, al conocerte has hecho que comenzase a creer que todavía hay suficiente bien en el mundo frente al mal. Tu realmente has sido un rayo de sol en mi mundo Bella."Sonrió con una de esas gloriosas sonrisas que casi me hacían perder el aliento.

Agaché la cabeza con timidez, seguramente yo no podía ser eso para alguien, aun así sus palabras me emocionaron. Seguimos paseando durante otra media hora y volvimos a casa antes del mediodía. Alice y Esme no habían vuelto aun de sus compras. Carlisle dijo que tendríamos suerte si las veíamos antes de la cena.

"¿Carlisle, sabes si Esme a planeado algo para cenar?"

"No, que yo sepa, creo que mencionó pedir unas pizzas para comer mientras veíamos una película."Contestó desde el sofá mirando algún juego deportivo con Edward.

"Entonces, quiero hacer la cena para todos, si está bien."

"Eso sería genial. Sabes que me encanta como cocinas."Respondió.

Di la vuelta al sofá para sentarme junto a Edward, que pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"¿Quieres venir a la tienda conmigo?"Pregunté mientras me arrimaba a su pecho, en realidad todo lo que quería era echarme una siesta, pero también quería hacer un gesto agradable. Cabeceó y nos levantamos y montamos en su Volvo. Conocía una tienda a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí en la que tendrían todo lo que necesitaríamos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"Preguntó mientras cogía una cesta de la compra.

"Enchiladas de pollo – es uno de los platos favoritos de Carlisle y Esme. Además, son bastante fáciles de hacer."Recorrimos la tienda recogiendo los ingredientes necesarios.

"¿Cocinas mucho?"Pregunté mientras metíamos los alimentos en el coche.

Él se encogió de hombros."Poco, sin embargo he empezado desde que comencé la residencia, es la última cosa que quiero hacer cuando llego a casa. Siempre quise tomar algunas clases, solo para aprender lo básico."

"Yo podría enseñarte algo. Cocinaba casi todas las noches tanto cuando viví con mi madre como con mi padre. O eso, o habría habido pizza todas las noches."Reí caminando hacia la entrada.

Edward trajo todas las bolsas y las puso en la encimera de la cocina. Comencé a trocear el pollo, que tendríamos que abobar durante una hora más o menos. Puse a Edward a cortar las verduras para hacer la salsa. Salteé las cebollas y los pimientos mientras se adobaba el pollo. Había un pacifico silencio mientras trabajábamos espalda con espalda en la isla de la cocina.

"¿Qué huele tan bien?"Gritó Alice desde la entrada, las bolsas crujieron.

Ella y Esme entraron en la cocina"¿Estás haciendo tus maravillosas enchiladas de pollo?"Preguntó Esme con expresión esperanzada.

"Sí. Pensé en hacer algo para agradeceros que nos dejéis quedarnos este fin de semana a Edward y a mí."Sonreí mientras removía la salsa.

Esme agitó su mano."Sabes que siempre estamos contentos de verte y ver que finalmente tienes un agradable joven en tu vida."Me ruboricé furiosamente mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Edward se subió a uno de los taburetes que estaban frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa, fruncí el ceño, lo que hizo que se riera.

Edward y yo terminamos de montar las enchiladas y las metimos en el horno. Puse el arroz y las judías sobre la cocina para cocinarlas y, luego, me senté entre Edward y Alice sobre uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Estaba agotada.

"Bella, Edward ¿queréis una copa de vino?"Preguntó Alice vertiendo un poco en una copa.

"Claro ¿por qué no? Aunque no creo que ayude a mantenerme despierta para la película.

"¿Tienes cerveza?"Preguntó Edward.

"A fuera en el garaje en la nevera hay algunas. Papa siempre se abastece cuando viene Jasper."Él se levantó del taburete y salió al garaje por la puerta lateral.

"Bella."Susurró Alice frenéticamente."¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en el mismo dormitorio con Edward o conmigo? Mi madre preguntó, ella está de acuerdo con que Jasper y yo durmamos juntos, pero no estaba segura de lo que tu querrías hacer"

No había pensado en ello, pero la idea de permanecer en la misma cama que Edward hizo que me sonrojara y se me retorcieran las tripas de placer."Si tus padres están de acuerdo con ello, podríamos quedarnos en la misma habitación."Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió a través de mi cara ante la posibilidad de pasar una noche junto a él, incluso si no hacía más que abrazarme.

"¿De qué te ríes?"Susurró en mi oído cuando salió del garaje. Sentí que me sonrojaba mucho más. Escapé de su agarre y me fui a remover la salsa, evitando la pregunta.

Después de la cena nosotros cinco nos dejamos caer con un paf en la sala de estar para ver una película. "Todo estaba fantástico como siempre Bella."Me felicitó Carlisle mientras se acurrucaba con su esposa en el sillón. Edward y yo estábamos en el sofá y Alice tumbada en un montón de cojines en el suelo.

Alice puso algún tipo de comedia. No podía prestar atención, demasiado ensimismada por estar de nuevo en los brazos de Edward. Duré hasta los créditos de apertura y no pude luchar contra el tirón de mis párpados.

Me desperté cuando la película había terminado. Alice se levantaba, recogiendo los cuencos de palomitas de maíz y las tazas para llevarlas a la cocina. Carlisle y Esme deberían haberse ido ya a la cama. Me giré alrededor y vi que Edward también estaba dormido. Estiré mi cuello y besé su mejilla y él comenzó a despertarse."¿Estás listo para ir a la cama?"Susurré en su oreja.

Me abrazó con más fuerza."No estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir."Murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre dejarme ir?"Él había asumido, al igual que yo, que nos alojaríamos en habitaciones separadas. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su hermoso rostro.

Me estiré y le acerqué a mí, y con gran esfuerzo, lo reconozco. Caminamos con dificultad escalera arriba."Buenas noches."Rió Alice disimuladamente desde la cocina.."Buenas noches."Dije sobre el pasamano del segundo piso.

El dormitorio de invitados estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Nuestras maletas ya estaban allí y las sábanas estaban abiertas sobre la enorme cama. Mientras sacábamos nuestros pijamas dije."Espero que no te importe que asumiese que querrías quedarte en el mismo cuarto que yo. "tenía mi camiseta de dormir en mi mano. Edward vino y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Nada me haría más feliz que compartir una cama contigo bella."Su voz aterciopelada y seductora hizo que me temblasen las rodillas. Sabía que estaba en un territorio inexplorado. Había estado con algunos hombres, nada memorable. Solo la idea de dormir junto a Edward me dio más placer que cualquiera de mis anteriores experiencias sexuales. Una vez más no podía comenzar a imaginarme como seria estar con él. Hizo que mi corazón palpitase salvajemente.

Edward se inclinó y colocó sus labios sobre los míos, con cuidado, dulcemente. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, inmediatamente mis manos se enredaron en su pelo. Caminó conmigo hasta la cama, sin romper nuestra conexión, y me recostó, lentamente presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. La sensación de este espléndido hombre, tumbado sobre mí, era más de lo que yo podía expresar con palabras.

Estuvimos así durante barios minutos, nuestros besos se volvían más profundos y apasionados. Mis manos bajaron rodeando su cuello hasta los botones de su camisa. Los deshice con mis temblorosos dedos. Me aparté de sus labios para explorar su cuello. Soltó pequeños gemidos de placer, que me volvieron loca, sabiendo que era yo quien se los provocaba. Sus manos que estaban sobre mi cintura, se movieron bajo mi camisa entonces una bajó por mi cadera al muslo envolviendo la parte de atrás de mi rodilla, tiró de ella hasta que rodeó su cadera – involuntariamente solté un jadeo – por la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Seguramente él estaba tan excitado con esto como yo.

Las sensaciones en el agujero de mi estómago eran indescriptibles, demasiado deseo y necesidad de él. Los labios de Edward volvieron sobre los míos mientras me apretaba en medio de la sesión de besos, sus persistentes dedos envolvían mi cintura, rodearon mi ombligo, haciéndome gemir. Alcancé rápidamente el bajo de mi camisa y tiré de ella sobre mi cabeza. Gracias a Dios llevaba uno de mis bonitos sujetadores de encaje.

Empujé su camisa por sus hombros, y luego levanté su camiseta sobre su cabeza para revelar lo que solo había visto en sueños, el estómago más perfectamente cincelado, el pecho esculpido con amplios y fuertes hombros en la parte superior. Una débil línea rosada bajaba por su esternón – un recordatorio de la pasada operación de corazón. Sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente – no podía hacer nada para detenerme – tampoco quería. Realmente era el hombre más magnifico sobre el que alguna vez había puesto mis ojos, y él estaba allí conmigo, besándome, tocándome – no parecía justo.

Me presionó de nuevo contra la cama con su cuerpo y yo instintivamente rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas. "Eres tan hermosa Bella."Susurró con voz seductora. Mi corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que sentí como si mi pecho no pudiese contenerlo. Sus manos bajaban y subían por mi torso, bailando alrededor de mi sujetador, pero sin entrar en contacto – volviéndome loca. Rápidamente comencé a desabotonar a tientas mis vaqueros. Entonces suavemente puso una mano sobre mis temblorosos dedos. Presionó su mejilla contra la mía y susurró en mi oído."¿Crees que podrías dejar de quitarte la ropa?" Estaba confundida ¿Él quería hacer esto?

Se separó ligeramente, sin aliento, y llevó mi mano a su cara."No hay nada que desee mas hacer que hacerte el amor, pero no ahora, no aquí, no con los padres de Alice al otro lado del pasillo."

Sentí que me desinflaba. Luche una gran batalla interna. Todo lo que quería era hacer el amor con Edward, experimentar cada parte de él, derretirme en él, pero por otra parte, la parte más práctica, no quería que eso ocurriese bajo el mismo techo que Carlisle y Esme. No cuando yo tenía una perfectamente buena, y más íntima, cama en mi apartamento.

Asentí despacio. Ceder ante la responsabilidad ¡Maldita sea!"Tienes razón. Deberíamos esperar hasta que dejemos de compartir casa."Susurré ligeramente derrotada.

"Espero que sepas que hacer esto de forma consciente me duele físicamente."Rió contra mi cuello.

."Bueno, yo habría sido feliz acurrucada entre tus brazos esto es sin duda un bono inesperado."Le sonreí, él rió.

Se añejó de mí y comenzó a desabotonarse los vaqueros. Mis ojos se ensancharon ¿Había cambiado algo en los pasados diez segundos? ¿Íbamos a tirar por tierra toda nuestra precaución?

Él notó mi expresión."No voy a dormir con mis vaqueros, si eso está bien."Dejó caer sus pantalones y salió de ellos, dejando a la vista unos bóxer negros que se adherían perfectamente a su firme trasero, luego fue a su maleta y sacó unos pantalones de franela, se los puso y dejó su pecho desnudo. Me dio mi camiseta de dormir, que la había lanzado al suelo con su primer beso. Me la puse a regañadientes y me quité los vaqueros.

Gateó por la cama, de alguna forma me levantó y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos acercándome a él, mi espalda quedó contra su pecho del que irradiaba calor."La forma en que se siente tenerte entre mis brazos es…maravillosa. No quiero dejarte ir nunca."Murmuró contra mi pelo mientras me apretaba más contra él. Lo único que podía hacer era asentir conforme, teniendo miedo de moverme, por si no fuese capaz de mantener el control y atacarle como un animal.

Creí que nunca sería capaz de dormirme, mi adrenalina fluía, mi cabeza y mi corazón corrían con las posibilidades. Pero, como siempre, la inconsciencia ganó.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Espero que no os hicieseis muchas ilusiones de que fuesen a hacer el amor ya, después de todo se trata de Edward ¬¬ Edward con su complejo de ser un monstruo y su mania de hacerlo todo de forma correcta, aun así es adorable _


	8. Admisiones

****

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**Capítulo 7: Admisiones **

-

-

-

-

La segunda mañana, me desperté sintiéndome cálida y segura. Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a enfocarse, alejando el sueño de la noche pasada, vi a Edward apoyado sobre un codo mirándome fijamente. El calor llenó mis mejillas por su mirada llena de deseo.

"Buenos días."Dijo, sonreí, y él apartó el cabello de mi rostro. Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Él puso su mano sobre mi estómago y despacio recorrió un lado de mi torso hasta mi cuello, y luego al hombro. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta por su seductor toque.

Me volví, buscando sus ojos, destellos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí, causando que se me formase de nuevo un nudo en mi estómago. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente la resolución."Haces que sea increíblemente difícil salir de esta cama y arreglarse."Inclinó la cabeza hacia mi oído."Entonces no lo hagas."Un escalofrío me traspasó. Ugh.

"¿Qué pasó con lo de ser responsables?"Dije intentando mantenerme a una distancia segura de su torso perfectamente esculpido – que solamente me gritaba que lo recorriese con mis dedos.

"Tuve que pasar toda una noche acostado a tu lado, solo con una pequeña camiseta. Tu cuerpo apretado contra el mío. La responsabilidad parece bastante estúpida ahora mismo."Rió maliciosamente. Era oficial – mi corazón iba salir corriendo de mi cavidad torácica.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía me impulsé fuera del cobertor y me apresuré a llegar al baño. Rió entre dientes tras soltar un gran suspiro mientras le oía hundirse en la cama. Al menos sabía que lo estaba pasando tan mal con esto como yo. Mi cuerpo había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto, y ahora, no estaba demasiado feliz con mi cerebro en estos momentos.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha, entré y esperé que el agua me ayudara a relajarme. Estuve allí durante varios minutos, soñando con los ojos abiertos sobre el apuesto hombre que yacía en la cama justo tras la puerta. Una sonrisa se extendió a través de mis labios, reconociendo que había sonreído más en la semana pasada, que probablemente en todo el año. Edward era, sin duda, la razón de esto. Solo esperaba que él sintiese algo tan fuerte como yo – estaba segura de que me había enamorado de él.

Sequé rápidamente mi cabello, y me puse algo de maquillaje, pero en mis prisas por entrar rápidamente al cuarto de baño me había dejado la ropa en el dormitorio. Tendría que volver allí con una toalla.

Entreabrí la puerta y miré detenidamente el cuarto. Edward todavía estaba en la cama, sus brazos permanecían tras su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Las sábanas se habían deslizado hasta su cintura revelando todo su pecho. Creí que podría pasar sin ser vista. Realmente era la encarnación perfecta del espécimen masculino – como una escultura de mármol hecha por un antiguo artista.

Rápidamente extendí mis dedos hacia la maleta y cogí algo de ropa "Bonito conjunto." Dijo su voz suave y profunda detrás de mí. No me volví, me lancé de vuelta al cuarto de baño e intenté recuperar mi aliento mientras él reía a carcajadas.

Una vez terminé de prepararme, me vestí con un pantalón caqui y una blusa azul claro, volví al dormitorio. Edward estaba sentado a un lado de la cama. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta de nuevo, y una taza de café en su mano. Recogió otra de la mesita de noche y me la ofreció."¿Café?"

Caminé hacia él y la tomé."Gracias." di un sorbo. Noté la nata y el azúcar, tal y como me gustaba. Me pregunté cómo lo sabría. Probablemente Alice se lo había dicho.

"El baño es todo tuyo." Dije sentándome a su lado al borde de la cama. Se levantó cogió su maleta, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta para mirarme."Bella, espero que sepas que yo no quería parar lo de anoche, simplemente, no me parecía apropiado."Hizo una pausa."He esperado demasiado tiempo para tenerte en mi vida, apresurar algo tan importante como esto."Asentí conforme, pero ya estaba dentro del baño. Tal vez él también sentía algo tan fuerte como lo mío, tenía la esperanza de que esto no fuese solo una mera atracción física. Era mucho más para mí, ciertamente una gran parte.

Bajé a ver quien más se había levantado, sin querer probarme de ninguna manera si podía pasar más tiempo a solas con Edward. Alice y Esme estaban en la cocina junto a un plato lleno de panecillos y donuts.

"Buenos días Bella ¿qué tal tu noche, dormiste bien?"Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Dormí muy bien, gracias."Respondí con una mirada asesina.

"¿Cuándo llegará Jasper?"Pregunté en un miserable intento de cambiar de tema. Alice frunció el ceño, quería los trapos sucios y no los conseguiría, ahora no.

"Debería estar aquí en unos veinte minutos, justo a tiempo para la iglesia"

"Vendrá Edward con nosotros a la iglesia?"Preguntó Esme.

"Supongo que sí, pero sinceramente no se lo he preguntado. No quiero que se sienta incomodo "Dije casi para mí misma.

Alice soltó una risita "Estoy segura de que Jasper sería más que feliz quedándose con él. Odia cuando lo arrastro en vacaciones."

Me retiré hacia las escaleras al cuarto de invitados. Llamé a la puerta, para hacerle saber que iba a pasar, si le pillaba medio vestido no habría manera de detenerme."Adelante."Dijo

Abrí la puerta y él estaba en el centro de la habitación poniéndose su reloj, vestía unos pantalones de color claro y una camisa de botones rosa. El color combinaba estupendamente con su cabello castaño rojizo. Al principio no dije nada, avergonzada por haber asumido que querría unirse a nosotros para ir a la iglesia. Desde luego, yo no iba a la iglesia de forma regular, pero Carlisle y Esme lo hacían, así que cuando venía a visitarles no tenia problema en ir con ellos.

"Edward vamos a ir a la iglesia, siento no habértelo preguntado antes ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Siento haber asumido que lo harías, no ha sido apropiado por mi parte. Sin embargo no habría ningún problema en absoluto si no quieres y te quedas aquí."Dije de forma incoherente.

Posó su mano a un lado de mi cuello."Bella, no te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo. No nos conocemos demasiado. No podemos saberlo todo acerca de otro, por lo menos aun no."Sonrió."No he ido a la iglesia desde hace mucho tiempo… pero me gustaría unirme a vosotros. Además, no creo que sea capaz de dejarte incluso durante una hora."Me acercó a su pecho y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Tu pelo huele de maravilla."Murmuró contra mi cuero cabelludo.

"Champú de fresa."Sonreí contra su pecho ¿Cómo sabia decir las cosas adecuadas? Mi corazón levitó con sus palabras, con la esperanza, por llegar a conocer todo el uno del otro, por no alejarse de mi lado. Me relajé en sus brazos.

Cuando bajamos, Jasper ya había llegado. Nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y subimos en los coches. La iglesia a la que asistían Carlisle y Esme estaba solo a unos cuantos minutos.

El servicio fue típico de un domingo de Resurrección, canciones y salmos. Volvimos a casa sobre las once. Esme fue directamente a la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida. Los "niños" fuimos a la sala de estar. Alice había sacado de la estantería algunos juegos de mesa.

"¿Cuál, Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit o Pictionary?"Nos preguntó Alice.

"Voto por Pictionary."Dijo Edward.

Reí entre dientes."¿Estás listo para que te pateemos el trasero?"Preguntó Alice con un rostro muy serio."Jasper y yo somos excelentes."

Asentí dándoles la razón."Nunca he sido capaz de ganarles. Son como un solo cerebro."Reí.

"¿Bella quienes han sido tus compañeros?"Preguntó Edward, noté el doble sentido de su pregunta. Me sonrojé, pero sonreí. Edward parecía bueno en todo lo que él hacía, paseando, hablando, respirando. No cabía duda de que los juegos de mesa también estaban en la lista.

Nos acomodados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa baja en el centro de la sala. Edward sacó un cinco y Alice un tres,(N/T:Como sabréis, o no, en este juego hay un dado) por lo que empezamos primero.

"¿Quieres dibujar primero?"Preguntó educadamente, dándome un lápiz y un bloc.

"Claro."Saqué una carta del montón. Estábamos en la categoría de persona, animal o lugarbueno, las más fáciles. Miré la tarjeta – una gaviota. ¡Eso no es _tan_ fácil! Maldije internamente. Alice rió entre dientes al ver mi expresión mientras intentaba poner cara de póker.

"¿Lista?"Preguntó sujetando el reloj de arena. Asentí.

Comencé a dibujar. Edward estaba de rodillas detrás de mi inclinado sobre mi hombro. Su proximidad junto con su magnífico olor dificultaba mi concentración. Logré inclinarme para garabatear algo que se asemejaba a un pájaro, y a continuación tracé el agua bajo la figura del pájaro.

"Gaviota."Declaró sin dudar.

"¡Sí!"Exclamé, girándome para darle un beso en la mejilla. Edward tiró los dados y salió un seis. Movió nuestra ficha azul seis casillas. Estábamos en la categoría Acción la más difícil.

"¿Todos juegan?"(N/T:para quien no lo sepa en este juego hay una casilla rojatodos juegan en la que si se cae en ella todos los equipos tienen que intentar adivinar la palabra)Preguntó Alice esperanzada. Edward volvió a mirar la tarjeta y dijo."No."

Se preparó puso el pequeño bloc sobre la mesita. Jasper giró el reloj y Edward comenzó a dibujar lo que parecían dos personas de pie al lado la una de la otra, obviamente uno de ellos era una mujer, y otro un hombre. Dibujó un ojo grande sobre la mujer.

"¿Guiñar un ojo?"Sacudió la cabeza."El tiempo se agota."Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Siguió dibujando acciones alrededor de las figuras y de alguna manera me llegó a la vez que el tiempo se agotaba."¡FLIRTEAR!."

"¡Sí!"Exclamó.

"Mierda."Susurró Alice.

La próxima vez me tocó dibujar. Se trataba de la categoría Palabras difíciles Miré la tarjeta Confuso era la palabra. No estaba segura de qué dibujar, pero empecé a hacer garabatos, Edward se cernió pacientemente sobre mí. Finalmente comenzó a decir palabras, pero ninguna de ellas era la correcta, seguí sacudiendo al cabeza y volví a dibujar sobre las líneas, al fin de ayudarle a entender.

"Se acabó el tiempo."Declaró Alice pero Edward dijo"Confuso" a la vez que ella hablaba.

Con vergüenza asentí - pero era demasiado tarde. Jasper ya estaba dibujando sobre el bloc. Edward me rodeó con su brazo y me acercó a él, me dispuse a aceptarlo.

Estuvimos así durante otra hora y media. Debíamos adelantarles entonces intentaba dibujar lo suficientemente rápido y perdíamos el turno. Ambos equipos nos encontrábamos en la última casilla "Todos juegan". Quien ganase esta vez, ganaría el juego. La competición era feroz. Que yo supiese, nadie había tenido alguna vez buena racha para su dinero con Alice y Jasper en el Pictionary. Alice me entregó una tarjeta, ya que era mi turno de dibujar. La leí "Manzana" en serio. Era demasiado fácil – entonces esto seria sobre la velocidad. Me puse en tensión sobre el papel, miré a hurtadillas a Alice que observaba amenazante mientras Jasper giraba el reloj de arena. Dibujé un circulo con una pequeña línea en la parte superior. "Manzana."Dijo Edward.

"¡Sí, ganamos!"Exclamé rodeándole con mis brazos.

"¿En serio?"Le gritó Alice a Jasper con expresión conmocionada.

"Está bien. Lo conseguiremos la próxima vez."Dijo Jasper dulcemente mientras la atraía hacia él.

"¿Acabo de oír que alguien ha batido a Alice y Jasper en el Pictionary?"Preguntó desconcertado Carlisle desde la entrada. Sonreí sobre Edward.

"Porque así se hizo Carlisle."Repliqué con aire de suficiencia.

"Finalmente creo que vuestra racha de dos años se ha acabado. Nadie quería jugar contra ellos."Rió."La comida esta casi lista."Se giró y volvió a la cocina.

Alice y yo guardamos el juego en su sitio. Edward y Jasper comenzaron a hablar sobre unos resultados deportivos – realmente no estaba prestando atención.

Alice caminó hasta la cocina mientras yo la seguía. Esme acababa de sacar el jamón del horno. Tenía un bonito delantal de flores anudado alrededor de la cintura.

Alice se giró hacia mí."¿Bella, pasó algo anoche?"Su voz era frenética, en el silencio. Había estado toda la mañana esperando para hablar conmigo. Asentí."Sí, pero era demasiado caballero para llegar demasiado lejos bajo el mismo "techo" que tus padres."En realidad me alegraba de que hubiese parado, yo no hubiese podido. Sin embargo seguía siendo decepcionante.

"Wow, que cobarde, pero muy dulce."Susurró."Pero, tú querías ¿verdad?"Mis cejas se alzaron."¡Por supuesto! Alice, ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo increíble que está sin camiseta."Ella chilló pero entonces los chicos entraron en la cocina e hicimos todo lo posible por parecer inocentes.

Todos nos sentamos y tuvimos una gran comida, se rió y bromeó - una conversación agradable. Recogimos los platos hacia las tres. Estaba lista para una siesta, pero más aun para pasar tiempo a solas con Edward.

"Alice ¿te importa si nos vamos?"Pregunté cuando pusimos el último plato en el lavavajillas.

"Claro, Jasper y yo nos marcharemos dentro de poco también. No queremos quedarnos atascados en el tráfico.

Edward vino tras de mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus largos brazos, poniendo un beso sobre mi sien. Alice nos sonrió abiertamente."¿Listo para irnos?"

"Sí, si tu lo estas."Recogimos nuestras maletas, Edward las puso en el maletero mientras Carlisle y Esme caminaban hacia nosotros.

"Gracias de nuevo. A sido realmente agradable."Dije abrazando a Esme y luego a Carlisle.

"Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en nuestra casa Bella, tu también Edward."Dijo Esme colocando la mano sobre su brazo. Él sonrió; era deslumbrante."Gracias."Sacudió la mano de Carlisle y le dio las gracias rápidamente diciendo algo en relación al hospital.

"Nos vemos en casa Alice."Me despedí de Alice y Jasper que estaban en la entrada de la casa. Edward se inclinó y me susurró rápidamente."En realidad espera que pudieses venir a la mía."Un estremecimiento de anticipación bajó por mi columna. Alice pareció darse cuenta, pero no comentó nada de la sonrisa tonta de mi cara.

Edward caminó junto a mí y me abrió la puerta a continuación se colocó tras el volante. Mientras nos marchábamos de la casa, me despedí de todos, suspiré y me hundí en el asiento de cuero. Iba a ser un largo viaje sabiendo lo que se me avecinaba – con algo de suerte la camisa de Edward.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras Edward conducía el Volvo por la carretera. Afortunadamente, el tráfico todavía era bastante escaso.

"¿Lo has pasado bien?"Pregunté a la vez que ponía mi mano en su muslo.

"Muchas gracias por haberme invitado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasaba las vacaciones en familia."Sonrió mirándome."La facilidad, fue vigorizante."

"Gracias por venir conmigo."Dije mientras él continuaba sonriendo, pero volvió sus ojos a la carretera, mantuve la vista fija en él mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento de cuero."¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?"

"Sí, empiezo un turno de tres días de duración. Habiendo sido los dos últimos para el placer."

"¿Alguna vez te has cansado de eso, prácticamente vives en el hospital?"

"Creo que si trabajase con pacientes adultos, podría. Pero teniendo el placer de trabajar con niños, especialmente los que están gravemente enfermos, desde mi punto de vista compensa el tiempo que sacrifico. Todo lo que ellos quieren es curarse, no el dinero, o cosas materiales, solamente irse a casa con su familia y jugar con sus hermanos y amigos. Es una actitud tan diferente a la de los adultos. Ellos son tan puros e inocentes."Detrás de sus palabras estaba la viva emoción de su propia experiencia. Mientras la tranquilidad de sus palabras me envolvía, me sentí increíblemente afortunada de todas las veces que había pasado en el hospital, no habían sido demasiado importantes, nada por lo que tuviese que pasar una noche allí.

Siguió en un tono ligero."Mi siguiente día libre es el jueves, ¿querrías venir a cenar con Emmett y mi hermana? Tengo que ver si están disponibles. Me gustaría que conocieses a Rose."Mentalmente desplegué la lista de tareas para la próxima semana.

"Creo que tengo una reunión de grupo hasta la seis o así. Me gustaría, conocerla. ¿os parecéis? De ser así, debe de ser muy guapa."Dije tratando de imaginar una versión femenina de Edward. Apartó su mano del volante y colocó la mía en su pierna, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de los míos. La sensación me agradó, esa leve conexión significaba tanto.

Se rió entre dientes de mí."No, no nos parecemos demasiado solo en que ambos somos altos y guapos. Tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules como nuestra madre. Yo me parezco más a nuestro padre, más irlandés supongo. ¿Cómo son tus padres?"Preguntó.

"Mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks y lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria. Es un tipo sencillo. Le gusta ir de pesca y ver deportes. No viví mucho con él porque no lo veía a menudo, sobre todo lo veía en verano. Pero cuando fui a vivir con él en mi último año de instituto, nos volvimos más cercanos. Es muy dulce."Tomé aliento para seguir, mi madre era menos concreta."Vivir con mi madre fue… toda una experiencia. No es que no fuese buena madre, lo era, solo que no era la típica madre. Frívola. Cocinaba la mayoría de las veces, si es que quería comer algo comestible."Reí entre dientes, recordando algunas de sus recetas más locas."Tenía que recordarle que pagase las cuentas. Definitivamente es… una niña. Pero me quiere mucho, de un modo que sé que soy muy afortunada. Creo que tal vez tuve que crecer más rápido que los demás."Vacilé, no sabía si la pregunta le alteraría.

"Edward ¿qué hicisteis tu hermana y tú después de que vuestros padres muriesen? Todavía erais unos niños."Pregunté suavemente, vacilante.

No contestó enseguida, pero tampoco pareció alterado, lo tomé como una señal positiva."Fuimos y nos quedamos con la familia que teníamos en la zona, desde que pasó, hasta el final del año escolar, tan solo fueron seis meses. Luego, ambos nos fuimos a la universidad. Me quedé aquí en Chicago y Rose se fue a Nueva York- creo que lo más lejos que podía de mí. También se quedó allí durante los veranos – ella tenía un trabajo en una pequeña tienda de moda, lo que estaba bien porque estaba estudiando diseño de moda. Afortunadamente nuestros padres eran muy inteligentes con el dinero y también se habían hecho seguros de vida, entonces al menos estuvimos seguros económicamente."Se expresó con total naturalidad, ninguna emoción se manifestó en su hermoso rostro.

"Entonces, realmente has estado solo todos estos años."Pregunté, con evidente tristeza en mi voz.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros."Tuve buenos amigos en la universidad con los que mantengo el contacto y uno de ellos ahora está en mi programa."Por su tono era evidente que no quería mi compasión ni seguir discutiendo sobre su doloroso pasado.

Redujimos la velocidad cuando nos acercamos a un edificio grande de ladrillos. El coche se volvió hacia la entrada del aparcamiento subterráneo. Edward aparcó el Volvo y recogió nuestros equipajes del maletero. Recogió el mío también – asumí que eso significaba que me quedaría un rato más – aunque este hecho todavía no estaba determinado. No iba a preguntar por sus acciones en este momento.

Me llevó hasta un par de ascensores con un encantador revestimiento de madera. Presionó el botón del quinto piso. Según mi mejor estimación, estábamos cerca o en lo alto del edificio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron giramos a la izquierda en el pasillo, decorado con gran gusto, en tonos neutros. Había cuatro apartamentos en el piso. Él introdujo la llave en la puerta 503. Empujó la puerta y entré mientras él encendía las luces.

Mientras andábamos por la pequeña entrada inmediatamente abrió un cuarto enorme de altos techos, de por lo menos dos pisos de altura. A la izquierda estaba la cocina, totalmente abierta solo separada del resto por una alta viga. La cocina era moderna con todo de acero inoxidable, granito y armarios de madera clara. Pasando la cocina estaba el salón y en el extremo derecho un juego de escaleras.

La pared trasera del piso era completamente de cristal hasta el techo haciendo el lugar luminoso y espacioso. La decoración era mínima pero de buen gusto. En el centro de la extensa sala estaba un grande sofá y una televisión de pantalla plana. En la esquina derecha cerca de las escaleras, había un impresionante piano de cola de color negro. Me preguntaba si Edward tocaba o simplemente era de adorno. En realidad sabía que no era apropiado tener un instrumento tan caro si no se sabía tocar al menos un poco, pero esa era un pregunta para más tarde.

"¿Quieres algo para beber?"Preguntó suavemente dando un paso hacia la cocina. Cerré la boca de golpe, avergonzada por mi grosero comportamiento."Si tienes una Coca-cola estaría bien."Asintió con la cabeza y abrió la nevera, vertió el contenido de la lata en u vaso y me lo dio.

Tomé unos cuantos sorbos para aclarar mi cabeza."Edward, este sitio es increíble."

"Gracias. Es muy grande lo sé, pero me gusta lo espacioso."Dijo despreocupadamente bebiendo de su propia bebida.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe todo el piso?"Preguntó vacilante, como si yo no fuese a estar interesada.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

Al otro lado de la encimera, había altos taburetes de bar y detrás de estos una mesa y sillas. Me llevó a través de la sala de estar –el sofá se veía como una invitación, de cuero negro. Indicó algunas cosas, cuadros y tal. Subimos las escaleras del gran loft, hacia su dormitorio. La pared frontal de la habitación era de media altura y estaba abierta a todo el piso de abajo. Había una cama extra grande con una colcha de color oro y negro. Era muy apropiado para él. El mobiliario de hierro forjado negro y madera oscura. Fuera del dormitorio había un baño con un gran espejo y una bañera.

Volvimos abajo y miré el piano de la esquina reposando sobre una alfombra oriental en el piso de madera oscura que se extendía por toda la casa. "¿Tocas?"

"Un poco."Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el instrumento. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras se sentaba en el banco. Me quedé detrás de él con mis manos descansando sobre sus hombros. No había ninguna partitura, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse a través de las teclas para crear sonidos suaves, dulces, estaba asombrada. Miré detenidamente su cara y sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios se elevaban mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba con la inolvidable melodía. Me sentí concorde a sus emociones, cerré mis ojos, mientras la melodía disminuía y fluía.

Inconscientemente mi manos se movieron de sus amplios hombros a su pelo, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás con mi toque, pero sin dejar de tocar. No estoy segura de cómo pasó pero de repente estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo; sus labios se posaron con pasión sobre los míos, sus dedos fueron más despacio, pero todavía sensualmente bailaron a través de las teclas. Mi boca se abrió para concederle acceso – lo que había anhelado desde la tarde anterior.

Abruptamente hubo silencio mientras sus manos se posaban en mi espalda, en mi pelo, acercándome más a él. Gemí en su boca al sentir su cuerpo fuertemente contra el mío, no había espacio ni para que pasase el aire. Movió sus manos a mi trasero, me pegué a él como una ventosa a la vez que se levantaba, empujando el banco hacia atrás. Mis piernas instintivamente envolvieron su cintura mientras nos llevaba a las escaleras, sin romper nuestro beso.

Estaba jadeante en el momento en que me sentó sobre la cama, me cubrió con su cuerpo, mis piernas quedaron a sus lados de nuevo. Estaba trabajando rápido con los botones de su camisa; empujando a lo largo de sus hombros mientras mis labios exploraban su cuello. Liberó gemidos de lo más profundo de su pecho que vibraron contra mi boca.  
La parte estúpida de mi cerebro pensaba que íbamos demasiado rápido. Solo nos habíamos conocido durante unas pocas semanas, dos citas. La parte más obstinada de mi cerebro le dijo que se callase, el tiempo no importaba, solo lo bien que él me hacía sentir. Y el chico me hacía sentir realmente bien.

Mientras estaba perdida en mi batalla interna, misteriosamente mis pantalones y mi camisa habían desaparecido, mientras que él llevaba los suyos. Otra vez agradecí a los dioses por mi sensatez de llevar ropa interior decente, un conjunto de encaje muy bonito. Desde luego, no era como si Alice combinase los conjuntos todos los días. Yo cogía cualquier cosa y seguía.

Edward se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó a explorar mi cuello con sus labios su lengua. Ya no podía formar pensamientos coherentes. Todo era borroso debido al arrebato de aquel hombre apretado contra mí.

"Bella."Murmuró seductoramente en mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda."¿Estás segura? No tengo prisa."Sus palabras eran suaves y dulces bajo eso llenas de deseo. Sabía que si quería parar, él lo haría, y lo haría a regañadientes. Pero eso era lo _último_ que quería mi cuerpo.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos, echándolo hacia atrás ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos."Edward, estoy más que de acuerdo con esto. Te quiero y te necesito, _ahora_." Dije en tono bajo, pero pon toda la pasión que podía mientras arqueaba mi cuerpo contra él.

Sus labios volvieron a estrellarse con los míos, y mientras intentaba recobrar el aire, se deslizó hacia abajo. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, en sus hombros en sus brazos, masajeé sus músculos con la punta de mis dedos. Los suyos bajaron mi sujetador mientras su boca se encontraba con mis pechos. Jadeé y arqueé mi espalda ligeramente por las sensaciones que me provocaba, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sus dedos bajaron arrastrándose por mi torso, despacio, moviendo poco a poco la ropa interior sobre mis caderas. Le escuché murmurar palabras de adoración contra mi piel acalorada. En ese punto, mi interior estaba lleno de nudos, estaba segura de que nunca podría relajarme. Mi corazón golpeaba desesperadamente y mi respiración era corta e irregular.

Sus labios estaban alrededor de mi ombligo. Temblaba de placer y quería más de él. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado ese nivel de placer. Estaba en un borde de desesperación que era ajeno a mí. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más, que podría explotar, nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron, piel sobre piel, calor, presión completa.

A partir de ese momento nada estuvo claro, todo era borroso a medida que nos movíamos juntos; balancearse, embestir, balancearse seguimos embistiendo y embistiendo bajando por una espiral hasta que no pude contener el calor de mi centro. Ola tras ola de liberación que traspasaba todo mi cuerpo hasta que no pude hacer otra cosa que derrumbarme en sus fuertes brazos.

Puse una mano sobre su pecho liso, intentando en vano recuperar el aliento; mi respiración había sido robada por este hombre magnífico, inteligente y atractivo – que, solo entonces me di cuenta de que verdaderamente lo amaba, con todo mi corazón.

Estuvimos descansando en silencio durante unos minutos, absortos en el momento."Bella."Le miré, sus ojos estaban llenos de muchas emociones, no podía verlas todas: amor, dudas, preocupación y, posiblemente, vergüenza."Quiero que sepas que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he hecho el amor con alguien; que yo no me tomo nada de esto a la ligera."

Lo miré con la duda en mis ojos. Exhaló un hondo suspiro."Tenía una novia en el instituto, quedé con ella durante varios años, incluso hablamos de matrimonio. Tras el accidente tratamos de seguir juntos, pero yo estaba hecho un lio, finalmente me dejó, comprensiblemente."

"¿Fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien?"Pregunté con escepticismo ¿Cómo era posible que este asombroso hombre hubiese estado solo _todos_ estos años? Sentí una ola de tristeza y pena recorrerme. Asintió confirmándolo y quedamos en un silencio lleno de pensamientos."Lo intenté, pero no fui capaz de permanecer con nadie. Como te dije, no me tomo lo que hemos hecho a la ligera."

Tras lo que parecieron horas, pero muy bien podrían haber sido minutos, mis pensamientos se despejaron."Nuca he hecho esto con nadie a quien no haya amado."Dije para mí, sin comprender que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Hizo un movimiento brusco junto a mí. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarme a los ojos."¿Y me amas?"la curiosidad, el asombro y la incredulidad llenaron su voz.

Vacilé. Nunca le había dicho esas palabras a nadie que no fuesen mis padres. Pero mi cerebro borroso sacó lo mejor de mí, y llegué a la conclusión de que quería que él lo supiese, necesitaba saberlo."Sí, te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Bella."Sus palabras fluyeron como miel en sus labios, sin dudar, causando un calor y una seguridad que nunca había experimentado. Enterré la cara en su pecho cuando sentí subir el calor a mi rostro. Entonces su mano acarició mi pelo y volvió a mi barbilla.

"¿Por qué te ruborizas?"Preguntó con voz suave, aterciopelada.

¿Por qué me sonrojaba? Porque había tenido un sexo _asombroso_ con este magnífico hombre y dije que le amaba – algo que no había dicho a ningún hombre – sí por eso.

"Nunca le había dicho antes a nadie… sabía cómo me sentía, no me atrevía a soñar que tu sentías lo mismo."Mi voz era baja e insegura.

Edward miró profundamente mis ojos, como buscando algo."Bella, obviamente no te ves claramente. Eres una mujer asombrosa y soy yo quien debería no estar seguro de ser digo de tu amor."Tocó sus labios con los míos con cuidado, pero con más emoción de la que jamás creí posible en un beso casto. Palpé la verdad en sus palabras, porque quería creerlo con todo mi corazón y porque estaba demasiado cansada para dejar salir mi lado obstinado y discutir. Respiré en su pecho y me dejé caer en un estado completamente feliz.


	9. Rosalie

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 8: Rosalie**

Noté como mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa tonta mientras me desperezaba despertándome, solo entonces comprendí que me encontraba completamente desnuda. Rápidamente tapé mi pecho con las sábanas.

Eché un vistazo a mi lado para ver a Edward mirándome fijamente. Su mano llegó hasta mi cuello y lo recorrió lentamente para luego bajar a mi hombro, apartando la sábana."Por favor no te tapes; eres demasiado gloriosa para taparte con una simple sábana."Me quedé sin respiración por sus seductoras palabras.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos – que reflejaban el calor de la noche anterior – causando de nuevo un nudo en mi estómago. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a darme lentos y cálidos besos sobre mi cuello, haciendo un camino bajando por mi torso. Sentí que mi respiración se volvía jadeante cuando llegó a mi pecho. No creí posible que un hombre tuviese tanto poder sobre mí, y solo eran sus besos ¿Tan poco sabía?

Rodeó uno de mis pezones con su lengua. Respondí con un jadeo ruidoso. Miré el reloj sobre su mesita de noche; eran las ocho. Intenté organizar mis pensamientos."Tengo una clase en una hora y todavía tengo que ir a casa ducharme y cambiarme."Dije recorriendo su despeinado cabello con mis dedos."¿No tienes que ir al hospital?"

"No hasta las diez."Dijo ahora contra el hueso de mi cadera. Era maravilloso ser consciente de todas las sensaciones y todo el impulso del deseo cruzando a través de mí.

"¿Entonces empiezas un turno de tres días y no te veré hasta el jueves?"Asintió contra mi pie caliente. Siempre me había visto a mi misma como alguien estudioso y responsable pero en ese momento, instalada en los brazos de Edward, el hombre al que amaba y que al parecer también me amaba a mí, no podía dejar de recordar cómo había sido.

"Bueno, faltar a una clase no hará daño."Dije inclinándome hacia abajo y acabando con la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Los tres días siguientes fueron aburridamente lentos. Edward trataba de llamarme siempre que tenía algún hueco, pero eran escasos. O si él podía yo estaba en una de mis clases y no podía contestar al teléfono, luego intentaba llamarle solo para encontrarme con su buzón de voz.

Alice y yo estábamos haciendo al cena ese martes, pollo al horno, sopa y una ensalada."Por lo tanto ¿vas a conocer a su hermana el jueves, con la que no se lleva bien?"Preguntó cortando la lechuga y echándola en una ensaladera.

"Sí, vamos a cenar con Rosalie y Emmett. Estoy muy interesada en ver si realmente está enfadada con él o solo es una exageración. Puedo entender, supongo, que estuviese enfadada tras el accidente ¿Pero después de todos estos años, seguir enfadada? Solo se tenían el uno al otro, no había ninguna otra familia." Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad. No veía como alguien podía sentir aversión hacia Edward. Aunque en realidad sabía que había visto un lado distinto del que habían visto los demás – recordé aquellos primeros encuentros y mi frustración por su humor imprevisible.

En la mañana del miércoles, sentí como si el pasado fin de semana hubiese sido un sueño. Estaba desesperada por verle otra vez, pellizcarle y comprobar que era de verdad. Hoy solo tenía una clase, a la una. Tenía tiempo para correr hasta el hospital, sorprenderlo y volver al campus.

Monté en el L (N/T: es un tren) al hospital y mis rodillas chocaba de anticipación. Me bajé en la estación para el Children's Memorial Hospital y anduve hacia la entrada principal. Recordaba cual era el piso en el que él estaba, así que evité a la mujer anciana de la recepción y me dirigí directamente a los ascensores púrpuras.

Salí del ascensor en el tercer piso y caminé hasta la base de las enfermeras que había visto la última vez, con la esperanza de que esta visita sorpresa fuese mejor que la anterior. Había una enfermera vestida con su uniforme tras el escritorio, no era la misma que la vez pasada.

"Discúlpeme ¿podría decirme dónde encontrar al Doctor Masen?"Pregunté con voz muy educada. Parecía un poco más dispuesta que la otra.

"Claro cariño, debe de estar terminando sus rondas si quieres tomar un asiento, el pasará por aquí en cualquier momento."Rió.

Tome asiento de nuevo, mi estómago estaba más lleno de mariposas que la última vez que me había sentado en estas sillas de plástico ¿Qué pasaría si no quería verme? ¿Y si había cambiado de parecer y no creía lo que había dicho? Mi inseguridad estaba segura de ganarme y estaba lista para salir huyendo de allí, cuando lo vi a la vuelta de la esquina del final del pasillo. Parecía que la luz de un faro brillaba sobre él. Era aún más guapo y elegante de lo que mi cerebro recordaba, aun con la bata del hospital y la falta de sueño.

Su cabeza estaba agachada mientras cogía algo de su bolsillo, no me vio mientras me levantaba.

Cuando levantó su cabeza, estaba a seis metros (N/T: en realidad si queremos ser exactos serian unos 6,10 metro pero ni que la chica lo hubiese medido, además queda mucho más bonito sin cifras decimales xD) Le miré fijamente, llena de nerviosismo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos se ensancharon. Al principio pensé que estaba enfadado, pero leí mal, el entusiasmo bailaba en ellos. Aceleró su paso hasta casi correr para acabar con la distancia que nos separaba."¡Bella, que maravillosa sorpresa!" Dijo suavemente las palabras mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

Envolví su torso con mis brazos y enterré mi nariz en su pecho, respirando profundamente, dejándole calentarme. El dolor insensibilizador que había estado experimentando durante desapareció. Se alejó de mí un poco y miró hacia abajo."Estaba haciendo algunas rondas e iba a comprar algo para el almuerzo ¿quieres venir?"Me fijé en que la enfermera tras el escritorio nos miraba con una expresión escandalizada.

"Sí, seria genial."Dije sintiéndome de pronto tímida, mientras él cogía mi mano y me llevaba hacia los ascensores. Mientras esperábamos a que llegase el ascensor, su brazo rodeó mis hombros, y el mío su cintura, en silencio. Solo estar cerca de él era suficiente. Fuimos a la cafetería y compramos unos bocadillos y unas bebidas y tomamos asiento en una mesa de la esquina del fondo.

En cuanto nos sentamos, uno frente a otro, y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano."Dios, había olvidado tu hermoso rostro."La sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas en cosa de segundos."Y tus maravillosos sonrojos."Dijo más relajado riendo ligeramente mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

"Siento visitarte sin previo aviso… yo solo… bueno… te he echado terriblemente de menos."Dije con evidente vergüenza en mi voz.

"También lo he pasado mal."Su sonrisa era amplia y brillante, y me quitó el aliento.

Charlamos durante media hora pero tenía que regresar con sus pacientes y yo tenía que subir al tren y volver al campus."Te recogeré a las siete mañana por la noche para la cena."Dijo mientras acercaba su cabeza y me besaba frente a la entrada del hospital. Tras separase, volvió sus labios hacia mi oído."Si quieres, si no es asumir demasiado, me encantaría que te quedaras más, y trajeses tu cepillo de dientes… te amo."Temblé y no por el día excepcionalmente fresco de primavera, traspasó mi cuerpo entero. Mi libido saltaba arriba y abajo por la emoción.

"También te amo."

El resto del miércoles pasó sin el menor incidente. Estuve en mi reunión de grupo el jueves por la tarde, contando las horas para que Edward me recogiese. Los otros tres componentes del grupo además de mi, se suponía que debíamos estar debatiendo sobre la validez de las subculturas de Shakespeare, cuando me encontré profundamente situada en los montones de libros que revestían las paredes de la biblioteca.

"Bella."Dijo Angela en voz baja, sacándome de mi sueño protagonizado por Edward. Me di la vuelta, con la vergüenza reflejada en mi rostro."¿Soñaba despierta otra vez?"

"Sip ¿otra cita?"Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa."¿El mismo tipo, el cardiólogo pediátrico, es simpático?"Dijo con educada curiosidad.

"Sí, voy a conocer a su hermana esta noche, es su única familia."

"Eso es un gran paso. La primera cita debe de haber ido bien."Sonrió a sabiendas.

"Se podría decir que sí."La sonrisa en mi cara parecía absurdamente sincera, pero era incapaz de dejar de sonreír."Pasó Semana Santa con nosotras y los padres de Alice en Rockford."

"Esto suena como si te estuvieses enamorado de ese hombre, mucho."Su tono era cuidadoso, podría decir que estaba preocupada por mí, por si salía herida. Como cualquier buena novia valía su peso en oro.

"Demasiado tarde. Estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de él."Sacudí mi cabeza todavía con algo de incredulidad por mi suerte.

"Bueno, me alegro mucho por ti Bella. Tendremos que ir a una cita doble algún día."Dijo dulcemente.

Tan pronto como vi conveniente, y probablemente antes que nadie pensase que ya habíamos terminado, me excusé de la biblioteca y recorrí las dos manzanas hasta la estación de tren. Llegué a casa a las seis quedándome una hora para prepararme. No tenía nada nuevo para usar esa noche y todavía estaba indecisa. Alice acababa de llegar del trabajo y salía de su habitación con su ropa cómoda para después del trabajo.

"¿Qué voy a llevar?"Pregunté desesperada mientras me quitaba la ropa y saltaba a la ducha. Ella me siguió al cuarto de baño.

"¿Sabes a qué restaurante vas a ir?"

"Ni idea"

"¿Por qué los hombres no se dan cuenta de que necesitamos esa información?"La escuché murmurar mientras salía del baño.

"¡Espera! Alice, te necesito."Oí la puerta abrirse de nuevo mientras entraba otra vez.

"Hola Edward. Soy Alice, desde la habitación de Bella."¿Por qué había llamado a Edward?"Tengo una pregunta rápida que hacerte ¿a qué tipo de restaurante vais a ir esta noche?"

Oí un montón de ahás y sips."Muy bien, muy bien. Nos vemos a las siete."La escuché decir.

"¡Alice!"Grité entre el vapor de agua mientras enjabonaba mi pelo."Quiero que sepas que hay que estar realmente loco para hacer eso… pero sé que has descubierto a donde vamos, así que no puedo considerarte loca."

"Lo sé, porque me quieres."Oí la risa en su voz."Vas a ir a aquel nuevo restaurante junto al mar – es dificilísimo conseguir una reserva allí. He querido ir durante meses. ¡Estoy celosa! Es necesario que lleves algo realmente bueno esta noche Bella."

"Alice sabes que no puedo con los restaurantes de lujo."Lloriqueé.

"¡Bella Swan vas a pasarlo realmente bien esta noche, vas a estar fantástica, y vas a relatarme cada detalle!"Ordenó."También sé lo que vas a llevar."Dijo entusiasmada.

Una hora más tarde estaba lista y vestida con el vestido negro de seda de Alice. Por lo general ella era una talla más pequeña que yo, pero este vestido se adaptaba perfectamente. Era impresionante. El vestido era de escote cuadrado y sin mangas, con corte recto y me llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas con una pequeña abertura a los lados de mis piernas. El tejido era una seda gruesa con bordados orientales rojos, rosas y blancos, por encima llevaba un mantón rojo, ya que todavía no hacía demasiado frío. Alice recogió la mitad de mi cabello en un moño el resto de mi cabello caía por mi espalda. Tenía que admitirlo – me veía muy bien.

Alice salió trotando de su dormitorio sujetando un par de elegantes zapatos de tacón."¡Quítate esos!"Dijo mientras señalaba los zapatos de mis pies.

"Alice, no puedo caminar con esos."Lloriqueé señalando los zapatos que traía.

"Bella, no puedes llevar ese vestido con un par de andrajosas y viejas zapatillas de tenis. Debes llevar estos."Señaló los zapatos de tacón mortal."Solo tienes que agarrarte a Edward toda la noche para evitar caerte."Sonrió con satisfacción. Pateé mis viejos zapatos para quitármelos y deslicé mis pies en los suyos, que me elevaron varios centímetros del suelo. Ahora era mucho más alta que Alice.

"¡Estas estupenda!"Dijo asintiendo con aprobación."Gracias, Alice."

El timbre sonó y dejé pasar a Edward. Tras abrir la puerta caminé vacilante hasta mi cuarto para coger mi bolso. Mientras me acercaba al hall, intentando adaptarme a esos monstruos, él abrió la puerta. Oí un débil jadeo levanté la mirada para verlo de pie en la entrada sujetando un ramo de rosas rojas.

Me acerqué a él tan rápido como pude con una gran sonrisa sobre mi cara."Hola guapo, gracias por estas preciosas flores. Me mimas demasiado."Dije dándole un beso rápido. Desde luego el estaba asombroso con su traje ajustado negro con una camisa azul y una corbata de rayas. Envolvió sus largos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a él."Bella, estas peligrosamente imponente."Murmuró en mi oído.

"¿Peligrosamente?"Pregunté juguetona cogiendo sus flores y dándoselas a Alice que esperaba para ponerlas en agua.

"Contigo así vestida, es posible que ni siquiera podamos ir al restaurante."Murmuró.

"¿Cómo de peligroso?"Pregunté de broma mientras me echaba el mantón rojo sobre los hombros. Él abrió la puerta para mí y nos marchamos.

"Porque, si vamos, hasta Rosalie intentará matarme."Rió.

Llegamos al restaurante quince minutos más tarde y fuimos recibidos por el mozo encargado. Nunca había estado en ningún sitio que tuviese nada de eso. Por lo tanto, pensé que era extraño que Edward estuviese tan cómodo saliendo de su coche y dándole las llaves al chico que se sentó tras el volante y se lo llevó.

El restaurante estaba frente al mar. Mientras caminábamos un caballero nos saludó en la entrada y preguntó por nuestras reservas. Edward le dio nuestro nombre y le dijo que también se esperaba a otras dos personas para nuestra mesa. El hombre dijo que todavía no habían llegado, pero que nos mostraría la mesa.

El restaurante por dentro era muy moderno con un gusto sobrio y filas de cabinas a lo largo de ambas paredes y mesas pequeñas, íntimas en medio de las cabinas. Había manteles blancos sobre cada mesa. La iluminación débil provenía de los focos en lo alto del techo sobre cada mesa. Toda la pared del fondo era de cristal y a lo largo de esa pared el suelo estaba lleno de mesas. El mesonero nos mostró una de ellas. Imaginé que por el día se tendría una vista magnifica del mar, pero ahora mismo lo único que podía ver era a oscuridad de la noche.

Nos sentamos e inmediatamente nuestro camarero se acercó a nosotros para anotar lo que queríamos beber. Pedí un ginebra con tónica y Edward un Jack Daniel's. El camarero acababa de poner nuestras bebidas en la barra cuando mis ojos vagaron hasta la puerta – allí estaba una impresionante mujer con un vestido rojo y su cabello rubio platino cayéndole en cascada por su espalda. Debía de medir casi dos metros y parecía como si cada persona del sexo masculino girase su cabeza para verla, todos excepto Edward que no parecía notarla, me permití sentirme un poco pagada de mí misma.

Solo después de unos momentos pude ver que iba del brazo de un hombre bastante grande, jovial, que reconocí al instante como Emmett. ¡Por amor de Dios – esa era la hermana de Edward! Es por eso que ni se inmutó. Nunca me había sentido menos atractiva en toda mi vida.

Ella y Emmett se pasearon hasta la mesa mientras Edward y yo nos poníamos de pie para saludarles. Edward y Emmett se dieron la mano con entusiasmo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Edward y Rosalie se abrazaron pero no parecían demasiado cómodos con ello. Emmett dio la vuelta a la mesa y me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

"¡Bella, que bien verte de nuevo! Ya veo que Eddie no te ha espantado todavía."Rió, Después dio un paso hacia atrás y mi sangre pudo volver a circular."Bueno, yo también me alegro de verte, Emmett."Sonreí.

"Bella, esta es mi hermana Rosalie."Dijo Edward mientras le ofrecía mi mano."Encantada de conocerte Rosalie."Tomó mi mano y la sacudió brevemente con una sonrisa amable, pero pude ver, que bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejaba de evaluarme.

Los cuatro nos sentamos, y el camarero vino a tomar la orden de Emmett y Rosalie. Ella pidió un Martini y él una cerveza.

Rosalie dirigió sus ojos azul claro hacia mí."Bella ¿a qué te dedicas?"Había una frialdad en su voz que no estaba muy segura de cómo interpretar."Estoy en un programa de magisterio del Comparative Literature del noroeste."Dije bebiendo un poco para poder apartarme de su mirada.

"Ah, tenemos un ratón de biblioteca en nuestras manos."Interrumpió Emmett suavemente. Reí.

"¿Puedo preguntar a que te dedicas Rosalie?"

"Soy una de las compradoras de las tiendas Nordstrom's Department."

"Wow, suena divertido."Respondí con tanta ligereza como podía mientras mi estómago daba volteretas bajo su mirada crítica. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto, no solo en persona. Su piel parecía de porcelana; su maquillaje era perfecto y sus gruesos labios pintados de rojo combinaban con su vestido.

"En su mayor parte, viajo mucho lo que puede llegar a hacerse tedioso. Pero me gusta."Dijo para luego dar un sorbo a su bebida.

"¿Emmett tu qué haces?"Volví a preguntar.

"Soy el jefe en una empresa de construcción. Tengo que llevar un casco protector y la gente que me rodea tiene que llamarme jefe."Dijo jovialmente. Esto me hizo reír. Emmett me gustaba. Parecía decir las cosas como eran. Durante todo el tiempo Edward sujetó mi mano y me dio pequeños apretones para tranquilizarme.

"Por lo tanto, entiendo que conociste a mi hermano de una forma poco convencional."Dijo Rosalie con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Vi la mirada que hubo entre Edward y Rosalie parecían tener una especie de lucha extraña mirándose fijamente, ambos con sus frentes arrugadas. Siendo hija única, no podía saber de qué iban todas esas interacciones de hermanos, por lo que decidí no comentar nada.

"Sí."Sonreí tímidamente a Edward."Estaba siendo atacada en un callejón y Edward dejó inconsciente al tipo y luego cuando me desmayé me llevó al hospital."

Rosalie miró airadamente a su hermano."Qué estoico por su parte."El sarcasmo empapaba sus palabras. Apreté su mano hasta que apartó sus ojos de ella y me miró. Sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien, esperando aligerar su estado de ánimo.

El camarero salvó la noche al venir a nuestra mesa para tomar nuestro pedido. Logré echar un vistazo al menú durante un segundo y me decidí por el salmón. Edward pidió lo mismo.

Afortunadamente, la conversación fue más ligera el resto de la cena, aunque Rosalie no pareció animarse. Nos contaron como se conocieron en un partido de futbol en la universidad y sobre su boda. Todo lo cual Edward ya sabía, pero yo disfruté con la historia, y se sentó en silencio a mi lado cogiendo la mano que descansaba en la mesa. Al principio parecían una pareja extraña, pero era evidente que él la adoraba y estoy segura de que ella también le amaba a su propio modo.

Seguí echándole vistazos a Edward durante toda la noche y cada vez que lo hacía, mi corazón saltaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Cuando llegó la cuenta Edward y Emmett prácticamente pelearon por ella, finalmente Edward ganó alegando que la otra tarde había pagado Emmett. En aquel momento me sentí un poco más cómoda alrededor de su hermana. Incluso si no fuese increíblemente atractiva, tenía un filo, una frialdad que parecía difícil de romper. Nos dijimos adiós y fuimos por caminos diferentes cuando los mozos trajeron los coches.

"Fue bien, creo."No estaba segura si él creía mis palabras, pero agradecí que la noche hubiese terminado. Apoyé mi cabeza en el reposacabezas mientras conducíamos por las calles de la ciudad.

Edward me miró con la disculpa en sus ojos."Siento el comportamiento de mi hermana. Estoy seguro de que ella es una persona encantadora… si yo no estoy delante."Frunció el ceño.

"Ella estuvo bien, Edward. Tal vez tarde un poco más en relajarse que la mayoría."Lo dudé. Ella me puso sumamente nerviosa.

"Eso es muy dulce por tu parte, Bella."Sonrió tomando mi mano y aceleraba por las calles oscuras hacia su apartamento.

Estábamos en el apartamento de Edward y antes de que encendiese la luz me acercó a él y me besó apasionadamente, sus labios separaron los míos de forma desaforada. Estaba bien que él me sujetase tan fuerte porque mis rodillas literalmente se doblaron bajo mi peso. Sin una palabra él me llevó escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio, donde el resto de la noche fue mucho más agradable que la anterior.

Me desperté entre unos fuertes brazos que me rodeaban. Sentí su aliento en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y podía decir por el rítmico golpeteo de su corazón que todavía estaba dormido. Tenía la desesperada necesidad de usar el baño, pero no quería despertarle. Él parecía muy cansado anoche después de su larga semana. Tras unos momentos de indecisión, no pude luchar más. Con cuidado, levanté su brazo y deslicé mi cuerpo fuera de la cama. Me lancé al cuarto de baño al otro lado del cuarto consciente de mi carencia de ropa. Cuando salí se había despertado, dado la vuelta y puesto sus manos tras a cabeza, exponiendo todo su glorioso esculpido pecho.

"Es agradable despertarse con estas vistas."Sonrió con satisfacción mientras me metía bajo las sabanas, temblando. Rápidamente extendí mis dedos de los pies congelados sobre sus pantorrillas causando un ruidoso aullido en respuesta.

"¿Estás segura comenzar algo que no puedes ganar?"Preguntó mientras se ponía sobre mí con sus manos a mis lados, listo para hacerme cosquillas.

"¿Tu no?"Pregunté con incredulidad. Él elevó una ceja entonces me demostró que mis palabras estaban equivocadas mientras comenzaba su ataque de cosquillas a mis costados. Chillé riendo mientras me retorcía salvajemente bajo su firme agarre, respirando fuerte por la necesidad de aire pero ahora puso mis manos en sus rodillas. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara. Logré liberar una mano y agarrar su culo, con fuerza. Gritó y saltó a mi costado aproveché su distracción y me abalancé sobre él, me puse a horcajadas sobre su torso. Coloqué mis brazos a ambos lados de su cara mientras intentábamos volver a respirar con normalidad entre risas, y nuestros ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se puso serio de repente mientras su mirada se volvía distinta.

"Te amo Isabella."Su voz era seria y sedosa.

Nunca había visto tanta devoción y amor en unos ojos, y era para mí. ¿Cómo podía llegar a tener tanta suerte?

"Yo también te amo Edward. Más de lo que creí posible."Dije dejando la cabeza sobre su pecho; el golpeteo cadente de su corazón me hacia feliz. Liberé sus muñecas de mi agarre mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda.


	10. Leones

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**Capitulo 9: Leones**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Era un cálido domingo de principios de Mayo – el más agradable del año hasta la fecha. Desperté con una sonrisa en mi cara. Edward tenía todo el día libre e íbamos a pasarlo juntos. No lo había visto ayer, había estado en el hospital hasta tarde, y yo me había ido a cenar con Alice, Angela y otras cuantas novias. Ya que no lo había visto desde la mañana del viernes, lo echaba terriblemente de menos, el dolor de mi corazón se acentuó de forma aguda. Estaría aquí dentro de treinta minutos y le había dicho que tenía el día entero planificado para nosotros. Salté de la cama, cogí una taza de café y me dirigí a la ducha. Alice no estaba, había pasado la noche en casa de Jasper.

Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta a rayas cuando Edward llegó.

"Buenos días preciosa."Dijo Edward envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a él para darme un maravilloso beso. Llevaba unos pantalones caquis y una camiseta blanca y unas converse. Se parecía a un modelo del J. Crew – como siempre me preguntaba como tenía tanta suerte de haber encontrado a mi ángel, mi Edward.

"¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?"Preguntó mientras le llevaba hacia la cocina para terminar mi taza de café y ponerle una a él.

"¿Quieres decir que no es suficiente para ti disfrutar de estar en la gloria con tu amor?"Sonreí."Voy a llevarte a uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad."

"¿Y dónde está?"Preguntó con una expresión curiosa mientras se apoyaba en la encimera.

"Solo tienes que esperar y ver."Sonreí mientras cogía mi mochila vacía.

Diez minutos más tarde."Bella ¿esto es realmente necesario? Tengo un coche absolutamente bueno en el que podemos ir más cómodos."Preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos por la estación para coger el L.

"Edward, no tenemos ninguna prisa, además montar en el tren es parte de la "experiencia"."Dije trazando las comillas en el aire, sonriéndole abiertamente. Él no podía estar de pie para viajar a menos de doscientos siete kilómetros por hora sin estar abrigado por asientos de cuero. Le arrastré hasta la cabina de tickets para rellenar mi tarjeta del L. El tren salía unos minutos más tarde y subimos a él. Edward me sostuvo cerca de él mientras nos sentábamos, puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, por si alguien saltaba y trataba de raptarme, porque estábamos en un transporte público.

El tren dio unas cuantas sacudidas en nuestra parada Lincoln Park, me levanté y arrastré a Edward conmigo.

Mientras caminábamos, seguía lanzándome miradas. Podía decir que el no saber cuál era nuestro destino lo estaba matando. En el transcurso de nuestro noviazgo, él me había sorprendido un sinnúmero de veces. Esta era la primera vez que iba hacer que probase su propia medicina.

Hacia un día perfecto de dieciséis grados y el sol calentaba mi piel. Miré hacia arriba y dejé que el calor me inundase. Mientras dábamos la vuelta a la esquina se levantó una brisa de primavera haciendo revolotear mi cabello alrededor de mi cara.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada."El mercado del agricultor."Dijo mirando el letrero, su expresión era dudosa.

"Sip, me encanta venir aquí. Hay muchos tesoros ocultos. Es un poco pronto para la temporada de producción realmente buena, es mejor poder venir a mitad del verano, pero todavía se puede conseguir toda clase de productos enlatados, penes y en este mercado es todo orgánico."Dije mientras entrábamos."¿Alguna vez has estado aquí?"

"No, nunca tuve una razón para venir, hasta ahora."Sonrió tímidamente. Me encantó su respuesta, mientras que, al igual que yo esa era la razón por la que ahora hacia ciertas cosas, que podían ser verdad, pero me hacían sentir amada y especial.

Estuvimos paseando por el mercado durante la próxima hora. Compramos algunos frascos de salsa casera, tomates, cebollas, un ramo de flores, pan recién hecho y queso de mozzarella fresco. Le vi hablando con los vendedores, deslumbrando a la mujer mientras él hacía preguntas sobre sus técnicas de plantación. De algún modo, no importaba de qué hablase, parecía sexy.

Lo metí todo en mi mochila, y Edward me la quitó echándosela al hombro."¿Ahora a dónde vamos, jefa?"Preguntó inclinándose y besando mi cabeza.

"¡Al zoo!"Exclamé. Unos minutos más tarde, después de andar por el parque, con excitación tiré de Edward cruzando la barra.

"No creo que haya estado aquí desde los seis o siete años."Dijo mientras caminábamos de la mano. Pasamos por la zona de los primates y vimos un bebé orangután jugando con su hermano sobre una rama. Era bastante entretenido. En cierto modo parecían tan humanos.

"¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"Preguntó mientras paseábamos durante unos minutos. Pasando por los osos polares.

Me llevó un momento pensar en ello."Los pingüinos."Paramos frente a ellos, viéndoles bucear buscando los peces que les lanzaban los cuidadores. Se zambullían con gracia en el agua, nadaban durante un momento y, luego, volvían al falso hielo.

"¿Por qué?"Preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Has visto aquel documental sobre las costumbres de los pingüinos? Los pingüinos machos se sientan sobre los huevos durante meses seguidos, con posibilidades de morir por inanición en medio de temperaturas bajo cero, entonces las madres toman a las crías una vez salen de los huevos y hacen todo el camino de regreso al océano. Es realmente conmovedora la forma en la que arriesgan sus vidas por sus crías. Además, ellos permanecen con su pareja de por vida."Reí. Él parecía estar cogiendo y procesando todo lo que había dicho.

"¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que te gustaría que casi muriese de hambre o congelación por nuestros hijos?"Sonrió. Aunque lo decía en broma las palabras ¨nuestros hijos¨ hicieron que mi estómago se sacudiese, de un modo bueno.

Asentí."Sí y sabría que lo harías encantado."Asintió afirmándolo mientras me apoyaba contra él y me daba un beso rápido.

"¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"Le pregunté entrando en el recinto de los grandes felinos.

Estudió atentamente los animales. Sus ojos verdes pensativos parecían captar todas sus poderosas características mientras los felinos disfrutaban con calma del sol, rodando sobre su espalda para exponer sus vientres blancos."El león."Respondió, lo vi centrar su mirada detrás de mí.

"¿Por qué sus pelos se parecen a los tuyos por las mañanas?"Bromeé alzándome en la punta de mis pies para acariciar su cabello. Agarró mi muñeca con su mano y me acercó a él con la otra."No, porque es fuerte y silencioso. A menos que otro león se acerque a su leona, entonces no se hace responsable de lo que puede llegar a hacer para protegerla."Susurró en mi oído mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro. Escalofríos corrieron por mi columna. Me volví en su abrazo, para ver a dos jóvenes mirándome fijamente uno de ellos de forma poco nocente.

Procedí a demostrar a Edward, con el beso más pasional que podía dar en público, que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. Tenía que admitir, que normalmente no me gustaban los hombres celosos, sobre todo si sus celos eran injustificados, pero la manera en que lo dijo lo hacía tan sexy, tan caliente.

Regresamos a mi apartamento a primera hora de la tarde."¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos nuestros deliciosos hallazgos del mercado?"Dijo sujetando la barra de pan. Salió un olorcillo que consiguió que se me hiciese la boca agua.

"Vamos a ir a tu apartamento y voy a hacerte la cena."Dije estirándome para coger unas cuantas cosas que íbamos a necesitar.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento puse el ramo de flores en un jarrón sobre la encimera.

"¿Podrías trocear los tomates y las cebollas? Vamos a hacer una salsa para la pasta."Pregunté. Sacó una tabla de madera y comenzó su tarea mientras yo cortaba en rodajas la mozzarella, otro tomate y la albahaca fresca para una ensalada. Lo aliñé con aceite de oliva y vinagre balsámico luego cubrí los platos y los puse en la nevera para después. Edward había terminado de cortar todas las verduras, las pusimos en una cazuela con un poco de agua y las condimentamos entonces las pusimos a cocerse a fuego lento durante unas horas.

Estaba junto a la olla después de que él hubiese lavado los platos. Había un encantador y cómodo silencio entre nosotros mientras trabajábamos. Me encantaba. Se acercó por detrás y envolvió mi cintura con sus largos brazos, apartando a un lado mi cabello y besando suavemente la zona donde mi cuello y mi hombro se unían. Traté de concentrarme en remover la salsa pero mi visión se volvió borrosa mientras él subía hasta detrás de mi oído. Solté un:"Mmm."

Coloqué la cuchara sobre la encimera y me retorcí en sus brazos. Sus manos subieron y envolvieron mi cara, empujándome hacia atrás hasta que tropezamos con otra encimera. Él me subió a ella de modo que nuestros ojos estuviesen a la misma altura.

"Te amo, Bella. Gracias por este maravilloso día."Rió de forma impresionante mientras ponía mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Envolví su espalda con mis piernas y lo acerqué más a mí, eliminado cualquier espacio que pudiese haber."De nada – lo que sea por verte sonreír."Respondí poniendo mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos. Él respondió con urgencia rodeando mi espalda con sus brazos, profundizando nuestro beso. Mis manos fueron a su pelo y empecé a tener visiones sobre tenerlo en el suelo de la cocina, cuando sentí su bolsillo vibrar.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y sin romper nuestro beso alcanzó su busca. Finalmente nos separamos mientras el miraba hacia abajo la información de la pantalla."Tengo que llamar al hospital. Lo siento."Sus ojos me miraban disculpándose. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número. Oí unos cuantos ¨Sí¨ ¨Bien¨ y ¨Enseguida voy¨. Cerró su teléfono y lo metió en su bolsillo.

"Lo siento tanto, amor. Una de mis pacientes ha vuelto a empeorar y tengo que ir al hospital a verla. No debería tardar, dos horas como máximo. Entonces podremos seguir donde lo dejamos."Sonrió acariciando con su pulgar mi barbilla y mis labios, cerré mis ojos por el placer que me provocó su toque. Asentí luego noté sus labios rozar mi frente.

"Te amo."Dije abriendo lentamente mis ojos.

"También te amo."Se detuvo un momento, parecíamos encantados por los ojos del otro, luego subió a cambiarse. Salté de la encimera y me acerqué al sofá. Había traído uno de mis numerosos libros de la universidad conmigo y lo había sacado de mi pequeña mochila. Edward bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando pasó por mi lado se inclinó y me dio un beso en la cabeza."Estaré en casa pronto."Entonces salió precipitadamente por la puerta.

Eran las tres – dos de ellas donde la salsa se coció a fuego lento. Pateé mis zapatillas, oyéndolas golpear contra el duro suelo de madera. Abrí el libro y bajé hasta el sofá. Conseguí leer un capitulo antes de que el sueño me ganase. Soñé Que Edward se convertía en un león y atacaba a los chicos del zoológico. Luego estábamos en la cocina, como antes, y él besaba mi cuello. Me sentí sonrojar por sus caricias. Se sentía tan real, el deseo en mi interior; mis sentidos se llenaron con su aroma.

Susurró mi nombre, tan claramente."Bella, estoy en casa."Espera, estábamos en la cocina besándonos ¿porqué decía que estaba en casa? Sentí un cosquilleo en mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba en algún estado entre adormecida y despierta."¿Edward?"Susurré con voz pastosa por el sueño.

"¿Sí, amor?"

"¿No has atacado a esos chicos con tus grandes dientes?"Murmuré recordando al Edward-León con su espesa melena y acechando. Oí una jovial risa y sentí como el sofá se sacudía. Mis sentidos se despejaban mientras me despertaba. Extendí la mano y entré en contacto con una superficie caliente y firme. Entreabrí mis ojos y vi a Edward sobre mí, mi mano estaba en su pecho. Me sonrojé por mis anteriores pensamientos.

"Buenos días."Rió entre dientes."¿A quién herí con mis dientes?"Frunció los labios para mostrar sus blancos dientes.

"A los chicos del zoológico. Eras un león. Querías comértelos."Sonreí ligeramente acariciando su rostro.

Rió."¿Crees que parezco un león, huh?"Dijo agachándose y poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre mí. Cogió la parte de atrás de mis rodillas me acomodó sobre el sofá entonces quedé completamente atrapada bajo él, con mis rodillas a sus costados. Me reí mientras se inclinaba y rozaba con sus labios mi cuello. Mis manos instintivamente encontraron el camino a su suave cabello. Le acaricié con mis dedos acercándolo más a mí mientras me besaba subiendo y bajando por mi cuello. Parecía que podía ronronear de placer por sus sensuales caricias.

Mis manos bajaron y comenzaron a desbotonar su camisa. Ahora sus labios estaban en los míos, moviéndose a un ritmo ardiente. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. Dejé a mis dedos acariciar a lo largo de su cintura de cadera a cadera. Soltó un gemido en mi boca cuando seguí bajando mi mano, sintiendo su excitación.

Sin romper nuestro beso, él siguió, quitándome la camiseta y desabrochando mi sujetador, entonces con suavidad me sentó en el sofá. Se quitó su camisa y me dejó una esplendida vista de su glorioso pecho desnudo mientras presionaba su cálido cuerpo contra el mío, formando las dos mitades de una pieza. Estuvimos juntos solo como dos amantes pueden estar, después de haber memorizado caga pulgada de nuestros cuerpos. Mi corazón se elevó mientras reconocía internamente que tenía todo lo que podía desear – era guapo, era un hombre cariñoso que me amaba con todo su corazón, que hacía que mi corazón se agitase cuando se acercaba, que me subía el ánimo con sus solícitas palabras, y mi estómago se llenaba de nudos ante sus caricias.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bueno, como algunas os imaginareis, lo bonito y color de rosa está apunto de acabarse, así que disfrutad de estos momentos._


	11. Progreso

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**Capitulo 10: Progreso**

-

-

-

-

Los meses próximos pasaron de forma borrosa debido a la dicha inducida por Edward. Nuestros horarios eran muy ajetreados con la universidad y el trabajo, pero lográbamos pasar la mayoría de las noches juntos, a menos que le llamasen, entonces él pasaba las noches en el hospital. Aquellas noches en que no lo tenía a mi lado nunca dormía bien. El ritmo de su respiración, de su corazón se había convertido en el consuelo de mis noches.

Había pensado en mi vida antes de que Edward la llenase y la completase, no creo que pudiese echar de menos lo que nunca tuve y ahora necesitaba tanto – aun no podía comprender el pensar en abandonarle, en vivir sin él.

El único elemento que no había cambiando era su hermana. Muchas veces habíamos quedado con ella y con Emmett pero Rosalie parecía incapaz de deshacerse de su fachada de hielo. Edward recalcaba en repetidas ocasiones que no era yo, que no lo tomase como algo personal, pero no veía la forma de que eso fuese posible. ¿No veía que su hermano era feliz? ¿Quería arruinar esto por él, después de todos estos años de soledad? Afortunadamente todavía salíamos con Emmett cuando iba al loft de Edward y veía el canal de deportes. Siempre era entretenido tenerle cerca– nunca faltaban las risas.

Era una tarde caliente de mediados de junio. Estábamos en el apartamento de Edward: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y yo. Rosalie estaba en uno de sus viajes de negocios. Habíamos pedido unas pizzas y estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor jugando al Black Jack. Alice era la que repartía, que siempre era peligroso porque de alguna manera parecía saber siempre lo que los demás tenían en sus manos. Afortunadamente no nos jugábamos dinero, solo fichas y derechos para fanfarronear.

Ella repartió las cartas y todos sopesamos nuestras opciones. Yo tenía un ocho de diamantes."Carta."Dije golpeando la mesa oficialmente. Ella puso un tres de tréboles en mi montón."Carta de nuevo."Tiró otra carta a mi montón. Era un as de espadas."Me quedo."Dije.

Pasó de Edward que se inclinó hacia mí."¿Quién gane esta mano, consigue una noche de servidumbre?"Sonrió con malvada satisfacción mientras se sentaba lo más recto posible. Le observé detenidamente, y luego a sus cartas, asentí aceptando su apuesta. Me gustaría tener una noche con Edward de servidumbre sexual en cualquier momento. Realmente no importaba quien ganase, porque, ambos ganaríamos más tarde.

Edward tenía un diez de diamantes expuesto."Carta."Dijo. Alice le dio un seis de corazones."Me quedo."

Dio una vuelta por los demás que estaban en la mesa, tanto Jasper como Emmett se acercaron. Alice mostró sus cartas, tenia veinte. Edward volvió las suyas tenía otras seis."Más."Dije con aire de suficiencia mientras volvía mi carta. Tenía un nueve de espadas.

"Yo gano."Dije inclinándome para besarle en la mejilla. Sonrió con satisfacción, estaba segura de que con el mismo pensamiento que yo tuve antes, ganar o ganar.

Alice recogió las cartas y Emmett se levantó para conseguir más cervezas. Cuando llegó a la mesa y las repartió, Jasper dijo."Alice y yo tenemos una noticia que nos gustaría compartir con vosotros."Alice le sonrió como una tonta colegiala."Ella ha aceptado mi proposición de venirse a vivir conmigo."Dijo radiante con ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Me levanté de un saltó."¡Eso es una gran noticia chicos!"Dije envolviendo a Alice en un fuerte abrazo."Estoy muy contenta por ti."Dije sinceramente, pero una pequeña parte en mi cabeza se preguntaba ¿qué iba a pasar son su habitación? Probablemente podría encontrar a alguien en la universidad, pero Alice y yo habíamos estado viviendo juntas durante mucho tiempo ¿qué pasaría si mi nueva compañera era desordenada, o no sabía vestirme, o no podía cocinar? No importaba, estaba muy contenta por ella.

Edward se puso de pie tras de mí y se dio un apretón de manos con Jasper y luego abrazó a Alice.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿Quieres decir que Alice va a vivir en nuestro edificio?"Preguntó con falso miedo."Creo que eso va a significar problemas."Explotó en carcajadas mientras los demás reíamos.

Seguimos nuestro juego hasta que Jasper ganó la mayoría de fichas y nos rendimos. Creo que Alice ayudaba a su nuevo compañero de piso. Estaba poniendo las botellas de cerveza vacías en la basura para reciclar de la cocina cuando Alice se acercó a mí."Bella, siento no haber hablado antes de esto contigo ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Crees que podrás encontrar a alguien en la universidad? No me mudaré hasta que lo hayas hecho."Dijo sosteniendo mi mano.

"Alice, estoy muy contenta por vosotros. No es como si no lo hubiese visto venir. Habéis estado saliendo durante años. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a alguien que me ayude con el alquiler. No te preocupes." Respondí abrazándola. Yo trataba de convencerme de lo mismo, pero no sería capaz de encontrar a alguien hasta el próximo año de universidad que comenzaba en dos meses.

"¿Hablasteis acerca de casaros?"Pregunté en voz baja. Ella asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada."Decidimos que íbamos a vivir juntos durante unos pocos meses, suponiendo que todo vaya bien, hablaremos sobre eso. Le dije que quería que me sorprendiese – contestó que sería muy difícil de hacer, ya sabes como siempre parece que veo las sorpresas venir, pero que lo haría lo mejor posible."Sonreía tanto como el gato Cheshire (N/T: ya sabéis, el gato que aparece en _Alicia y el país de las maravillas_)

"¡Oh, eso es genial Alice! Ya sebes que sois la pareja perfecta y esto solo era cosa de tiempo hasta que él lo hiciese oficial."Dije mientras girábamos nuestras cabezas para mirar a Jasper y Edward que hablaban en la sala de estar. Edward me vio de reojo y antes de volver a dirigirse a Jasper me guiñó un ojo. Me traspasó un escalofrío de anticipación.

Mirando a Edward, sentí una punzada de celos por sus noticias. Nosotros no habíamos estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero había sido muy intenso, muy serio. No podía estar un día sin verlo o besarle, y si tenía que estarlo era casi doloroso. No podía creer que hubiese encontrado todo lo que siempre quise todo envuelto en un hermoso paquete. ¿Estaba dispuesta a dar un paso tan grande? ¿Y él? No importaba, me recordé, porque él nunca había tenido nada así y no quería forzarle a nada.

Alice, Jasper y Emmett se marcharon poco después. Estaba rompiendo la última caja de pizza para tirarla a la basura cuando Edward se puso detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura echando mi pelo a un lado para exponer mi hombro y dándome un dulce beso en la zona recientemente desnuda de mi piel.

"Así que ¿cómo desea que la sirva esta noche señorita Swan?"Sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello. Cerré el cajón de la basura con la rodilla y me di la vuelta entre sus brazos. Cerré mis ojos pensando en lo que quería mientras él dejaba dulces besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

"Me gustaría que tocases el piano."Murmuré con los ojos aun cerrados.

"Eso no es mucho pedir, me gustaría hacer eso sin perder una apuesta."Le miré y levanté un dedo para pararle."No había terminado."Sonreí con satisfacción.

"Me gustaría que tocases el piano."Saqué su camisa de debajo de la cintura de su pantalón y toqué el elástico de su ropa interior."Solo con esto."Me sonrojé por mi audacia."Y luego me gustaría que me dieses uno de tus masajes mundialmente famosos."Me miró tratando de decidir si aceptar mis demandas."Bien, pero no seré el único que se siente allí en ropa interior."Dijo desabotonando mis vaqueros que se deslizaron por mis caderas.

Contuve el aliento mientras los deslizaba por mi trasero, mis vaqueros resbalaron hasta los tobillos. Alcé la vista para mirarle fingiendo estar escandalizada, pero entonces alcancé sus pantalones para hacer lo mismo mientras me apartaba un paso, los dos estábamos sonriendo con la satisfacción del placer. Puso una mano tras mi cabeza y perfiló mis labios con los suyos mientras su otra mano tiraba de mi camiseta para quitármela. Sonreí contra su boca mientras desabotonaba su camisa, despacio la empujé por sus esculpidos hombros.

Una vez que estuvimos en ropa interior, tomó mi mano y me levó hasta el piano. Se sentó en el banco, pero lo más alejado del piano para que hubiese espacio para qué me sentase sobre sus piernas, mi espalda presionó contra su pecho. Parecía un capullo de amor rodeándome. Dejé que mis ojos se cerrasen e incliné la cabeza contra su hombro mientras él comenzaba a tocar. Se trataba de una pieza que no conocía. Comenzó lenta y dulce y fue ganando intensidad, las notas caían, volviéndose casi erótico.

Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo de Edward meciendo el mío, sentí una ola increíble de emociones llenar mi cuerpo. Esto hizo que me sintiese caliente por dentro, y muy segura, pero también por alguna otra razón sentí un nudo en el estómago, de deseo, un ansia de él. Era exactamente la misma sensación que tenía cuando pensaba en lo mucho que le amaba. No sentíamos profundamente conectados – tanto física como emocionalmente.

La música se volvió lenta, inquietante al final mientras descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro, me envolvía con sus brazos.

Mi voz fue apenas un susurro."Es la pieza más hermosa que he escuchado jamás."Estaba inundada de él.

"Gracias."Dijo solemnemente.

"¿Tú lo escribiste?"Pregunté con asombro. Asintió con vergüenza acariciando con sus labios mi hombro desnudo. El entusiasmo de la pasión se extendía por mi corazón con la más suave de sus caricias.

"¿Cuándo?"Dije dándome la vuelta para mirarle.

Vaciló, pero entonces sus ojos prendieron a los míos."Después de que me dijeses que me amabas… es como me sentí por dentro, como sentí mi amor por ti."Sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos que parecían ver mi alma. Al igual que yo podía bucear en ellos y no salir nunca más, abandonar al resto del mundo, solo Edward y yo.

Tragué fuerte, luché contra el gran nudo de mí garganta."Yo también me siento de ese modo, hace que me sienta cálida y segura, pero al mismo tiempo, te anhelo tanto que a veces eso me abruma."Dije poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla mientras le miraba fijamente.

"Bella, ven a vivir conmigo. Sé que parece repentino, pero no me importa. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, cada noche, cada día, y en cada intermedio."Mientras hablaba su voz crecía con entusiasmo. Sí, había soñado sobre esto hacia una hora, y ahora estaba aquí ¿de verdad estaba preparada? No quería arruinar lo nuestro por dar este paso tan rápido.

¿Estaba bromeando? Él era todo lo que quería.

Asentí con entusiasmo."Sí, Edward, me encantaría vivir contigo."Mi sonrisa era tan amplia que me dolían las mejillas mientras moldeaba sus labios a los míos, me volvió para que pudiese sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Rápidamente me quedé sin aliento por la intensidad de las emociones que sus labios proporcionaban a los míos, echaba chispar y ardía en llamas. Me alejó durante un momento.

"Bella, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo."Dijo besando mis mejillas, mi cuello, mi clavícula.

Edward y yo hablamos de sobre esto más tarde por la mañana y decidimos que tenía mucho más sentido quedarnos en su apartamento que en el mío, que no era nada especial. Sí la universidad me quedaría más lejos, pero solo me quedaban dos años. Era mucho más necesario que él estuviese cerca del hospital.

Era necesario que le diese al dueño del piso el aviso con treinta días de antelación para romper nuestro contrato y recuperar nuestro depósito. Alice me aseguró que se iba a quedar conmigo ese mes para que no tuviese que estar sola. Le dije que no tenía previsto quedarme mucho tiempo así ella también podría ir a vivir con Jasper cuanto antes ya que habían estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo.

Durante nuestra conversación admitió que ya había pedido su depósito el mes pasado antes de que hubiese conocido a Edward, pero que no había querido dejarme sola. Una vez vio lo bien que me iba con Edward, lo enserio que íbamos, en ese momento se sintió mucho más cómoda mudándose. Me sentí culpable por su admisión yo era la que la había retenido y, desde luego, no quería seguir haciéndolo.

El sábado siguiente estaba ayudando a Alice a empaquetar las últimas cosas que tenía que llevar a casa de Jasper.

"Bella, voy a echarte de menos."Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo."Has sido una gran compañera de piso durante estos seis años."Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Yo también, Alice, ha sido muy divertido. Todo esto me hace sentirme tan mayor."Reí también con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Vamos a seguir estando juntas, vale, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento en que necesites ayuda con tu ropa."Dijo seriamente, la moda era cosa de ella.

"Gracias, Alice, sabes que lo haré. No voy a ser capaz de vestirme cada día sin ti."Respondí con sarcasmo. Ella frunció el ceño.

Su cara se iluminó."Bella, estoy tan contenta de que hayas encontrado a Edward. Estáis tan bien juntos."La abracé otra vez en agradecimiento.

Jasper entró para coger la última caja y llevarla abajo. Edward que acababa de llegar tras su cambio de la mañana, salió de la cocina, con una soda en la mano y me ofreció un poco."No, gracias."Le sonreí. Cuando le miré otra vez me di cuenta que bajo sus ojos había círculos oscuros y su tez normalmente cálida se veía más pálida.

Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla."¿Estás bien? pareces muy cansado."Se apoyó en mi mano."Estoy bien, es que no he dormido mucho últimamente."

"Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche y así podrás dormirte pronto."Dije preocupada.

"Bella, no seas tonta, sabes que no duermo bien si no te tengo cerca."Sonreímos por la innegable verdad de la declaración.

"Muy bien, esa es la ultima caja."Dijo Alice con las manos en sus caderas, mirando el apartamento por última vez.

"Alice, sabes que si te olvidases algo te lo daría mas tarde."Dije dándole un último abrazo. Alice y Jasper nos dijeron adiós. Habíamos hecho planes con ellos para cenar el próximo fin de semana, por lo que la partida no era demasiado dramática.

Una vez cerraron la puerta tras ellos, tomé la mano de Edward y lo llevé hasta el sofá. Me senté, cogiendo el mando a distancia de la mesa pequeña y acaricié el asiento a mi lado.

"Acuéstate, aquí."Dije tirando de él. Se quitó los zapatos y se echó sobre el sofá poniendo la cabeza en mi regazo. Comencé a pasar mis dedos por sus suaves mechones castaños. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos estaba dormido. Volví a ver una de esas miserables películas hechas para televisión durante unas horas, completamente feliz.

Cuando la película empeoró, me encontré mirando la hermosa cara de Edward que descansaba sobre mis piernas. Realmente era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Recorrí con mi dedo su nariz completamente recta. Sus cejas fuertes y llenas de expresión. Tenía mejillas esculpidas y altas y la línea de la mandíbula era fuerte. Pero mi parte favorita, aparte de sus ojos, del más verde esmeralda, eran sus labios llenos, ligeramente recorrí su contorno – deseando desesperadamente besarlos.

Pasé dos horas con Edward durmiendo pacíficamente. Me di cuenta de que mi respiración se había regulado para seguir su ritmo y me sentí más feliz que nunca. Parecía mi otro yo, mi mejor mitad.

El sol se estaba poniendo terminando con el cálido día de verano cuando Edward comenzó a despertarse. Alzó los brazos, rodeando mi cabeza y jugando con mi pelo todavía con sus ojos cerrados. Suspiré.

"Siento haber dormido tanto tiempo."Dijo con voz adormecida, pero todavía aterciopelada.

"Está bien. Eso me dio tiempo para mirar tu perfecta cara."Frunció el ceño."La forma en que me consideras es ridícula."Respondió incorporándose.

Me encogí de hombros, podía ser verdad, pero no cambiaba nada."¿Te sientes mejor?"

Pasó una mano por su cabello despeinando mi constante cepillado.

"Un poco. Pero creo que podría dormir durante una semana."Descansó sus codos sobre las rodillas mientras ponía se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Le hice círculos en la espalda."¿Tienes hambre? No has comido mucho durante todo el día."

Se encogió de hombros."La verdad es que no. No he tenido mucho apetito últimamente."Se levantó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, exponiendo sus perfectos abdominales. El color de sus mejillas se veía un poco mejor, pero no había vuelto a la normalidad.

Me puse de pie también."Tienes que irte a casa y descansar. No podrás ayudar a los niños si pillas la gripe. Además, tengo un montón de cosas que leer, por lo que no voy a ser muy entretenida."Traté de tranquilizarle su salud era más importante que pasar tiempo conmigo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré la cara en su pecho. Me besó la cabeza.

"Estas segura de que no quieres venir a mi casa, dentro de poco nuestra casa."Rió de forma deslumbrante y pidiéndomelo con sus ojos."Por favor."Odiaba cuando utilizaba esa mirada ¿Cómo podía decir que no?

"Bien, pero te acostarás temprano."Sonrió con satisfacción."¡Solo!"Fruncí el ceño.

Llegamos al loft de Edward hacia las seis. Por el camino compramos un poco de comida china, la cual devoré, pero él picoteó alrededor, apenas comiendo algo. Después de la cena nos enroscamos sobre el sofá. Tenía uno de mis libros de la universidad y Edward estaba mirando un partido de baloncesto. Tras treinta minutos volvió a dormirse. Le miré durante unos minutos y luego regresé a mi lectura.

Intenté levantarle del sofá sobre las once, pero era incapaz de levantarle sin causarle daño físico. Avancé lentamente por su enorme cama y seguí teniendo una noche agitada sin él a mi lado.

Una semana y podría ir a vivir con Edward oficialmente. Habíamos llevado algunas de mis pertenecías, algunos libros y CD's, pero dejando los muebles en mi apartamento por ahora. Los llevaríamos el fin de semana que viene. Edward parecía trabajar cada vez más horas y cuando dormía en su apartamento no volvía a casa hasta pasadas las diez - solo para dormirse inmediatamente. Parecía agotado todo el tiempo. Debería estar molesta por la disminución del tiempo que podíamos pasar juntos, pero no podía enfadarme con él cuando pasaba su tiempo ayudando a niños en fase terminal.

Quedé con Alice en The Grind el sábado por la tarde. Edward estaba todavía en el hospital.

"¿Cómo va la convivencia?"Le pregunté sentándome en mi silla de cuero favorita.

"De momento es genial. Definitivamente estamos todavía de la fase de ´Luna de miel´."Hizo unas comillas en el aire."Estoy segura de que eso pasará y le gritaré para que recoja su ropa o algo así. Pero lo realmente agradable es no tener que pensar si vamos a dormir en la misma cama o si estará allí cuando regrese del trabajo. Es muy reconfortante."Sonrió intensamente.

"Lo sé, no puedo esperar. Edward ha estado trabajando tantas horas últimamente, parece que nunca le veo y cuando lo hago parece que esta medio muerto. Al menos si vivimos juntos no tendré que preocuparme por sacar cinco minutos para verle."

"¿Te dijo por cuánto tiempo iba a ser así?"Preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su café moca.

"No, y sería horrible preguntar, quiero decir, está cuidando a niños. Estoy segura de que esto pasará y volverá a la normalidad – horario loco."Reí, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Después de la cafetería Alice y yo decidimos tener un poco de terapia al por menor. Compré un cubre sofás rojo rubí para el sofá de Edward, que era negro y carecía de cualquier toque femenino. Él me había dado permiso para hacer lo que quisiese con la decoración del piso, pero me sentí un poco incómoda porque él había vivido allí solo durante muchos años. Tendría que hacerlo poco a poco. Estaba tan emocionada por su iniciativa, que apenas podía contenerme.

Volví a mi apartamento sobre las cinco, mi tarjeta de crédito había sido levemente vaciada. Estaba imaginando lo agradable que sería vivir en _nuestra_ casa mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento. Edward estaba sentado en mi sofá."¡Ah, me asustaste!"Grité dejando caer las bolsas al suelo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_Bien antes que nada me gustaria aclarar unas cuantas cosas por si hay alguien que se lo pregunta o algo así. Lo que viene ahora no va a ser como Luna nueva, al menos no exactamente igual y no va a durar mucho, creo que solo son dos capis, en los que vereis por qué digo que Rose no es tan "mala". Tampoco aparece Jacob de hecho, Jacob solo sale en al secuela y no de la forma en la que estais pensando. Y creo que eso es todo, espero que os guste teniendo en cuenta la situación._


	12. Oscuridad

Capitulo: 11 Oscuridad

Volví a mi apartamento sobre las cinco, mi tarjeta de crédito había sido levemente vaciada. Estaba imaginando lo agradable que sería vivir en nuestra casa mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento. Edward estaba sentado en mi sofá."¡Ah, me asustaste!"Grité dejando caer las bolsas al suelo.

"Lo siento."Dijo con voz tranquila, de disculpa, no conseguía verle demasiado bien. Del ángulo de su cara, podía ver que los círculos bajo sus ojos eran más acusados. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente hundidas.

Me senté a su lado, pero él no me miró."¿Qué tal te fue el día?"Dije acariciando su mano, que descansaba sobre su pierna mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante. No se apartó, pero tampoco me devolvió el gesto. Él mantuvo la mirada fija en nuestras manos apoyadas en su regazo.

Pasó un minuto."Edward ¿Cuál es el problema?"Mi voz se volvía desigual ante la inminente sensación de temor que se deslizaba sobre mí. Esto estaba mal. Nunca me había saludado de este modo, siempre estaba feliz cuando nos veíamos. De nuevo, no respondió; bajó la mirada.

"Edward me estas asustando ¿qué pasa?"Mi voz estaba quebrada, moví su mano para intentar conseguir alguna respuesta de él.

"Bella, me marcho. Me ofrecieron un traslado en el programa del Congenital Heart Instituye del Children's Hospital de Miami. Es el programa más prestigioso de mi especialidad en todo el país. Tengo que coger el avión mañana por la mañana."Su voz era suave y fría, como una piedra de granito que golpeaba mi cabeza. Sacudí mi cabeza para intentar despejarme, a lo mejor no lo había escuchado perfectamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir… te marchas? Vamos a irnos a vivir juntos en una semana."La incredulidad y el pánico salpicaban mi voz. Rápidamente reorganicé mis emociones y me di cuenta de que no había necesidad de que cundiese el pánico."Bien… déjame arreglar unas cosas con la universidad e iré contigo."

Sacudió la cabeza."No quiero que vengas conmigo."Cuando finalmente me miró lo hizo con una cara que no había visto nunca – Bueno, lo reconozco, que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo – desde aquel primer día en el hospital. Sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho al latir con tanta fuerza. La adrenalina bombeaba por mi cuerpo, diciéndome que luchase. Sus ojos eran oscuros y cetrinos. No había ninguna emoción en sus rasgos hermosos.

"No lo entiendo ¿qué ha cambiado en la última semana?"La ultima de mis palabras estuvo próxima a quebrarse – mis cuerdas vocales luchaban por no hacerlo. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron por un momento, entonces comencé a hundirme a medida que sus últimas palabras cobraban significado."Espera ¿tu… no… me quieres?"

Él sacudió la cabeza despacio, como si quisiese demostrarme lo deliberado que era."Tengo que estar yo solo. Esta situación… no funciona para mí, y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad."Sus ojos eran duros, el destello que había en ellos no parecía estar en ninguna parte, aunque lo buscase desesperadamente. Tenía que haberlo entendido mal, pero lo que veía, lo que tenía delante estaba segura de que no era mi Edward. No era el hombre con el que había compartido mi vida, por el que yo hubiese dado mi vida. Este no era el hombre con el que había compartido mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma.

"¿Ya… no me quieres?"Murmuré, el dolor subía por mí como un geiser, intenté que bajase, para mantener algún control sobre mi respiración que se había vuelto un jadeo. Soltó un suspiro, sus rasgos se ablandaron infinitesimalmente, sus ojos aun estaban duros como el cristal."Siempre me preocupé por ti."

Bien, eso cambiaba las cosas. Y finalmente pareció que me golpeaba un camión Mack Trucks en el pecho – apretando dolorosamente a mi comprensión. En ese momento las lágrimas se derramaron por mi cara. Eso tenía sentido. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta de que podía tener algo mejor que yo. Él no me amaba, posiblemente nunca lo había hecho. Se levantó del sofá, pero no podía mirarle. Sentí unos insoportables temblores traspasarme mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro y se inclinaba para besarme la cabeza."Adiós, Bella."

Todo mi yo quería gritarle, para decirle que se detuviese, que era ridículo. Yo lo amaba y él me amaba a mí. Si alguna vez existiera algo como almas gemelas, nosotros lo seriamos. Pero, no lo hice, porque en lo más profundo de mi corazón, donde pensé que el suyo había estado junto al mío, sabía que este día llegaría.

Aun más, nunca entendí como me dejó amarle. Solo sabia una cosa – en el hoyo de mi estómago, en el centro de mis huesos, lo sabía desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, sabía que había un profundo vacio en mi pecho – era como si el amor que te hubiesen dado tuviese poder para romperte.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró con un ruido ensordecedor, me derrumbé en el sofá, doblé las piernas en posición fetal, con mis brazos apretando fuertemente alrededor de mi cuerpo con la esperanza de mantener el dolor lejos de la superficie pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba allí. Desgastaba el interior de mi pecho hasta mi medula, torciendo sus fuertes tentáculos alrededor de mi corazón y apretándolo, cortando el oxigeno de mis pulmones hasta que la oscuridad me tragó.

"Bella, Bella, despierta."Alguien me sacudía por mis hombros. Vete.

Cuando no lo hizo, yo misma me obligué a volver a la consciencia. "¿Alice?"Mi garganta quemaba por haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablar.

"Bella ¿qué diablos ha pasado?"Su voz se elevó frenética.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Intenté incorporarme, pero perdí el equilibrio. Me llevó varios intentos, mis músculos estaban atrofiados, inútiles.

"Tu profesor me ha llamado y me ha dicho que no has ido a clase ¡En tres días! No has devuelto mis llamadas, tienes un aspecto horrible ¿Dónde está Edward?"Me encogí – mi cara se contorsionó por el dolor.

"Se ha ido."Agité mi mano, sin mantener contacto visual mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Estaba en mi cama. Había ropa tirada por todo el suelo. No recordaba haberla puesto ahí. Alcé una mano para acariciar mi cabeza para encontrar mi cabello grasiento y lleno de nudos.

"¿Qué significa que se ha marchado? ¿Ha tenido que marcharse de viaje?"Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Me dejó, se trasladó a Miami."Me esforcé por soltar esas palabras. Quemaron mi garganta como el fuego, dejándola sin protección. Alice estaba de pie, examinándome, aparentemente tratando de aceptar lo que había dicho – tan inverosímil como eran.

Soltó un gran suspiro."Bella."Dijo con voz más suave, mientras se sentaba a mi lado."No lo entiendo. Se suponía que os ibais a vivir juntos este fin de semana."Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo tratando de luchar contra la agonía que crecía dentro de mí. Nunca imaginé que existiese un dolor como ese en el mundo y ahora parecía que pasaría toda la eternidad aguantándolo. Me rodeé el pecho con los brazos intentando protegerme de todo y comencé a mecerme sobre la cama, deseando volver a la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia.

Ella tomó mi mano dejándome expuesta."¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"Ahora las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Quise llorar con ella… pero no me quedaban lágrimas. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido, hace días que se secaron como mi corazón.

"No importa lo que él dijese, no me ama… y estoy segura de que nunca lo hizo."Murmuré.

"¡Eso es una locura!"Su respuesta fue un grito incrédulo."Todos vimos el modo en que te miraba, como te amaba ¿qué demonios cambio eso?"Dijo intentando luchar.

Me encogí. No tenía nada en mí por o que luchar y francamente no me importaba - él no me amaba."Alice, no puedo hablar más de ello. Necesito dormir." Cada vez necesitaba la mayor cantidad de las defensas naturales de mi cuerpo – me sentía como si pesase mil libras. Me eché hacia atrás sobre la cama tirando de la ropa de cama sobre mí. Sentí que Alice se levantaba, queriendo decir algo más, peleando. Cerré los ojos e hice todo lo posible por hacer que desapareciera, el dolor, el amor, las heridas, el deseo, la traición, todo. Fuera. Quería volverme insensible.

Había dormido durante días, o tal vez solo fueron horas, era difícil de saber. La verdad es que tampoco importaba. Escuché la voz desvanecerse en mi inconsciencia. Susurrando. Puse el edredón sobre mi cabeza para sofocarlo, pero todavía se escuchaba algo.

Alice estaba hablando por alguien, supuse que por teléfono."No es normal, Charlie y… y me asusta."Dijo en un susurro frenético."No es normal en absoluto. No es como si la hubiese dejado sino como si hubiese muerto."Sentí que la oscuridad me envolvía una vez más.

La semana siguiente pasó en el mismo estado catatónico. Alice venia dos veces al día para verme. Finalmente antes del viernes sucumbí y me duché. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras lo frotaba con papel de lija bajo el agua caliente, pero no podía seguir oliendo a mí misma nunca más. Alice llamó a mis profesores y les dijo que tenía un caso grave de gripe. Afortunadamente les caía bien y no necesité un justificante médico. También habló con el propietario del piso que aun no se lo había alquilado a nadie, así que fui capaz de seguir con mi contrato.

"¡Bella!"Llamó cuando entró por la puerta del piso. Yo seguía en la cama."Tengo tu café latte favorito y donuts de The Grind. Hace una mañana preciosa de sábado."Cantó desde la cocina. No quería otra cosa que cerrar mis ojos de nuevo, pero Alice había sido más que paciente conmigo. De mala gana salí de la cama y caminé con pesadez hasta la cocina vistiendo unos pantalones de yoga llenos de agujeros y una camiseta.

"Hace mucho sol esta mañana."Sonaba entusiasmada. Fruncí el ceño dejándome caer en un taburete al otro lado de la encimera. Me miró con cautela mientras le daba un mordisco a un donut, mi cuerpo tomaba monótono cualquier tipo de alimento."Bella, hoy vamos a llamar a Edward y solucionar todo esto. Ya ha durado demasiado."

"¡No, Alice! No lo haremos."Contesté con voz severa."Ha terminado, él quiere seguir adelante. Ha pasado más de una semana y no ha llamado. Lo vi en su cara, está comprobado."Dije luchando contra el bulto que se volvía a formar en mi garganta. Vio la determinación en mis ojos, no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Las semanas siguientes siguieron igual. Finalmente fui a clase por miedo de perder mi beca. También podría haber estado en Marte – era como si no estuviese presente. Amigos y conocidos de la universidad me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, habían oído que había estado enferma. Asentía y me obligaba a dar las gracias por su preocupación.

Las noches eran lo peor. Las pesadillas me consumían. Tenía la misma cada noche. Estaba sobre la mesa de operaciones, despierta, y Edward estaba sobre mí con su bata y la mascarilla. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban fríos. Ajustaba la luz sobre mi pecho que estaba desnudo, completamente expuesto. Sacaba un bisturí y rasgaba la carne de mi esternón – yo gritaba suplicando que parase. Intentaba luchar contra él, pero las enfermeras sujetaban mis brazos mientras él seguía cortando por la abertura de mis costillas. Mi garganta se secaba de tanto gritar. Una vez que mi pecho estaba abierto, metía la mano y sacaba mi corazón, lo apretaba fuertemente con sus manos y luego lo lanzaba al suelo y, a continuación, cerraba mi pecho rápidamente. Cuando lo hacía yo miraba hacia abajo para ver hilos saliendo de mi carne para mantener mi caja torácica unida. Me despertaba empapada en sudor, gritando con toda la potencia de mis pulmones mientras agarraba mi pecho, quitándome la camiseta de dormir para comprobar que todavía seguía intacto. Mis vecinos debían de pensar que era algún loco drogadicto con todos esos ruidos.

Una mañana, no estoy segura de qué día, oí que llamaban persistentemente a la puerta obligándome a abandonar mi nuevo mejor amigo, mi único refugio, mi cama. De mala gana me levanté y abrí la puerta para ver quien estaba interrumpiendo mi miseria. Miré a través de la mirilla y vi algo que hizo que mi estómago se sacudiese – mi madre. Entré en pánico durante un momento, a sabiendas de que tenía un aspecto espantoso, pero decidí que no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Abrí la puerta para dejarla pasar."Hola, mama."Dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude formar. Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que la había visto, la última vez fue en navidad, y debería haber estado contenta de verla. Pero no lo estaba.

Estuvo de pie en la entrada mirando el aspecto que tenía entonces lentamente entró en la sala de estar cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Bella."Dijo suavemente mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. No sentía nada con esos brazos rodeándome, como lo que yo necesitaba, fuerza y solidez, pero me proporcionaban su propia comodidad. La suavidad y el olor de Renée trajeron algo de calma a mi corazón.

"¿Mama, qué haces aquí?"Mi cara denotaba confusión.

"Bella, he hablado con Alice y con tu padre… y me dijeron lo que ha pasado, con Edward."Me estremecí al oír su nombre."Cariño, lo siento tanto."Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

"Mamá, está bien. No deberías haber hecho este camino tan largo."Intenté fingir mejor que nunca."Estoy bien, de verdad."Pero no podía mirarla a la cara mientras lo decía. Me volví para sentarme en el sofá, ocultando mi cara.

"Isabella Marie Swan, no estás bien ¡mírate!"Me sostuvo en sus brazos alejándome un poco para verme mejor."Solo eres piel y huesos."No respondí. No me preocupaba lo que pareciese.

Su cara se ablandó otra vez. Parecía estar reorganizando sus pensamientos para poder tratar conmigo."Bella, sé que no quieres hablar sobre ello. Desde luego no soy la mejor persona para asesorarte sobre las relaciones."Rio ligeramente. Durante mi niñez, Renée era una rompecorazones empedernida. Quedaba con un chico cada vez, pero cuando iba conociéndolos encontraba algo que no le gustaba y ponía fin a la relación. Entonces encontró a Phil, su marido, parecía haber encontrado todo lo que quería. Parecía contenta.

"Por lo que Alice me dijo, tu y Edward erais muy felices. Pero, Bella, cariño, no siempre puedes saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza a alguien y lamentablemente ellos no siempre permanecen en el futuro."Sabía que estaba hablando de su experiencia como rompecorazones."Sé que duele, pero si su corazón no estaba presente en vuestra relación, es mejor que lo averiguaras ahora antes de que os fueseis a vivir juntos."No tenía ninguna respuesta para eso.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no disminuía mi agonía. No veía ninguna razón para levantarme por la mañana. No había nada en mi vida que me trajese alegría. Dejé que pasase el tiempo, distanciándome, para ayudar, pero no era así. Todos los días tenía el mismo insoportable entumecimiento.

Renée se quedó allí hasta el día siguiente, luego, tenía que coger el vuelo a Jacksonville. Le aseguré que haría todo lo posible por seguir haciendo mi vida. Me dijo que podría pasar un tiempo con ella y Phil si lo necesitaba. No dejó de repetir que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas. Toda yo quería creerla, pero esta herida era demasiado profunda, mi corazón estaba demasiado asustado.

Más tarde esa semana en mi puerta apareció Emmett con una caja llena de todas las cosas que había levado a su apartamento. Ni siquiera en mi interior, podía decir su nombre."Hola, Emmett, pasa."Dije abriendo la puerta para él.

"Hola, bella."Dijo sin su habitual voz jovial. Parecía que tenía un peso de mil libras sobre sus grandes y amplios hombros.

"Puedes poner la caja ahí."Señalé una esquina vacía de la sala de estar.

"Gracias."Dijo mientras depositaba mis pertenencias. Se levantó y se dirigió a mí con ojos tristes. No quería lastima. Cuadré los hombros."¿Cómo estáis Rosalie y tú?"Intente una sonrisa y una voz alegre. Me sentí incómoda.

"Estamos bien, gracias. No ha tenido que viajar tanto, por lo que ha sido genial. He estado realmente ocupado en mi trabajo ya que estamos en mitad de un proyecto de construcción."Encogió sus anchos hombros. Siguió mirándome con ojos compasivos. No podía soportarlo.

"Emmett, por favor deja de mirarme así. Estoy bien, de verdad."De nuevo traté de estirar las comisuras de mi boca. Mi piel se sentía tan apretada que parecía que podría desgarrarse en el movimiento.

"Independientemente de lo que digas, Bella. Tienes que cuidarte."Dijo poniendo su mano firme en mi hombro, casi me tira."Si necesitas algo, llámame. Tienes mi número de móvil."Rió un poco examinando mi cara. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener el agujero que comenzaba a pudrir mi interior, tuve que envolver mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura para ayudarme. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Emmett, pero di gracias de que no comentase nada.

"Adiós, Bella."Dijo cerrando la puerta tras él. Sentí que una ráfaga de aire me abandonaba para mi alivio mientras cedía a mi propia miseria de nuevo. Volví al sofá y miré la caja en el suelo. Agradecí que estuviese cerrada así no podía ver lo que había en ella. Cuando me derrumbé en el sofá, vi de reojo una bolsa en el suelo. Me estiré y la cogí, sin saber lo que era. Tan pronto como lo hice lo lamente. La bolsa contenía el cubre sofás rojo que había comprado el fatídico día. La miré un momento, y a continuación, salí corriendo hacia el baño y vomité.


	13. Tiempo

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo:

**Capitulo 12 Tiempo **

__________________________________________________________________________

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí. (Stephenie Meyer, Luna Nueva, pg. 93)

A finales de agosto me encontraba en un descanso de la universidad de unas pocas semanas. Estábamos yo misma y mi aburrimiento y tenía que mantenerme ocupada o estaba segura de que volvería a mi estado de depresión. Había logrado volverme semiinconsciente. Pero, al menos era mejor que estar dormida todo el tiempo.

"¿Cómo son las pesadillas?"Preguntó Alice mientras conducíamos por las calles un sábado.

Me encogí."¿Iguales?"

"Tal vez deberías hablar con alguien sobre ellas. Pareces agotada."

"Y qué. Se dice que solo el tiempo puede curar un corazón roto."Me mofé. Alice frunció el ceño."Lo siento. No debería haber sacado el tema."Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia abajo."Sé que debería hablar con alguien. Es solo que… finalmente me siento como si volviese a ser humana de nuevo, y excavar y levantar todo con un extraño."Sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Has intentado llamarle?"

"La semana pasada encontré algunos de sus CD`s en mi apartamento y llamé a su teléfono móvil, desde luego esperando encontrarme con su buzón de voz, y lo hice, pero estaba lleno."Dije con un suspiro frustrado.

"¿Qué crees que está haciendo para no revisar su buzón de voz?"Preguntó Alice aparcando.

"No tengo ni idea."Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras cerraba la puerta.

Entramos en el centro comercial hacia la tienda de ropa favorita de Alice donde dijo que se compraba bien y además tenía unos cupones.

Me cargó con artículos de ropa y me empujó a un probador. Miré fijamente el montón de ropa durante un momento, luego asentí y comencé a desnudarme."Bella tienes que probarte esta camiseta, te quedará genial."Exclamó Alice al otro lado de la puerta del probador. Me lanzó una camiseta de mangas hasta los codos y color azul zafiro. La miré fijamente con horror mientras la bilis subia por mi garganta. Se la lancé de vuelta.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Ya has visto como te queda?"Gritó cuando la camisa le cayó en la cabeza.

"No puedo probármelo, Alice."Murmuré con el pecho lleno de dolor. Puse mi mano en el esternón, apretando en un vano intento de mantenerlo unido.

Alice abrió la puerta. Nunca la cierro porque ella siempre entra para ver cómo me quedan los conjuntos.

"Bella ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?"Dijo un poco frenética sujetándome por los brazos."Estas sudando ¿estás enferma?"Dijo llevándome a un pequeño taburete en la esquina del probador.

Sacudí la cabeza y después de un minuto dije."Él solía decirme lo bien que me quedaba ese color, era su favorito para mí."Obligué a salir a las palabras mientras mi garganta se estrechaba por los recuerdos – recuerdos de amor y felicidad que ya no pertenecían a mi vida. Alice me acercó a su pecho para abrazarme. Solo llevaba un sujetador, pero no protesté, echaba de menos la comodidad de los brazos de alguien, incluso si no eran los fuertes brazos que mi cuerpo ansiaba.

"Oh, cariño. Lo siento tanto. No lo sabía."Estaba llorando conmigo mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía entre sus pequeños brazos. No había dejado de llorar en semanas. Había construido muros fuertes y había empujado firmemente todos los recuerdos a un lugar oscuro, desolado de mi mente. Entonces, una estúpida camisa derribaba aquellos muros exponiendo mis nervios como si un huracán golpease mi piel. Cada una de mis células estaba herida mientras finalmente me permitía darme por vencida. No tenía ni idea hasta aquel día de julio que algo podía causar esta impecable agonía.

Después de unos minutos me recompuse."Lo siento. No debería ponerme así."Murmuré limpiando mis ojos.

"Bella, soy yo. No tienes que fingir _nada_ por mí. Te quiero y Jasper y yo estamos aquí para cuando nos necesites."Se agachó en el suelo del probador."Siento haberte forzado a salir hoy. Pensé que estabas mejor y que salir te animaría."Dijo disculpándose.

"Alice por favor no pidas perdón. Sé que solo tratabas de ayudarme y francamente pensaba que estaba mejor."Reí entre dientes al ver lo equivocada que estaba. Aspiré profundamente para despejar mi cabeza y los pulmones.

"Hablando de cosas más alegres."Dije levantándome y cogiendo mi camiseta."¿Cómo van las conversaciones sobre matrimonio?"Forcé una sonrisa.

Alice se levantó y se le formó una sonrisa tonta en su cara."Van bien. Sigue haciendo pequeñas preguntas sobre joyería. No sé porque piensa que puede ocultarme algo. Siempre me entero."Rió.

"Fuiste tú la que dijiste que querías una sorpresa ¿sabes lo difícil que es sorprenderte? Deja que el hombre se divierta."La regañé con poca seriedad.

No fuimos a ninguna otra tienda pero compramos el almuerzo en nuestro restaurante favorito tailandés. No tenía apetito pero me obligue a comer algo. Mis pantalones ya se me caían y no podía permitirme comprarme unos nuevos.

Llegué a mi apartamento hacia las dos. Miré alrededor – todo estaba en orden, impecable ya que recientemente había descubierto todo el tiempo libre que tenía en mis manos. Decidí que no podía estar ahí sola sin nada que hacer. Hacia un día muy bonito, así que cogí un libro y me dirigí a la puerta. Sin pensarlo demasiado terminé en The Grind. El interior estaba tranquilo lo que me agradó, me dirigí a la barra para hacer mi pedido.

"Hola, Bella. Hacía tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo te van las cosas? ¿Qué tal esta Edward?"Preguntó Pete trabajando tras la barra en la máquina de café.

"Um, se trasladó a Miami por trabajo y yo he estado ocupada con la universidad así que no he salido demasiado."Respondí débilmente.

"Bien… me alegro de verte."Sonrió mientras se recuperaba de su error, incómodo me dio el café.

Rápidamente me retiré a la parte de atrás de la sala, a mi silla de cuero y me senté para disfrutar de unas horas de lectura. Cuando estaba leyendo todo a mi alrededor quedaba bloqueado, todos los recuerdos infelices, era maravilloso. Era la única vez que me sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

Estaba metida en el argumento de esta historia de amor sobre vampiros, no era normal que yo leyese cosas así, pero necesitaba algo ligero, cuando sentí que alguien estaba de pie frente a mí. De mala gana miré hacia arriba para ver a Rosalie. Sentí como se dilataban mis ojos por la sorpresa mientras mi estómago se encogía contra los cojines de la silla.

"Hola, Bella."Dijo vacilante."¿Te importa si me siento?"Nunca la había visto tan flaca, ni informal. Noté de inmediato que no estaba arreglada como cada vez que la había visto. Llevaba unos vaqueros, camiseta ancha y casi nada de maquillaje. Su cabello rubio platino estaba recogido en una coleta. Todavía estaba hermosa, solo que más natural.

Asentí con la cabeza – esta era la única respuesta que podía dar. Se sentó. La miré fijamente mientras jugaba con el asa de su cartera, evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Cómo estás?"Su voz era suave cuando alzó la vista para mirarme. Ella no tenía que saber que apenas vivía el día a día, que no dormía por la noche y que tenía una estúpida camiseta en mi armario que podía acercarme a la histeria.

"Estoy bien ¿Cómo estas tu?"Pregunté educadamente, aunque no quería saberlo. Mirándola comprendí como se parecían Edward y ella. No tenían rasgos obvios. Pero tenían la misma nariz y los mismos rasgos faciales, con altos pómulos y labios llenos y esculturales. El anhelo de ver su hermoso rostro se elevaba como una marea.

Rosalie se movió incomoda en su asiento."Mira, la razón por la que estoy aquí…no sé porque Edward y tu rompisteis."Rio misteriosamente."Obviamente no somos demasiado íntimos para que él me lo diga. Y sé que tu y yo nunca nos hicimos amigas, bueno, porque yo nunca lo permití, de lo que me arrepiento mucho."Me miró con claro arrepentimiento en sus ojos azules."No tengo ninguna aversión hacia ti Bella."Su voz se ablandó."Al contrario, pienso que eres una persona muy agradable y un maravilloso partido para mi hermano."No entendía a donde quería llegar con esta conversación. No quería escuchar el gran partido que era para Edward cuando mi corazón se había literalmente marchitado y muerto por él.

"Rosalie."Dije extendiendo la mano y colocándola sobre la suya. Elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía."No te preocupes por ello. Está en el pasado. Las cosas no fueron como nosotros queríamos y seguimos adelante."Me ahogué en aquellas últimas palabras – eran mentira, al menos para mí. Él seguro que lo había superado.

"No, Bella. Necesito decirte esto."Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que su coleta se balancease a un lado y a otro sobre su elegante cuello. Asentí ligeramente dándole permiso y dejándola hablar tranquila.

"Yo vi como hacías de feliz a mi hermano y es imperdonable como actué contigo y con él. Debería haber estado más que feliz por vosotros dos. Solo que… he estado enfadada con él durante demasiados años."Me sorprendió ver que sus ojos lloraban.

"No conocía otra forma de comportarme con él. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no era culpable, del accidente. Pero necesitaba enfadarme con alguien, por haber perdido a mis padres tan joven. Ellos no estaban aquí para nada, mi graduación, mi boda y ahora Emmett y yo estamos esperando un bebe, y nunca sabré lo maravillosos abuelos que podrían haber sido. Con un pañuelo se limpió la esquina del ojo mientras me senté inmóvil oyendo como se desahogaba. Se trataba de una pate de Rosalie que nunca pensé que vería.

"Felicidades."Dije sinceramente."Gracias."Respondió suavemente con una ligera sonrisa.

"También, de alguna manera, me siento como si debiese protegerle, aunque no lo muestre. La única otra persona a la que se había acercado era Jessica, su novia del instituto. Cuando ocurrió lo del accidente, como él esperaba, la cosa se lió. Sé que eran jóvenes y probablemente no sabían qué hacer. Pero en lugar de decirle que, en lugar de decirle que no podía apoyarlo, se acostó con su mejor amigo. Es más de lo que él podía soportar. Estaba completamente roto después. Una persona en la que confiaba que no fuese de la familia y lo traicionaba."Hizo una pausa mientras absorbía el trágico acontecimiento del pasado de Edward. Había sido un caballero consumado y la historia había sido un poco diferente para mí. "No pensé que harías algo así, pero todavía necesitaba protegerle. Hacer que trabajases mi amistad. Es bastante tonto."

"Así que ahora, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a venir y pedirte este favor. Sé que no me debes nada. Sin embargo, me lo pregunto."Inhaló rápidamente. Me preparé para sus próximas palabras, es decir, no tenía ni idea de lo que Rosalie querría preguntarme.

"Como te dije, no tengo ni idea de lo que te dijo Edward cuando rompisteis, y no quiero cotillear, pero puedo asegurarte que era _mentira_."Sentí como empezaban a temblar mis manos sobre mi regazo mientras sus palabras se difundían por mi mente en su milésima vez. ´No _quiero_ que vengas… Esta _situación_ no esta funcionando para mi… Siempre me _preocupé_ por ti.´ Él no me amaba. Volví al presente. Sentí como me miraba Rosalie, expectante. No podía dejar que viese cuando daño me causaba, cuánto daño le había causado, igual que una bola de derribo en una zona de remolques.

"No sé cómo decirlo de forma suave, Bella… pero Edward… se está muriendo."Mi cerebro se aceleró ante sus palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir, con que se está _muriendo_?"Tartamudeé. Mi cara se contrajo confundida.

"Tuvo una recaída de su afección cardiaca que sufrió cuando era pequeño. Está en la UCI en el Memorial del noroeste. Necesita un trasplante de corazón y se negó. Él no quiere que te diga todo esto, te traería complicaciones, pero no sabía que más hacer."Dijo enfadada, arrugando la frente. Busqué en sus ojos cualquier señal de que no decía a verdad, en mi incredulidad, no podía creer que no hubiese visto las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Ondas de conmoción me golpearon, los nudos de mi estómago se endurecieron. Había comenzado a aceptar que no tendría a Edward en _mi_ vida – que él había seguido adelante – pero la idea de que dejase de existir era inconcebiblemente horrible.

"Se niega a operarse y morirá si no lo hace, pronto."Dijo más tranquila.

"¿Por qué se niega?"La confusión inundaba mi voz.

"Dijo que prefería a alguien más triunfador que él."Dijo ahora con tono enfadado.

"Bien ¡eso es ridículo!"Grité. Entonces, después de un minuto logré juntar mis emociones."¿Pero no entiendo que puedo hacer yo?"

"Antes de que sufriese la segunda infección, cuando todavía estabais juntos, él puso su Poder de Asistencia Médica a tu nombre."Su expresión era cada vez más dura. Podía saber que no le gustaba ese hecho, la frustraba."No volvió a cambiarlo después de separaros. Personalmente, creo que lo hizo a propósito, pensando que yo nunca te involucraría. Si él está incapacitado, tu eres la única capaz de determinar los procedimientos médicos y tratamientos que pueden aplicarle."

"¿Está incapacitado?"Chillé, incapaz de imaginarme a Edward, que para mí era la imagen de la masculinidad y la fuerza, incapaz de tomar decisiones.

"Su médico le ha inducido el coma para disminuir la tensión sobre su corazón. Tiene todas esas máquinas conectas para ayudar a su corazón a seguir latiendo. Bella, es horrible."Comenzó a desmoronarse otra vez. Alargué la mano de nuevo y ella la agarró fuertemente.

"¿Aun es posible conseguir un donante?"Recordaba que una vez me dijo que los pacientes podían estar en lista de espera durante años.

Asintió afirmando, y se secó los ojos."Debido a su condición y que es joven sin ninguna otra dolencia seria operado inmediatamente. Si firmas para permitir la cirugía, conseguiría el próximo corazón disponible."Sus ojos eras suplicantes.

"Como dije, Bella, no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte ningún favor, pero no puedo perder a Edward también. He sido una completa idiota estando enfadada con el todos estos años. Y ahora, con la idea de su muerte, soy incapaz de compensarle, él tiene que conocer a su sobrina o sobrino, esto es insufrible."

Asentí de acuerdo. El pensamiento de que Edward no volviese a caminar era increíblemente insoportable. Esto hizo que lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón se plegara más. Tan molesta y herida como estaba mientras Edward me abandonaba, no estaba enfadada con él, no podría; yo no era suficiente para él, lo sabia ahora, y una parte de mi también lo sabía entonces.

"No entiendo porque no quiere una cirugía que puede salvarle la vida ¿Cómo puedo tomar esa decisión por él?"Mi mente nadaba en la incomprensión por el rumbo que había tomado mí tarde.

Rosalie me apretó la mano."No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Solo ven al hospital conmigo para verle."Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rodeados de círculos rojos y preocupación.

"Sí, por supuesto que puedo hacer eso."Dije las palabras y sabía que podría llevarlas a cabo. No sabía cómo estaría después. Pero, independientemente de lo que necesitase, o como se sentía o no se sentía conmigo, si Edward moría yo no podría soportar no haber hecho nada.

"¿Puedes venir ahora?"Preguntó levantándose. Asentí y recogí mis cosas."¿Viniste andando o conduciendo, creo que Edward me dijo que tu apartamento estaba cerca?"Preguntó abriendo la puerta de cristal de la cafetería. No me molesté en preguntar cómo me había encontrado.

"Caminando."Dije entumecida, pero estaba sombrada por lo tranquila que lo dije. Una parte de mi todavía pensaba que en algún momento ella diría que estaba bromeando, una terrible broma, demente, pero una broma. Esto no podía ser real.

"Bueno, entonces conduciré."Dijo señalando un BMW rojo de la calle. Cuando entramos en el coche me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Nos apresuramos hacia el hospital, hacia el amor de mi vida que se encontraba en coma, todo esto me golpeó – todo era verdad. Comenzó a faltarme el aire, comencé a agarrarme al asiento."Es por eso que su buzón de voz está lleno."Murmuré para mí.

"Entonces ¿has intentado ponerte en contacto con él?"Preguntó apartando los ojos de la carretera.

"Sí, tengo algunas cosas suyas en su apartamento."Sentí una necesidad desesperada de llamar a Alice y contarle todo esto, con la esperanza de que me trajese al presente, esto se hundía por lo vertiginoso de los resultados. Parecía que podía comenzar a hiperventilar comprendiendo que tenía el picaporte de la puerta de su vida. Edward se estaba muriendo y me necesitaba ¿Por qué nunca le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda? ¿Qué clase de persona era yo?

Rosalie permaneció en silencio mientras toda la gravedad de la situación me caía encima. Alcé la vista hacia ella con clara desesperación mientras aceleraba. No importaba lo que hubiese pasado entre nosotros, yo no sería la responsable de que él dejase esta tierra.

Nos metimos en el aparcamiento de visitantes del Memorial del noroeste diez minutos más tarde. Seguí a Rosalie en silencio mientras ella hacia su camino a través del pasillo del área de cuidados intensivos.

Mientras caminábamos, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Las metí en mis bolsillos. No era el momento de que sufriese otra crisis. Rose caminó hacia base de las enfermeras en el centro. Alrededor de un círculo había unas puertas. Podía oír los pitidos de las maquinas que supervisaban a cada paciente.

"Hola Rose ¿Alguna vez vas a ir a casa y dormir? Necesitas cuidarte con un bebe en camino."Contestó Carol con voz dulce y maternal.

"Lo sé, pero quería traer a una de mis amigas para que viese a mi hermano."Sonreí a la enfermera, que era un gran esfuerzo debido a mi estado de ánimo. Todo lo que quería era ver a Edward – para ver por mi misma que diablos estaba pasando.

"¿Ha habido algún cambio?"Preguntó Rose a la enfermera.

"No, cariño. Sigue igual."Contestó con tristeza. Rosalie asintió y luego se alejó de Carol. Caminamos un poco mas entonces empujo la puerta donde había una etiqueta en la pared que rezaba ´Masen, E.´

Si hubiese pensado que estaba prepara para lo que vería, que sería capaz de manejarlo, nunca me hubiese equivocado más en mi vida. Jadeé, poniendo mi mano para sofocar los gritos. Precia el envoltorio del hombre que conocía, que sabía que amaba. Tenía más tubos y vías de lo que jamás creí posible. Había todo tipo de maquinas en torno a su cabecera y a los costados de la cama. Su rostro estaba más pálido y hundido, pero todavía era mi guapo Edward. Parecía adormir tranquilo. La tarde en que se echó sobre el sofá y le observe mientras dormía parpadeó en mi cabeza de forma dolorosa. Las duras diferencias de su aspecto eran evidentes.

Aparté mis ojos de su cuerpo sin vida y miré el resto del cuarto. Había globos, flores tarjetas en cada esquina de la habitación. Supuse que de sus pacientes, que decían ´Recupérate´.

"Rose… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?"Pregunté con voz débil.

"Seis semanas."Dijo sentándose en la esquina del cuarto. Mi corazón se encogió todavía más en mi pecho. Durante todo este tiempo había estado tumbado en esa cama de hospital y yo mientras preocupándome excesivamente por mí. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada sobre esto? Puede que no me amase, pero todavía tenía mi apoyo como amiga.

Acorté la pequeña distancia entre su cama y yo. Lo miré durante un minuto y luego recogí su flácida y pálida mano, con cuidado de no tirar de la vía intravenosa. Me acerqué y le quité el pelo de la frente, las lagrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por mi rostro. Durante un momento, me perdí en todo el amor que sentía por él. Era todo lo que importaba, estar junto a él de nuevo. Los pitidos de las maquinas desaparecieron y volvimos a ser Edward y yo otra vez.

La realidad me forzó a volver y sabia sin duda lo que tenía que hacer. "Rose ¿Dónde tengo que firmar para conseguir ese corazón?"Empujó la silla hacia atrás y me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos."Gracias."Susurró dejando la habitación. Agaché la cabeza sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas y recé por estar haciendo lo correcto. Independientemente de sus razones para negarse a la cirugía, no podía comprender ese sin sentido, esperaba que me perdonase.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_Bueno, aquí teneis la razón por la que estaba tan hecho polvo, y la razón por la que dejó a Bella __  
__¿Qué os a parecido? ¿os esperabais que apareciese Rose en su BMW rojo al rescate? Ya os dije que en este fic era más humana, no tan cabrona como es en los libros ^^_


	14. Espera

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13 Espera**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Rosalie volvió a la habitación con varios empleados del hospital. El cirujano cardiotorácico, el Dr. Malner, me explicó de nuevo la situación, utilizando muchos términos médicos complicados. Edward sufría una insuficiencia cardiaca congestiva. La estructura de su corazón no funcionaba correctamente y no había ningún modo de repararlo quirúrgicamente. Lo mejor y la única solución al problema era un trasplante de corazón. El Dr. Malner explicó que el tiempo de recuperación podía ser bastante amplio y que tendría que estar bajo medicación inmunosupresora para el resto de su vida así se evitaría la posibilidad de que su organismo rechazase el nuevo corazón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se suele tardar en conseguir un corazón?"Me sentí horrible preguntando algo así sabiendo que alguien más tenía que morir para conseguirle un corazón a Edward.

"Es difícil de decir."Dijo el Doctor."Varía enormemente. Pero considerando al condición de Edward y el hecho de que es joven, esperamos que no más de un par de semanas."Dijo alentador.

Me obligué a asentir con la cabeza, ya que me lo había explicado todo. Rose estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano para tranquilizarme. El personal jurídico me explicó mis responsabilidades como la designada de su Poder de Asistencia Medico. Después de una hora de jerga legal y medica finalmente pude retirarme a la silla junto a la cama de Edward, exactamente donde quería estar. Rosalie se encontraba en el pasillo hablando con Emmett.

Cogí la mano de Edward y le di un beso en el dorso."Edward."Mi voz era baja y pesada por la emoción del día."No sé si puedes oírme o no, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. No voy a alejarme de tu lado. Espero que no estés terriblemente enfadado por haber firmado para concederte la cirugía, pero… es solo que no estoy preparada para dejarte ir."_Incluso si ya no me quieres_, terminé silenciosamente.

Rosalie entró de nuevo, sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día."Bella, sé que esto es mucho pedir para ti."Sacudí al cabeza, negándolo."No, lo fue. Como dije, no sé lo que sucedió entre mi hermano y tú, pero él es un idiota. Eres un persona excepcional."Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. Me ruboricé por sus amables palabras.

Me quedé con Edward hasta las ocho, cuando las horas de visita finalizaron. El personal dijo que tenía que marcharme porque no era de la familia. Rosalie dijo que hablaría con el director del hospital mañana para que hiciese una excepción teniendo en cuenta el papel tan importante que tenia. Triste porque debía alejarme de su lado, necesitaba tiempo a solas para reorganizar mis pensamientos.

Rosalie dijo que me llevaría, pero la tranquilicé asegurándole que tomaría el L. Llegué a casa sobre las nueve menos cuarto y me derrumbé en el sofá. Vagué hasta la cocina donde encontré algo de pizza, me la comí fría mientras llamaba a Alice.

Le relaté la tarde entera. Estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Cuando él rompió conmigo, Alice había estado bastante más enfadada con él que yo, me encontraba demasiado destrozada como para enfadarme. Le conté la necesidad de firmar el consentimiento para que recibiese un nuevo corazón. Era sin duda una situación que nunca hubiese previsto para mí – mi ex amor, que ya no me amaba, me necesitaba para firmar el consentimiento para salvar su vida en contra de sus deseos. Suena más bien a una telenovela que a mi aburrida vida. ¿Cómo terminé aquí?

La mañana siguiente llegué al hospital sobre las nueve y Rose y Emmett llegaron poco después. Emmett entró en la habitación primero mientras que ella hacia una llamada telefónica en el pasillo, no permitían tener teléfonos móviles en las habitaciones."Hola, Bella. Sé que Rose ya te ha dado las gracias, pero me gustaría volver a agradecértelo, por hacer todo esto."Dijo con su voz menos alegre de lo habitual mientras me abrazaba."También, espero que sepas que podría habértelo dicho aquel día en tu apartamento, tendría que haberlo hecho. Edward nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos a nadie nada de lo que estaba pasando. No quería la pena de nadie. Pero como puedes ver."Señaló todas las tarjetas y los dibujos de las paredes."Sus pacientes lo averiguaron de algún modo."Me giñó el ojo.

"Emmett, de verdad, como le dije a Rosalie, no es nada. Sin embargo, muchas gracias. Y según tengo entendido, respecto a lo de no contármelo, no seguíamos juntos."Dije volviéndome hacia Edward. Mi garganta se expandió.

"Hola, Bella."Dijo Rosalie, cuando entró. Le di un suave hola con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Entonces ¿solo tenemos que esperar a que alguien muera? Esto es morboso."Dijo Emmett metiendo sus grandes manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, volvía a parecer un niño.

"Eso es lo que el cirujano cardiotorácico dijo."Respondí recogiendo la mano de Edward de nuevo.

A las diez Alice y Jasper entraron. Rosalie y Emmett bajaron a la cafetería para desayunar algo diciendo que el bebe nunca le permitía olvidarse de comer.

"¡Oh, Bella!"Dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba."¿Cómo te mantienes en pie?"Me alejó un poco de ella para poder mirarme bien.

"Estoy bien, todavía es un poco surrealista. Solo espero que el donante llegue rápido."Contesté volviéndome para mirar a Edward. Esto me recordó, nunca le había preguntado a Jasper, porque francamente entonces no había querido saberlo, si él y Edward se habían hecho buenos amigos.

"Jasper ¿Hablaste con Edward después de que rompiésemos?"No me habría molestado si hubiesen hablado y no me hubiese dicho nada.

"La llamé unas cuantas veces, pero nunca hablé con él. En las últimas veces su buzón de voz estaba lleno."Se encogió de hombros.

"Me paso lo mismo cuando le llamé la semana pasada. Ahora tiene sentido."

Alice y Jasper le visitaron durante media hora luego tuvieron que marcharse para hacer recados. No hay mucho que puedas hacer en la habitación de un hospital de un paciente en coma, por lo que entendí que no se quedasen. Media hora después de que se marchasen Rosalie y Emmett volvieron. Había agradecido permanecer en paz y tranquilidad con Edward. Le susurraba, hablándole sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y las clases que comenzaría en otoño. No tenía ni idea de si podía oírme, pero pensé, que si yo estuviese en coma, me gustaría que alguien hablase conmigo. Una vez que ellos volvieron bajé a la cafetería para comprar algo de comida, aun cuando no tuviese ni lo más mínimo de hambre.

Rosalie habló con el director el lunes y él convino que podía visitarle siempre que quisiese aun cuando no fuese de la familia. Afortunadamente sonaba como si ella no hubiese tenido que entrar en nuestra historia y como si no hubiésemos estado saliendo. Incluso si me dijesen que tenía que marcharme, habría encontrado la manera de quedarme. No podía soportar la idea, ahora que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, de estar lejos de él y pasase algo. Si él empeoraba.

Hice lo mismo todos los días de esa semana. Llegaba al hospital a las nueve. Habría estado allí antes pero el viaje en tren duraba media hora. El jueves estaba en mi asiento habitual al lado de su cama, sosteniendo su mano, mientras leía. Rose entro después del almuerzo.

"Bella, sé que cada día haces un largo viaje para venir aquí. Aquí tienes la llave del apartamento de Edward. No está muy lejos de y te sería mucho más fácil."Dijo levantando un inofensivo objeto de oro. Lo único que hice fue sentarme allí congelada, mirándolo fijamente, mis ojos iban de la llave a su cara de porcelana y a la llave de nuevo. Ella debió de entender mi incomodidad.

"Toma. Si no lo utilizas, no pasa nada, pero al menos tendrás la opción de quedarte en un sitio más cercano."Me lo dio. Lo cogí y lo miré fijamente como si fuese a morderme la nariz. Tras unos instantes, lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Me gustaría decidirlo mas tarde. Nunca había tenido intención de regresar a ese apartamento, sobre todo porque durante estos últimos meses había pensado que él no había estado allí. Las paredes estaban saturadas de nuestra felicidad. ¿Sería capaz de ir estando rodeada de ellas, sabiendo que nunca volvería a tener algo como eso de nuevo?

El domingo seguíamos sin noticias sobre donantes, pero el personal del hospital nos aseguro que todavía podía llevar un par de semanas. Hablaron sobre el coma inducido de Edward, el funcionamiento de su corazón había mejorado, mientras que había estado en esa situación, por lo que decidieron dejarlo como estaba. Había llevado la llave en mi bolsillo todos los días, e ir y volver cada día se hacía más difícil, sobre todo por la noche. Esto hacia que pasase menos tiempo a su lado. Por lo tanto, esa noche decidí ir a su apartamento.

Hacia un día hermoso cuando anduve a través de las aéreas comerciales y las zonas residenciales. Sin duda vivía en una zona más bonita que la mía. Nunca me había tomado tiempo para observarlo detalladamente, siempre demasiado interesada en llegar junto a su inquilino.

Cuando llegué al edificio, el latido de mi corazón se volvió loco. Tomé el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y me acerqué a la puerta 503. Me congelé frente a la puerta, con la llave lista en mi mano temblorosa. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creí que saldría de mi pecho si quitaba la mano de la parte superior de este. Mi respiración se volvió breve y costosa. Miré fijamente el 503 de bronce de la puerta como si un gremlin fuese a salir de ella. No podía hacerlo. Me di la vuelta y corrí por el pasillo hacia los ascensores. Una vez dentro de su seguridad permití que las lágrimas contra las que había estado luchando por el camino saliesen.

Me tambaleé en la acera aturdida e hice mi camino hacia la estación de tren. Mientras subia al tren, perdida en mi propia agonía, pensé en la razón de mi pánico. Me di cuenta de que las heridas de mi corazón estaban tan frescas como el día que fueron infligidas. Cuando vi esa puerta, comprendí una vez más que no iba a vivir allí. Nunca volvería a experimentar los momentos íntimos, la felicidad, el sentimiento de amor increbrantable que había sentido tantas veces entre esas paredes. Oír a Edward tocar su piano, la forma en la que me llenaba de deseo y amor por él; hacer la cena el uno al lado del otro; tomar una ducha juntos, despertar juntos con su belleza, en su cama grande. Y cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho a Edward le pasaba lo de su corazón. Se alejaría de mí también.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba agotada. Caminé pesadamente a mi dormitorio y avancé lentamente por la cama sin lavarme la cara o cepillarme los dientes.

Durante el decimosexto día, Rosalie y yo estábamos en el cuarto de Edward intentando hacer un crucigrama, uno de los muchos que guardábamos para mantenernos ocupadas. En el transcurso de las dos semanas pasadas, ella y yo casi nos habíamos hecho amigas. Digo casi porque no creo que esté en su naturaleza por ser una ´novia´, pero ella sin duda lo intentaba y yo trataba de darle crédito. Mientras rellenaba el diez horizontal con ´Demacrarse´ el Dr. Malner entró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Rosalie, Bella, tal vez podamos conseguir un corazón para Edward."Dijo.

"¡Eso es genial! Pero ¿qué quiere decir con _tal vez_?"Solté.

"Tenemos que comprobar algunas variantes del donante frente a Edward pero si son compatibles, podremos trasplantárselo. Podríamos tener a Edward sobre la mesa de operaciones y listo para recibir el órgano sobre las dos cuando llegue de Indianápolis."Rosalie y yo nos miramos con entusiasmo cauteloso.

"Solo esperen durante treinta minutos o así, y lo sabremos con certeza, si todo está bien, prepararemos a Edward de inmediato para el trasplante."El médico nos dio una cabezada tranquilizadora y se marchó.

Rosalie y yo estallamos entusiasmadas agarrándonos la una a la otra en un fuerte abrazo."No puedo creerme que esto vaya a suceder de verdad."Lloró sobre mi hombro."Voy a llamar a Emmett para que pueda llegar a tiempo en caso de que comience la operación."Me soltó y cogió su teléfono. Quería llamar a Alice, pero decidí esperar hasta que estuviésemos seguros de que el donante fuese compatible.

Mientras Rose hablaba con Emmett volví junto a Edward y puse mi mano en su frente. Era difícil creer que durante las dos semanas que había estado yendo al hospital, él no se había movido o cambiado. Las enfermeras venían y lo bañaban con esponjas y lo movían durante cortos periodos de tiempo para evitar que sus músculos se atrofiasen, pero él estaba igual que el primer día que entré allí, pálido y débil, pero totalmente guapo.

"Edward, puede que hayan encontrado un corazón para ti. Si puedes oírme, se que puede dar miedo, lo sé yo lo tengo. Pero, los médicos saben lo que hacen. La verdad es que podría haber utilizado para explicarme algunos de los términos médicos con los que han estado refiriéndose."Reí entre dientes."Estaré aquí, a tu lado, cuando despiertes."

No mucho después de que Rose colgase el teléfono, entró el cirujano sonriendo radiante. El donante era compatible. Rose y yo chillamos otra vez. Tras diez minutos todo el personal quirúrgico estaba en el cuarto preparándolo. La enfermera quirúrgica explicó que necesitaban prepararle en el quirófano y abrir su pecho de tal forma que cuando el corazón donado llegase pudiesen introducirlo directamente. Cuanto más tiempo estuviese fuera del cuerpo, menos probabilidades tendría de ser aceptado. Además, Edward se encontraría en estado bypass y eso, en si mismo ya era arriesgado.

Mi estomago se iba hundiendo con cada explicación que los especialistas nos daban. Todo sonaba tan arriesgado, pero ella me aseguró que con la edad de Edward y su condición física, estaba casi segura de que sería un éxito.

Las cinco horas siguientes fueron las más largas de mi vida. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo, estábamos en la sala de espera quirúrgica. Miraba fijamente mis manos porque no podía concentrarme en nada más. Alice se acercó con dos cafés."Toma, Bella."Me dio uno.

"Gracias, Alice."Le di una débil sonrisa a cambio.

"Va a estar bien."Dijo sentándose. No tenía ninguna respuesta para eso – quería creerlo con todo mi corazón, pero hasta que no viera sus hermosos ojos verdes, no me abandonaría a la esperanza.

A las cinco el Dr. Malner se acercó a la sala de espera y se sentó junto a nosotros. Se quitó el gorro. Parecía agotado.

"La operación ha ido bien y ha sido un éxito. El corazón del donante parecía bueno, muy sano y no creo, aunque nunca se sabe con certeza, que vaya a tener problemas de rechazo. Una vez estuvimos allí y vimos la extensión de los daños en el corazón de Edward, estuve completamente seguro de que el trasplante era nuestra única opción.

"¿Por qué ocurrió el daño en primer lugar?"Pregunté.

Se dirigió a mí con ojos amables."Cuando le operaron de pequeño, repararon el daño del ventrículo izquierdo. Pero cuando su corazón creció, el daño volvió a aparecer de nuevo. Incluso con nuestro equipo de diagnostico avanzado, no hubiésemos sido capaces de verlo ni con sus incrementadas revisiones. A demás, parecía como si un virus hubiese afectado a su corazón. No es tan inusual en una situación hipotética, pero desde que llegó a un término medio, no pudo soportar la tensión adicional y comenzó a ir mal. Su corazón tenía demasiados tejidos dañados por el momento lo reparamos quirúrgicamente de nuevo."Asentí medio entendiéndole.

"¿Cuándo vamos a poder verlo?"Preguntó Rose agarrando la mano de Emmett.

"Ahora se encuentra en recuperación y tardará un poco en encontrarse más lucido. Uno de vosotros puede pasar a verlo ahora y el resto que espere hasta que lo lleven de vuelta a su habitación en la UCI."Dijo mientras nos miraba a todos.

Rosalie se dirigió a mí."Ve tú, Bella. Él debería ver tu cara cuando se despierte."Me dijo en un susurro. La miré con ojos inseguros. No quería otra cosa que estar a su lado, pero no era su familia, no era su novia."Ve."Dijo mientras sacudía su mano."Gracias, Rose."Susurré mientras me levantaba para seguir al médico.

El camino hacia el área de recuperación parecía que estaba a dieciséis quilómetros. Nunca hubiese sido capaz de encontrar el camino sola. La enfermera me saludó y me mostró cual era la cortina tras al cual estaba. Me indicó un asiento para que esperase el tiempo que tardase en despertar. Me senté en la silla de plástico, dura, del mismo tipo poco atractivo sobre las que había estado sentándome durante las dos semanas pasadas. Mi trasero se moldeó a ella. Parecía como si ahora tuviese menos tubos saliendo de él y, desde luego, menos maquinas. Había un monitor para su presión sanguínea, la vía intravenosa y otro monitor para su corazón. Noté inmediatamente que el color de sus mejillas tenia mejor aspecto.

Con indecisión extendí una mano y tomé la suya. Me incliné y bese el dorso. Me sentí tan feliz estando a su lado una vez más, mi corazón se aligeró. Me incliné más y apoyé la frente en el borde de su cama.

Debí haberme quedado dormida un rato, pero me sobresalté cuando sentí un pequeño apretón en mi mano. Mi cabeza se elevó con incredulidad – él había respondido a mi toque tras todos aquellos días sin vida aparente. Me levanté y miré su rostro. Podía ver sus ojos comenzando a abrirse. Los míos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría por verlo finalmente cobrar vida.

Me senté pacientemente para ver su respuesta. Mi estomago estaba lleno de intensos nudos, si hubiese comido algo recientemente, no abría permanecido demasiado en mi estomago, pero apenas había comido en todo el día. Estaba rota por la ansiedad – parte de mi había anhelado este momento, para verlo despierto y recuperado –pero la otra parte – _mi_ corazón – lo temía. La idea de alejarme con su lado cuando él reafirmase que no quería pasar su vida conmigo. Ya trataría con mi corazón dañado más tarde – el suyo ahora estaba como nuevo.

Apretó mi mano otra vez y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Miró alrededor durante un momento y luego se giró hacia mí. Yo no podía hablar. Cualquier palabra que habría dicho estaba alojada en mi garganta como una roca mientras las lágrimas volvían.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos con confusión."¿Bella?"Susurró.


	15. Verdades

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

.

.

.

**Verdades **  
-

-

-

Tras un minuto."¿Bella?"Susurró.

"Edward."Creo que era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta y mi corazón no sufría nauseas.

Apretó mi mano otra vez."¿Me operaron?"Obligó a sus hermosos ojos verdes buscar en los míos con la necesidad de comprender.

Asentí."Sí, te han hecho un trasplante de corazón."Quería pedirle disculpara por jugar a ser Dios con él, yendo en contra de sus deseos, pero simplemente no podía disculparme por hacer algo para mantenerle con vida, caminando en la tierra.

"¿Ha ido bien?"

"Sí, el Dr. Malner dijo que todo estaba bien y que no esperaba ninguna complicación. Tienes que tomar una gran de medicamentos para ayudar a tu recuperación. Estoy segura de que él te lo explicará todo."No podía recordar alguno de ellos."Dijo que podrías estar en casa en una semana."

"¿Cuánto he estado aquí?"Su voz sonó un poco más fuerte esta vez.

"Ocho semanas."Sus ojos se dilataron durante un segundo luego se relajaron.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"Una pequeña sonrisa estiró las comisuras de sus labios.

Aparté la mirada, por miedo a su respuesta."Poco más de dos semanas."

"Tu voz estaba en mis sueños, como un ángel. Tu y mi hermana estabais haciendo un crucigrama."Trató de reír, pero claramente le dolió.

Antes de que pudiera responder la enfermera volvió para revisarle. Pulsó una serie de botones de las maquinas y registró los datos. Mientras ella trabajaba, Edward me miraba fijamente, buscando respuestas en mi cara. Me quedé allí sentada sonriendo, intentando no romper en lágrimas segura de que en cualquier momento me pediría que me marchase.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, él cerró sus ojos. Pensé en marcharme y dejarle descansar. Me levanté y con cuidado intenté desenredar mi mano de la suya. Pero él la apretó."Por favor, quédate."Murmuró dirigiéndose a mí. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco por la esperanza. Asentí y me eché hacia atrás, todavía con mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

Se quedó en la zona de recuperación otra hora. El cirujano fue a revisarle, mirando también los datos de las maquinas y dejo que todo parecía estar bien. Todos sus niveles se encontraban dentro de los parámetros saludables. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Cuando regresamos al cuarto de la UCI, todos se encontraban allí esperándole. Traté de alejarme un paso para dejar espacio junto a la cama, pero él no dejaba que soltase su mano, entonces me acerqué al cabecero y puse una mano en su hombro. Tal vez se sentía abrumado y necesitaba gestos tranquilizadores.

Edward estaba totalmente despierto, pero muy cansado. Él y Rose parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso cuando lloró sobre él diciéndole que más le valía no abandonarla nunca. Él acarició su cabeza y dijo que estaría bien. Le contó la noticia del bebé, al parecer lo averiguaron después de que entrase en coma. Sé quedó estático al saber que iba a ser tío.

Después de haber llorado levantó la cabeza."¡Eres un _estúpido_ Edward¡ ¡Si Bella no hubiese firmado lo del trasplante, estarías muerto!" Gritó. Le había dado poca información, por motivos egoístas. No estaba preparada para alejarme de él.

Alzó el brazo y cogió mi mano, acercándome para poder mirarme. Sus ojos eran intensos."¿Es cierto?"Asentí débilmente. No dijo nada. Me carcomía por dentro el no saber que pensaba.

Alice y Jasper se marcharon a casa y Rosalie y Emmett les siguieron poco después. Edward estaba agotado y luchaba contra el sueño, entonces yo también me dispuse a marcharme. No sabía si volver mañana, si el quisiese verme. Me levanté y cogí mi bolso.

"¿Vas a volver mañana?"Preguntó suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

"Si quieres que venga."

Se giró y utilizó toda la fuerza que había en sus ojos."Me encantaría."

"Bien, entonces vendré. Buenas noches."Cerró sus ojos de nuevo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. Me quedé allí un momento y finalmente salí al pasillo. Mi corazón corría por la esperanza, una esperanza que me mataría, literalmente, sino era verdad, puede que todavía sintiese algo por mí, no amor, pero al menos amistad. Podía vivir con eso. Prefería tener a Edward como amigo que como nada. La otra alternativa casi me mata.

Llegué al hospital sobre las nueve de la mañana, impaciente por ver a Edward, pero con cauteloso optimismo. Decidí que si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que sintiese algo por mí, yo no iba a luchar contra ella por ir a verle en vaqueros y camiseta, como había estado haciendo. Pasé un poco más de tiempo preparándome. Todavía llevaba vaqueros, pero también una blusa de manga corta, sandalias con tacón y algo de maquillaje y me había secado el pelo. Cuando abrí la puerta, estaba solo, mirando la televisión.

"Buenos días."Me sonrió. Se veía mejor, había tenido una buena noche de sueño. El color de sus mejillas había vuelto a la normalidad y las enfermeras ya debían de haber venido y haberle lavado porque su cabello estaba brillante y peinado.

"Buenos días."Contesté mientras me sentaba en mi acostumbrada silla de plástico. Deliberadamente mantuve mis manos sobre mi regazo."¿Has dormido bien?"

"Lo hice una vez que me dieron un poco mas morfina, como puedes imaginar, después de que te hayan abierto el pecho no te sientes demasiado bien, Tengo un nuevo punto de vista para mis pacientes."Dijo a la ligera girando la cabeza para mirarme."Estas preciosa."Alargó la mano hacia mí que vacilante la tomé mientras él entrelazaba nuestros dedos, pero no permití que me mirase a los ojos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero no podía dejarle ver lo que sus palabras significaban para mí.

"¿Has comido algo?"Pregunté de forma casual para desviar su atención, arreglando las mantas a su alrededor."Lo intenté, pero todavía no tengo apetito. Creo que mi estómago olvidó como trabajar."Rió entre dientes, ese sonido produjo llagas en mi corazón. Cualquier dolor que tuviese que padecer valdría la pena, sabiendo que estaba vivo, riendo.

"Bella."Me miró de forma intensa."Hay algo que necesito explicarte."Estaba inclinada hacia delante en mi asiento cuando Emmett nos asustó golpeando la puerta contra la pared al entrar.

"¡Buenos días lucerito!"Bramó."No pareces animado."Dijo mientras rodeaba la cama para sacudir la mano de Edward. Rosalie entró tras él con una botella sujetando una botella de mano.

"Hola, Edward ¿Cómo te encuentras?"Preguntó dulcemente. Era evidente que su relación, con todos sus altibajos, era más fuerte al haber superado esta hazaña.

"Estoy bien. Creo que el doctor dijo que vendría luego e intentaría moverme. Debería ser un tratamiento. Me pregunto si me queda algo de masa muscular."Dijo despreocupado. Estaba terriblemente delgado.

Me senté a su lado en silencio mientras él jugaba distraídamente con mis dedos, de modo que veíamos la televisión, mientras él charlaba con Emmett y Rose. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería explicarme, puede que siguiese pensando que hubiese sido buena idea lo de rechazar la cirugía. Él no parecía enfadado conmigo por haber tomado esa decisión por él, pero estaba preparada para lo peor.

Alice y Jasper aparecieron sobre las once y desde que vi que no iba a tener ningún momento a solas con Edward, decidí ir a la cafetería.

"Bella, espera, te acompaño si te parece bien."Dijo Rose saliendo del cuarto para encontrarse conmigo en el pasillo."Hoy está muy bien. Es increíble lo rápido que mejora."Comentó mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

"Sí, es sorprendente lo sano que esta, que el corazón funcione puede mejorar el aspecto."Contesté riendo.

"¿Te ha dicho algo sobre lo de firmar la cirugía?"

Sacudí la cabeza."No y, francamente, si se enfada conmigo, no quiero escucharlo. Nada puede hacer que lamente lo que hice."Dije firmemente acercándonos a la cafetería.

"Tú y yo, ambas. Si se enfada contigo, tendrá que responder ante mí. Y tengo de mi parte un montón de hormonas furiosas de embarazada."Rió cogiendo una pieza de fruta y un yogurt. Yo compré un sándwich y una botella de soda. Rose y yo terminamos nuestra comida y encabezamos la vuelta a la habitación. En el momento en que llegamos Alice y Jasper estaban preparándose para marcharse.

"Rose, también tenemos que irnos yendo. Tengo una fecha limite en el trabajo y tú no puedes aplazar tu trabajo por mucho más tiempo."Dijo Emmet cariñosamente mientras envolvía con los brazos su cintura, que apenas mostraba signos del desarrollo del bebé.

"Bella ¿Cuándo empiezas la universidad?"Preguntó Rosalie recogiendo su bolso.

"Lunes."Suspiré.

"Nos vemos más tarde Edward, después del trabajo."Rosalie y Emmett se despidieron.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Edward se dirigió a mí."Me siento fatal porque tengas que sentarte a mi lado, en estos momentos soy terriblemente aburrido."Dio con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Me encogí de hombros."Está bien. Estoy donde quiero estar."Contesté sin mirarle a los ojos. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía me traicionaría y vería que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Edward sofocó un bostezo y puso su mano en la mía de nuevo.

"Lo siento, la medicación hace que sea muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos."

"Está bien. Pareces más animado que otras veces."Reí, lo que le hizo sonreír."Que agradable sonido."Susurró."¿Qué?"Pregunté."Tu risa, la echaba de menos."Pronunció mal las palabras debido al sueño. No estaba segura de que supiese lo que decía, pero mi corazón se elevó.

Salí del hospital poco después de que se quedase dormido. Había descuidado seriamente las tareas de casa y ahora que estaba sano, supuse que tendría un par de horas para ponerme al día. No había comprado comida desde quien sabe cuándo, vivía haciendo pedidos de comida y las pelusas amenazaban con tomar el control. Me sentí bien al resultar productiva por primera vez en semanas. Necesité todo el día, pero realicé todas las tareas necesarias.

Edward estaba listo para irse a casa antes del viernes, los médicos querían que saliese del hospital cuanto antes para reducir al mínimo su exposición a virus y bacterias. Al comienzo de la semana había pasado la mayoría de los días en el hospital, pero a medida que se acercaba el lunes, mi primer día de clases, reconocí que necesitaba prepararme. Me gustaría dividir mi tiempo y pasar la mayor parte del día en el hospital, pero dejar las primeras horas de la tarde.

Él no había abordado ninguna conversación, aunque tuviésemos poco tiempo a solas, acerca de cómo se encontraba o sus sentimientos hacia mí por haber dado mi consentimiento para la cirugía, entonces lo tomé como lo que había estado pensando – que quería que fuésemos amigos, y nada más.

Emmett ayudó a Edward a entrar en el Jeep el día en que le dieron de alta en el hospital. Tenía un montón de tarjetas y dibujos en mis brazos recibidos en el trascurso de su permanencia en la clínica. Edward todavía se encontraba muy débil, pero podía dar unos cuantos pasos solo. Una enfermera iría a su apartamento todos los días para comprobar su progreso durante la primera semana y luego comenzaría la terapia ambulatoria.

Cuando llegamos al edificio de su apartamento mis nervios corrieron de la misma manera que hace un par de semanas. En todo aquel tiempo, poco se había solucionado entre nosotros, parecía como si viajase con el piloto automático conectado, solo era vagamente consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor – demasiado centrada en la recuperación de Edward.

Rosalie metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió. Se dirigió a mí, mientras Emmett metía a Edward en casa, había tomado prestada una silla de ruedas del hospital."¿Bella alguna vez te quedaste aquí?"La miré sorprendida. Edward nos miró confuso. Rápidamente sacudí la cabeza mientras pasaba por delante de ellos para poner el bulto de mis brazos sobre la encimera. Emmett logró subir a Edward por la escalera y llevarlo a su cama y Rosalie le acomodó. Me retrasé en la cocina, por miedo a explorar algo más, con miedo de romper las costuras. Era bastante malo imaginar estar aquí sin Edward, pero tener este horrible presente, era incomprensible.

Rosalie y Emmett bajaron las escaleras sonrientes, obviamente felices de tener a su hermano en casa."¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa Bella o vas caminando?"Preguntó Rosalie haciéndome un guiño, miré hacia atrás indecisa."No, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, pero ir yendo chicos. Cogeré el tren."Dije agitando mi mano despreocupadamente, mientras en mi interior los nudos se apretaban todavía más. Dijeron adiós y me dejaron de pie en la cocina, insegura de qué hacer ahora. Cada parte de mi quería ir arriba y hablar con Edward, hablar de verdad, pero gran parte de mí sabia que ese podía ser el final de mi tiempo con él, finalmente podía echarme para siempre.

"¿Bella?"Me llamó con suavidad desde arriba, sacándome de mi melancolía. Su dulce voz sacaba a relucir demasiadas emociones con las que tratar, entonces hice lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, las alejé de mi cabeza, traté de ser como cuando me encontraba a solas y sin levantar ninguna fachada.

"Sí, voy."Dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y despacio entraba en su dormitorio. Cuando llegué arriba, los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza. Agradecí que los ojos de Edward estuviesen cerrados así no podía ver cómo me agarraba el pecho.

Giró su cabeza despacio, posiblemente escuchando mi respiración agitada."Hola."Dijo con una sonrisa impresionante. Le devolví una débil.

"Bella ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces extenuada. Ven aquí."Señaló el montón de almohadas contra el que estaba inclinado. Acabé con la pequeña distancia hasta la orilla de su cama y vacilante me senté. Tomó mi mano y con el pulgar hizo pequeños círculos en el dorso. Era insoportable.

Acabaría con esto."Tengo algunos de tus CD´s y otras cosas en mi casa, mañana te las traeré."Dije con suavidad mientras miraba fijamente como él entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

"No lo hagas."

Su respuesta me confundió."¿No quieres que te los devuelva? Ni siquiera los he escuchado."Dije con la frente arrugada estudiando su hermosa cara.

"No, no quiero. Quiero que se queden donde están. Tal vez me apetezca escucharlos cuando vaya."Sonrió.

De verdad creía que podía hacer esto, ser su amiga, nada más. Sin embargo cada centímetro de mi cabeza me decía que echase a correr, para protegerme mientras todavía pudiese, mientras quedase algún pequeño pedazo de mi corazón expuesto.

"Edward… no puedo."Murmuré tratando de alejarme de él, pero me sujetó la mano con más fuerza.

"Bella, tengo que decirte algo."Levantó la mano cuando abrí al boca para protestar."Sé que esto tal vez no pueda cambiar nada, pero me han dado una segunda oportunidad para agradecértelo y no voy a desperdiciar este corazón, que tan inmerecidamente recibí, como hice con el ultimo."Buscó mi cara con sus hermosos ojos verdes para comprender las emociones de mis ojos, pero no tenía nada en ese momento, así que siguió.

"Puede ser muy tarde, has podido seguir adelante desde que nos separamos, pero necesitas saber que todavía estoy desesperadamente, locamente enamorado de ti. Siempre lo he estado, desde la primera noche en la cafetería, y siempre lo estaré."Ahora sus palabras salían de forma rápida, como si no consiguiese soltarlas todas ahora, fuesen a desaparecer. Me senté allí en silencio atontada, sin creerle.

"Tú eres la _única_ razón de que este aquí, vivo, y he sido un idiota durante demasiado tiempo. Me dañaron y rompieron completamente antes de que tú llegases, pero me curaste, aun con el corazón enfermo, estaba completo. Y lo tiré todo, fui un idiota y un orgulloso y un obstinado. No podía ver lo que realmente estaba bien y lo que mal, solo mi propia versión de las cosas."Ahora me sujetaba la mano incluso más fuerte mientras miraba mis ojos con intensidad. En mi cerebro se arremolinaban demasiados pensamientos, esto era una broma cruel. Puede que me echase de menos ahora, pero qué pasaría la próxima vez que se sintiese abrumado, o algo fuese mal.

"Bella."Dijo con obvia tensión y trató de coger mi otra mano. Le detuve con un dedo. Podía ver, que estaba agradecido por firmar la cirugía y que sus emociones le llevaban a creer que me amaba."Edward, para."Dije bruscamente. Edward me miró con los ojos como platos."No es necesario que sigas. No me debes nada. Hemos hecho las paces y ya ha pasado. Fui más que feliz por haber consentido la operación. Nunca quise verte enfermo."_Porque sin lugar a duda todavía estoy enamorada de ti_, pero esa parte no la dije.

Sus ojos se volvieron cálidamente ausentes mientras procesaba las palabras."Ah, ya veo… has seguido _adelante_. Bien, es comprensible y justo teniendo en cuenta por lo que has tenido que pasar."Le miré de nuevo frunciendo el ceño incrédula."No he seguido adelante, ni mucho menos."Murmuré por lo bajo, pero por supuesto en el silencio de su apartamento lo oyó.

Sus ojos cambiaron, brillaron."Bella, necesito que entiendas lo que estaba pensando, aunque estuviese totalmente equivocado. Ese sábado cuando llegaste a casa tras las compras con Alice, había ido a ver a mi cardiólogo por enésima vez. Todas esas horas extra de trabajo, no estaba trabajando – estaba realizándome pruebas. Ese día, descubrí que mi corazón estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba, posiblemente estuviese irreparable. Me dijo que tenía que ingresar en el hospital al día siguiente para la observación. Iban a darme una serie de medicinas para intentar curar el musculo del corazón dañado, pero como ahora sabemos, fue inútil."Llevó una mano hacia mi mejilla y la acarició con cuidado provocándome un escalofrío. Luché con fuerza para no inclinar la cabeza contra su mano.

"De pequeño cuando estaba enfermo, era increíblemente difícil para mi familia. Y trabajando en el hospital he visto lo que una enfermedad longeva hace a los seres queridos del paciente. Mis padres y mi hermana pasaron innumerables veces atrapados junto a mi cama; era horrible para ellos, aun cuando no lo dijeran. Sin saber si viviría o moriría. No quería eso para ti. Sabía que te quedarías conmigo, sin importar la duración del tratamiento, incluso si no sobrevivía durante mucho tiempo. No podía dejar que lo hicieses. Te quiero demasiado para verte sufrir por los defectos de mi cuerpo. Ese día decidí, de camino a mi apartamento, que si podía conseguir que siguieses a delante, tendrías una vida mejor sin mí."

Abrí la boca para hablar, pare decirle que estaba loco, que no quería una vida sin él, no importaba lo corta que fuese, pero él me detuvo."Sé lo que te dije, que no te quería, esa fue la más negra de las blasfemias, es imperdonable. Como si no pudiera quererte, como si no te _necesitase_."

Aspiró rápidamente, mientras sus palabras quedaban flotando en el aire, con esperanza."_No estaba_ preparado para tu reacción. Pensé que tendría que pedirte y suplicarte para que entendieses por qué necesitaba espacio. Que lucharías durante toda la noche, estaba preparado para eso. Pero, la forma en que aceptaste mis palabra, tan fácilmente, como si nunca te hubiese mostrado o te hubiese dicho cuanto te amaba cientos de veces."

Hizo una pausa durante un largo momento, examinando mi cara son su mirada."¿No me crees?"No respondí, evité sus ojos, insegura sobre que decir."¿Por qué te crees tan fácilmente la mentira y no puedes creer la verdad?"

Miré de nuevo sus profundos ojos verdes, buscando la verdad, buscando respuestas, no podía encontrarlas, solo sabía mi verdad."Nunca tuvo sentido – que me amases. Una parte de mi lo sabía entonces, y lo sabe ahora."Mi voz era débil y suave, en mi dolorosa admisión. Sus ojos mostraron asombro por mis palabras. Necesitaba saber algo mas antes de poder aclarar mis sentimientos."Lo que todavía no entiendo es porque rechazaste el trasplante ¿Tanto miedo tenias?"

Sacudió la cabeza, con las cejas juntas por mis comentarios."Cuando decidí ponerle fin a lo nuestro, tenía la intención de probarme a mí mismo el día siguiente en el hospital y comenzar el tratamiento. Todo el tiempo tuve la esperanza de que siguieses adelante y fueses feliz con alguien más, para que tuviese una vida larga y feliz, como mereces. Pero cuando vi en tus ojos que me creías, tan fácilmente, eso significaba que realmente no me amabas de la forma en que yo creía. Todo lo que habíamos compartido había sido un sueño, un dulce, maravilloso sueño natural. No quería vivir en un mundo donde ese sueño no fuese verdad, en un mundo donde el amor no existiese. La realidad era demasiado dura."

La cólera creció dentro de mí."¡Entonces estabas _dispuesto_ a dejarte _morir_ a la avanzada edad de veintiséis años!"Grité soltando sus manos y gesticulando con ellas frustrada."¡Yo _no_ soy tan importante!"

Estaba impresionado por mi reacción, pero se calmó rápidamente, pareciendo entender que se merecía sufrir mi indignación. Bajó la cabeza mientras esperaba a que mi respiración se tranquilizara. Una vez que pasó, junto nuestras manos de nuevo."Bella sí lo eres. Eres vital para mi existencia; pero no me di cuenta hasta que fui lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarte ir. Incluso con un corazón nuevo, no estoy curado sin tu amor, eres la única cosa que puede salvarme, la única que puede mantenerme a salvo, independientemente del estado de mis órganos ¿Podrías encontrar en tu corazón algo para tratar de perdonarme por las cosas tan horribles que te he hecho? Puedes darme otra oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo, de esa forma, tal vez algún día puedas volver a amarme."Sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas.

Resoplé enfadada."¡Edward, esto es absurdo! ¡_Nunca he_dejado de amarte y _nunca lo_haré!"Sus ojos se iluminaron ante mis palabras. Me acercó con tanta fuerza como su débil cuerpo podía tener tirándome casi encima de él, sujetó mi cara firmemente entre sus manos y me besó. Me besó con tanta pasión como cuando habíamos hecho el amor. Lo sentí en los dedos de los pies, en mi estomago, en mi cabeza, en mi corazón; cada centímetro de mí sintió a sus labios entusiastas moldeándose a los míos. Su dulce aliento me consumió, llenando mi cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos me hicieron sentir segura y entera como no me había sentido en todos estos meses atrás. Cuando finalmente nos apartamos estábamos sin aliento.

Busqué sus ojos, que estaban mojados por las lagrimas."Oh."La certeza de lo que acabábamos de hacer me sorprendió."Me amas de verdad."Sentí crecer una sonrisa en mis labios calientes mientras llevaba un dedo hasta ellos.

"¡Sí!"Exclamó abrazándome mas fuerte."Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte. Te quiero Isabella. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré."

"Yo también te amo Edward."Sonreí contra su hombro con cuidado de no hacer presión en su pecho. Nos acurrucamos muy juntos durante varios minutos, calentándonos con la paz interior que nos proporcionábamos el uno al otro.

Finalmente rompió el silencio de nuestras reflexiones."Bella, si realmente no creías que te amaba ¿Por qué te quedaste junto a mi cama durante las dos últimas semanas?"Juntó las cejas.

"Porque todavía te amaba, e incluso si no sentías lo mismo, todavía te quería en mi vida. No estaba dispuesta dejarte morir. Tan pronto como te vi en esa cama de hospital, conectado a todos esos aparatos, firmé los papeles."Dije con firmeza, y ni una pizca de disculpa en la voz.

Me sonrió de nuevo. En mi cara estaba escrita la determinación."Por una vez me alegro de que seas tan obstinada, sino me habría perdido esto."Me acercó de nuevo para otro acalorado beso.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_  
__Bueno, qué os a parecido la reconciliacion? __  
__Lo que vienes despues estoy segura de que os va a gustar mas ^^ __  
__Por cierto ya queda poco para acabar, un capi y luego el epilogo._


	16. Gloria

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15 Gloria**

.

.

.

Pasamos el día en los brazos del otro. Para él era difícil moverse, pero se ponía inquieto tumbado todo el tiempo en la cama. Fui a la cocina a preparar algo para cenar, luego lo puse sobre una bandeja y lo llevé arriba para que lo comiésemos en la cama. Cuando subí, Edward luchaba con expresión dolorosa por incorporarse.

"¡Edward!"Dejé inmediatamente la bandeja sobre la mesa de al lado y fui hasta él."Podrías haberme llamado, te abría ayudado."Dije mientras le servía de apoyo para que pudiera sentarse."Quiero tomar una ducha de verdad. No recuerdo la última vez que lo hice. ¡Y recibir baños de esponja de una enfermera suena romántico, pero no lo es!"Frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no cenas algo primero y luego te ayudaré a ducharte, vale?"Contesté poniendo almohadas tras él. Asintió y se inclinó hacia atrás otra vez. Comimos nuestra sopa y un sándwich de queso caliente mientras veíamos la televisión, el silencio cómodo había vuelto, como si nunca hubiésemos roto. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que fuese con cuidado, que si tuviese que abandonarme una vez más, no importaba cual fuese la estúpida razón, él lo haría de nuevo, si pensase que me protegía. Pero, francamente, mi corazón no escuchaba a ese pedazo de materia gris. Me encontraba muy feliz pensando que no me dejaría de nuevo.

Una vez terminamos de cenar, puse los platos sobre la bandeja."Tú. Quieto. Volveré enseguida."Le señalé. Sonrió, alcanzó mi dedo y lo besó. Entonces me soltó para que pudiese ir abajo.

Cuando volví estaba en el mismo lugar donde le dejé con ojos molestos por no poder levantarse por sí mismo. Me incliné y cogí sus piernas para ayudarle a girarse a un lado de la cama. Entonces metí la cabeza bajo su brazo y le ayudé a levantarse. Cualquier uso de su torso le causaba un gran malestar. Teniendo en cuenta que tuvieron que abrir la mitad de su pecho, literalmente, y luego coserle para cerrarlo, no era para extrañarse. Despacio anduvimos con dificultad hasta el cuarto de baño. Donde le apoyé contra la encimera. Abrí el grifo de la ducha para dar tiempo a que el agua se calentara y todo se llenase de vapor. Aun no le permitían tomar baños mientras siguiese con las grapas en la herida. Se las quietarían dentro de poco.

Con mucho cuidado le quité la camiseta mientras hacia una pequeña mueca. Su hermoso pecho había sido cortado por el centro, presumiblemente sobre el corte anterior. Vacilante me incliné y le besé, dejándole saber que no me importaba, siempre y cuando estuviese conmigo, siempre y cuando su corazón estuviese en su sitio. Me rodeó con sus brazos, acercándome a su pecho caliente. Echaba de menos la comodidad de su abrazo. Y podía haberme perdido en ella, pero el agua seguía corriendo y llenando rápidamente la habitación de vapor.

Le quité los pantalones de franela y los bóxers y le ayudé a entrar en la ducha. Quise fingir que no había nada sexual en ayudarle de esta manera, cuando él tenía tantos dolores, pero estaba fuera de mi capacidad mirar la hermosa figura desnuda de Edward y no tener estos pensamientos."¿No vas a ducharte conmigo?"Preguntó confuso.

Miré la ducha llena de vapor."No creo que sea la mejor idea."Dije mientras mis mejillas enrojecían – _porque realmente quería saltar sobre sus huesos, me corregí. _

"¿Qué sucede si me debilito y necesito apoyarme en ti?"Sonrió con maldad. Bueno, en ese punto no pude discutir. Rápidamente me quite la camiseta, los shorts, el sujetador y la ropa interior y abrí la puerta de vidrio para ayudarle a entrar.

Una vez dentro era obvio lo bien que se sentía, tanto como solo podía imaginarme. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras el agua caliente caía por su espalda, limpiando toda la suciedad de semanas en el hospital. Alcé la mano a su lado y cogí la esponja del gancho lo llené del gel de baño de fresa que todavía estaba allí. Me enjaboné con ella y me aclaré. Cuando estuve lista comencé a lavarle. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero descanso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Deslicé la esponja por sus escupidos hombros hacia sus abdominales, con cuidado de evitar el centro de su pecho, bajé los fuertes brazos. Fui hacia su espalda, y luego, a su glorioso trasero, para bajar por sus piernas.

Esto no debería haber sido sensual, considerando su estado, pero para mí era como si estuviésemos haciendo el amor. Esto solo lo haría cuando alguien estuviese realmente vulnerable – y solo por alguien a quien amase. Mi centro se estiraba como si fuese de goma. Cuando regresé frente a él, noté, un cambio en su estado físico, él sentía lo mismo que yo.

Luché contra mi hambre interna que quería extender la mano hacia él y tomarle. Mordí mi labio para hacer retroceder el impulso. No era lo que su nuevo corazón necesitaba en este momento, ejercicios físicos. Pero mi lujuria inundó mi indecisión, cuando aferró mi cara y me acercó para darme un profundo y apasionado beso. Nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos, notaba las grapas del corte contra mi pecho. Tomó mi mano de su cintura y la llevó a su excitación. Mis dedos la envolvieron con impaciencia mientras él soltaba un gemido en mi boca. Una oleada de vida me traspasó, recordándome lo maravilloso que era provocarle esas respuestas.

Sus manos estaban enredadas en mi pelo mientras me empujaba con suavidad contra los fríos azulejos de la pared. Aullé débilmente al contacto."Edward."Murmuré contra su boca."¿Crees que esto es lo mejor para tu corazón?"

Se echó hacia atrás, pero todavía sujetaba con delicadeza mi cara, como si fuera porcelana."No me importa… he pasado demasiado tiempo sin tocarte, sin probarte, sin hacerte gemir mi nombre."Un escalofrío me atravesó por su atrevimiento, tan diferente del Edward reservado que había conocido hace mucho tiempo – sin duda el cambio de cada centímetro de esos desagradables muros comenzaban a erradicarse, finalmente. Nuestros corazones y nuestras almas estaban expuestas tal y como nuestra piel.

Arrastró la mano hacia mi pecho mientras liberaba un jadeo de placer."No me importa si esto retrasa mi recuperación, necesito estar contigo, ahora."Sus ardientes ojos verdes podrían incendiar un bosque. No pude decir que no, después de todo él era el médico. Así pues, salimos de la ducha, nos acercamos a la cama y nos subimos a ella todavía empapados. Hicimos el amor de forma lenta, hermosa, justo como nuestra primera noche hace tantos meses. Me susurró palabras de amor mientras me hacia gemir su nombre tal y como él quería. Nunca habían cruzado mis labios palabras tan dulces.

La mañana llegó y trajo una esperanza con ella que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Me di la vuelta para ver a Edward todavía dormido, su pelo más enredado de lo habitual por haberse acostado con él mojado. Mientras seguía durmiendo, salí de la cama sin hacer ruido, me puse su camiseta y bajé a la cocina para hacer café y algo para desayunar. Agradecí que Jasper y Alice hubiesen traído alimentos el día anterior de que llegásemos a casa, entonces comencé a sacar cosas de la nevera. Corté algo de fruta fresca y la puse sobre un plato. Tras lo que conecté la cafetera, el olor a café llenó rápidamente la cocina y envió por mi cuerpo otra ola de felicidad. Freí unos huevos, tosté pan, y lo puse sobre una bandeja.

Lo subí y lo puse al lado de la cama. Edward seguía profundamente dormido entonces con cuidado me metí bajo las sábanas, poniendo mi taza de café sobre la mesita de noche. Me quedé de lado durante un rato, solo para mirarle. Dios, como me gustaba verlo dormir. Mi corazón y respiración encontraron sus ritmos familiares. Me pregunté si mi corazón podría sentir al suyo siendo diferente.

Le miré a él y a sus perfectas facciones, sus pulmones que inhalaban y exhalaban regularmente y su nuevo corazón latiendo fuerte, comprendí que algo había cambiado, yo había cambiado. Incluso aunque pareciera ilógico, por todo lo que me había hecho pasar, reconocí que él no podía evitar que siguiese enamorada. Y ahora, si es que eso es posible, le amaba más. No tenía dudas, ni inseguridades. Sabía que me amaba con todo su ser, solo esperaba que no tratase de utilizar otro truco para alejarme por mi propio bien, casi nos mata a mí y a él.

Edward se movió despertándose, mientras yo seguía con mi profunda reflexión. Mis ojos estaban sobre él, pero no le miraban. Extendió la mano y acarició mi mejilla, enviando rápidamente calor a través de mí mientras mis ojos le enfocaban.

"¿En qué pensabas tan intensamente, amor?"

"En ti, por supuesto."Sonreí.

"Espero que sean buenos pensamientos."

Hice una pausa, tenía que ponerlo en palabras."Sí, podría decirse que era una revelación."Sonreí con cariño.

Buscó en mis ojos para entender antes de hablar."¿De qué trata esa revelación?"Sus dedos se entretuvieron en mi brazo desnudo, provocándome escalofríos.

"Te amo más de lo que lo hacía antes."Dije simplemente."A pesar de que te comportaras como un gran idiota."Sonreí."No me abandonarás de nuevo. Somos demasiado vitales para la supervivencia del otro. No existiría si tu no lo hicieses."Vi el destello de dolor que cruzó su cara por mi última declaración.

Extendió la mano y me acercó más a él. Me puse más cerca para que pudiese abrazarme pero sin presionar su pecho."Bella, no voy a dejarte de nuevo. No caeré en los mismos errores dos veces, y ese fue seguramente el mayor de mi vida. Te amo más de lo que creía posible, y tuve que comportarme como un completo idiota y casi morirme para reconocerlo."Cuando miré sus ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas, como los míos. Alcé la mano y se las limpié entonces lo besé suavemente. Se dio la vuelta, con un gemido de incomodidad, y metió la mano en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Cuando volvió – había emoción en sus ojos verdes – bailaba en ellos. Se dobló, con mi ayuda. Le miré confuso.

"Imaginé que haría esto de otra manera, de forma más correcta, pero creo que eso no importa ahora, el cómo te lo pida me refiero."Pude ver que tenía algo escondido en su mano izquierda. Fuertemente cerrada. Tomó mis manos con la otra y miró tan profundamente mis ojos, que pensé que estaba buscando mi alma. Cuando habló sus palabras estaban llenas de emoción."Isabella Marie Swan, te amaré siempre, durante toda la eternidad ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"Cuando dijo esas palabras abrió la mano para revelar un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

Mi mano instintivamente cubrió mi boca cuando jadeé asombrada. Miré fijamente el anillo de su palma, luego volví a su cara expectante."Edward…no tenemos porqué precipitarnos, no voy a ir a ninguna parte."Contesté con un nudo creciendo a mi garganta.

"Sé que no lo harás Bella, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para pesar mientras estuve en el hospital y me prometí a mi mismo que si alguna vez tenía otra oportunidad para amarte, lo haría sin reservas o muros elevados. Quiero comenzar esta vida cuanto antes, porque estoy realmente vivo a tu lado."

Sabia cual era mi respuesta. No sé porqué simplemente no la solté. Tal vez mi revelación no era tan segura como había pensado. O tal vez sí lo era, y lo que pasaba es que estaba siendo demasiado analítica. Pensé en el matrimonio fracasado de mis padres y como había tenido terror por saber con cual de los dos me quedaría. Pero, mi corazón no dejaba de gritarme, y por una vez dejé que ganase a mi cabeza.

"Sí."Respondí con certeza."Sí, me casaré contigo Edward Anthony Masen."Dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Estudió mis ojos durante un momento, asentí con la cabeza mientras sujetaba mi dedo anular en la mano izquierda y deslizaba el anillo son una sonrisa impresionante en su cara. Finalmente separé mis ojos de su hermosa cara y los posé sobre el anillo. Era redondo con una serie de diamantes sobre la delicada banda de platino, había más pequeños diamantes a los lados. Era una antigüedad. Era más hermoso que cualquier otro que yo hubiese podido imaginar.

"Edward, es precioso, simplemente precioso. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?"Pregunté mirando fijamente mi mano entonces subí a su rostro, que estaba radiante.

"No lo compré. Era de mi madre."Sonrió dulcemente."Obviamente lo he tenido durante mucho tiempo, y nunca lo había sacado ni una sola vez, hasta que te conocí. Luego lo miraba casi todos los días, a sabiendas de que algún día, te haría mi esposa."

Todo lo que pude hacer fue rodearle con los brazos, apretarle contra mí, y una vez más dar las gracias a mi hermoso salvador.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^ __  
__Este es el ultimo capitulo, solo falta el epilogo_


	17. Epilogo

**Esta historia ha sido escrita por newfoundlove, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo**

.

.

.

Permanecí de pie en el altar, moviendo nervioso los gemelos de mi camisa blanca almidonada. Tiré hacia delante de mi chaqueta para enderezar las solapas negras de mi smoking. Este era el altar donde hace casi diez años dije adiós a mis padres. El dolor no me consumía como solía hacerlo. Ahora podía recordarlos, recordar momentos alegres, en lugar de solo mi incesante desesperación por haberos perdido. Desde que conocí a Bella, mi corazón se ha curado en más de una forma.

Esto, afortunadamente, era un día feliz, una alegre ocasión. Me casaba con mi amor, mi Bella. Desde el momento en que entró en mi vida aquella tempestuosa noche de invierno, ella fue todo lo que importaba. Mis decisiones concernientes a ella estaban… lejos de ser correctas, pero siempre fueron hechas pensando, y con el amor extremo que sentía hacia ella. Planifiqué pasar el resto de mi afortunada y larga vida mostrándoselo lamentablemente teniendo que dejarla y demostrándome lo vital que era para mí existencia.

Desde el momento que el cirujano enfrió mi cuerpo para conectarme a la máquina de bypass, al segundo en que mi sangre pasó por este nuevo corazón, en ese momento el corazón de un extraño, la misteriosa carga eléctrica de las células cardiacas que provocaban que el musculo latiese, supe que esto era cosa de Bella. Siempre seria por ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noté como Jasper y Emmett metían la pata. Me giré y les lancé una mirada de desaprobación. Se calmaron rápidamente. Reí entre dientes de forma suave, lo que hizo que se relajasen de nuevo. Al parecer recordaban al viejo Edward, el que nunca sonreía o reía, ni bromeaba – quien llevaba una vida demasiado seria. Yo era miserablemente recto entonces. Gracias a Dios por mi ángel.

Emmett levantó su gran mano y me dio una palmada, haciéndome reirá – lleno de entusiasmo. Jasper me dio una tímida sonrisa para aliviar mi nerviosismo. Noté el destello de la reciente nombrada boda de Jasper. Jasper y Alice se habían casado el mes pasado en Rockford. La recepción había sido en el patio trasero de la casa de sus padres. Fue muy bonito. Solo estuvo Jasper de pie con el prometido de Angela, Ben.

Me gustaría distraerme de nuevo mientras espero para ver al amor de mi vida aparecer al final del pasillo, la única persona que importaba el día de hoy. Miré detenidamente la antigua catedral, ahora decorada de flores y cintas azules y blancas, que señalaban la feliz ocasión. Mis padres, mi hermana y yo solíamos venir aquí durante las vacaciones para los oficios religiosos. Aquí es donde se casaron mis padres y donde fui bautizado. Hasta ahora, no había sido un lugar feliz de recordar.

Los últimos momentos que había pasado en ella habían sido demasiado dolorosos. Bella insistió en celebrar aquí nuestra boda concluyendo en que necesitábamos crear nuevos y buenos recuerdos aquí. Dijo que era demasiado hermosa para no volver a visitarla. De nuevo, era la millonésima vez desde que la había conocido, que me sorprendía – su fortaleza y perspectiva.

Recorrí con la vista a la multitud y vi a Carlisle y Esme tomar sus asientos, les di un suave Hola. Carlisle se había convertido en una especie de mentor para mi carrera. Antes de que se trasladara a la práctica de medicina general, se especializó en cirugía. Todavía mantiene contacto con sus colegas de sus días en el hospital y había ayudado a mi red de residencia cuando finalizó el año. Seguí mirando a la multitud y observando muchas caras sonrientes, que no había visto en mucho tiempo, los amigos de mis padres.

La bebé Lizzie estaba sentada con los padres de Emmett. Mi sobrina era un angelito, con mofletes regordetes y rodillas blancas, con el cabello rubio y los rizos de su padre. Rose la había vestido con un traje azul igual al de los vestidos de las damas de honor. Este se adecuaba perfectamente con sus ojos – iguales a los de su madre.

Mientras trataba con mi difícil enfermedad y el trasplante había sido algo positivo que mi hermana y yo nos hubiésemos unido como nunca lo habíamos estado. Nos sentimos como de verdad deberíamos haber estado todos estos años, pero ambos habíamos estado demasiado fastidiados para ver – que necesitábamos un ser querido y amarnos el uno al otro, siempre lo habíamos hecho, es solo que no sabíamos como apartar el dolor de nuestro pasado.

Rompí rápidamente mi ensoñación cuando escuché como el organista cambiaba al Canon en Do mayor de Pachelbel. Mi mirada se centró en las grandes puertas de roble del final forradas de talas blancas. Renée tenía le brazo alrededor de Phil cuando comenzaron a caminar. Luego aparecieron Angela, Rosalie y finalmente Alice, las damas de honor. Sabía que mi ángel no andaba muy lejos. Sentí como se aceleraba mi pulso viendo que finalmente este día había llegado, trece de agosto. El año pasado había permanecido en un estado de dicha inducida por Bella, y no podía esperar para pasar el resto de mi vida en el mismo estado. Fue glorioso.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó mi cara por casualidad cuando los destellos de noticias recientes me llenaron de aun más entusiasmo. Bella había averiguado hace dos días que estaba embarazada. No fue planificado, aunque no podía decir que hubiésemos sido cuidadosos al respecto, casi nunca éramos capaces de mantener nuestras manos lejos del cuerpo del otro. A partir del momento en que nos prometimos, sabíamos que intentaríamos tener hijos en seguida. Esto solo aceleraba nuestro calendario un poco.

Decidimos no decírselo a nadie todavía, queríamos centrarnos en el día de hoy. Estaba previsto que a finales de mayo trabaje en su universidad. En cuanto terminase el curso de magisterio. Dijo que prescindiría de un año y luego volvería para terminar su doctorado en filosofía. Tras años creyendo que no encontraría a una compañera, que no merecía ser amado, fui bendecido con Bella y ahora nuestro bebé. Todo era mejor de lo que nunca hubiese podido soñar. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sobrevivido todos estos años sin ella – era la fuente de toda la alegría de mi vida.

Mi atención volvió a fijarse en el final de la iglesia mientras el organista comenzaba a tocar al marcha nupcial. Fijé mi mirada y vi a mi ángel del brazo de Charlie. Estaba impresionante. Su vestido era de palabra de honor y de corte recto, ceñido a sus femeninas curvas, revestido de encaje y una corta cola. Llevaba una delicada cinta azul alrededor de la cintura. Su cabello se encontraba medio recogido, estaba seguro de que eso había sido uno de los prácticos trabajos de Alice, con finos zarcillos de rizos que enmarcaban su cara en forma de corazón.

Me dejó sin aliento, sentía débiles mis rodillas haciendo que me balancease ligeramente. Una mano fuerte me estabilizó sujetando mi hombro. Eché un rápido vistazo a mi lado – le di las gracias silenciosamente a mi cuñado tanto por su apoyo físico como por el emocional.

Charlie y Bella descendieron el largo pasillo. Cuando llegó nos dimos la mano, mientras él me daba la mano de su primera y única hija.

"Más te vale cuidar de mi niña."Dijo severamente. Bella le frunció el ceño.

"Tiene mi palabra, señor. La amaré con todo mi corazón."Contesté solemnemente mirando fijamente a Bella.

Besó su mejilla antes de que se retirara a sentarse al lado de su ex esposa. Sentí que mis manos temblaban por el entusiasmo, pero entonces las entrelacé con las de Bella. Mi entusiasmo miró fijamente al suyo, todo lo que yo podía ver era amor y devoción en aquellos profundos pozos marrones. No estaba nerviosa en lo mas mínimo. Me alimenté de su fuerza indescriptible – me estabilicé a mí mismo.

Cuando el sacerdote comenzó, me acerqué y le susurré."¿Lista para convertirte en la señora Masen, y traer al mundo a nuestro bebé?"Mi tono era juguetón, lleno del inmenso amor que sentía hacia ella. Tembló por un escalofrió.

Se giró con una enorme sonrisa en su gloriosa cara. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver sus hermosos y llenos labios separarse para contestar."Nunca he estado más lista en mi vida."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_Aquí teneis el epilogo ^^, espero que os haya gustado, sé que es un poco corto, o a lo mejor solo me lo parece a mí no sé xDDD __  
__Quiero daros las gracias a todas las que habeis estado leyendo el fic y me habeis dejado algun comentario, que eso siempre anima a seguir, y a las que lo han leido no lo han dejado tambien ^_^_

_Besos :*_


End file.
